Lost and Found
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Kimberly Hart "died" in a plane crash. Carlisle found her and changed her. Years later Tommy finds Kimberly but she is different. Will she trust him enough to tell the truth or will their love fail? I am co-writing this story with Elena Rain
1. The Crash

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! This plot idea was given to me by mae-e, so a big thank you to her! Also I'm co-writing this story with a good friend of mine Elena Rain so this will also be on her page. Enough chit chat, here is the first chapter:**

* * *

><p>BAM! CRASH! BOOM!<p>

They say that your life will flash before your eyes during a near death experience. Well for Kimberly that was no different. She had been flying for years, she was able to say the stewardess lines regarding the seatbelts and safety word per word… but that didn't save her from when she really needed it the most. When the oxygen masks fell from the ceiling everyone was in a panic and it certainly wasn't calm and collected like they had instructed. People were screaming and getting out of their seats and scrambling around the plane like mice in a maze but, that wasn't the worst problem.

"Attention Passengers, Please remain seated! We will have to make an emergency landing."

There was static for a few seconds and then the plane jumped with a huge gust of turbulence.

"Make that an emergency landing. Everyone hold on!"

Of course no one sat and stayed still like the pilot had requested so there was chaos everywhere. Kimberly had shut the panel covering her window; she didn't want to see the impact but there was some stupid girl in front of her who was trying to take pictures. Seriously? Who would risk their life for some picture?

Kimberly grabbed the headrest in front of her as the plane lurched downward but then balanced out again. She was trying to stay calm but it wasn't working. Sure, she used to be a power ranger, she had powers and strength but even that wouldn't help her at a time like this. Everything was up to the pilot and to God. She would survive this, she had to. She let out a scream as the plane lurched downward, a lot faster than before.

"Prepare for impact" she heard the pilot say over the speakers. She felt herself being thrown from her seat onto the floor of the plane and then her world went black.

* * *

><p>(One Hour earlier…)<p>

"Flight 1864 departs 4:25pm. Gate 39" Kimberly read to Tommy as they were in the line for security. Tommy wasn't allowed to be in the line himself unless he was traveling so he followed her outside of the lines. He had come to Florida a few days ago to visit her and now she was seeing her off to her first competition. She was so excited and so nervous at the same time.

"It's 3:30 now so you have about an hour to make it through security and find the gate."

Kimberly smiled and nodded. "I've been flying for years Tommy. I know what to do."

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, guess I'll always be worried about you."

"I'll be fine Tommy. I've done this a million times."

Tommy nodded. "Alright, but call me when you land."

"Are you kidding? I'll be texting you once I get to the gate."

Tommy laughed grabbing her and spinning her around in the air. "Perfect." He kissed her forehead and then her lips once he placed her down. "I love you my beautiful crane."

"I love you too my handsome falcon…" She pulled him into a tight hug and turned around and then handed the security officer her passport, ID card and her ticket.

"Have a nice flight Miss Heart."

"Thank you." She took a quick glance back at Tommy and smiled mouthing the words I love you. She turned back around and walked through the packed airport until she made it to her gate. She walked over to the desk.

"Hi. I just wanted to make sure my flight was on time and everything is perfect."

The woman behind the desk took her ticket and then nodded. "Yes Miss Heart. Everything is set to go. We will begin boarding soon."

"Thank you." She pulled her bags behind her and took a seat, install grabbing her phone.

_Made it to the gate- K_

_Take care beautiful, I'll see you soon- T_

_Love you Tommy- K_

_Love you Kim – T_

She fiddled with her phone for a few minutes, making sure it was fully charged before her flight and soon enough she heard the speaker system go off announcing that it was time to board.

She walked back over to the desk and they scanned her ticket allowing her to walk through. She walked through the passageway and stepped carefully onto the airplane. Some of the women recognized her and waved to her. She made it to her seat and placed her bag up in the baggage vents. She grabbed the pillow and blanket from her seat and sat down, buckling her seat belt and closing her eyes. It was a four hour flight to Washington.

She watched the girls hold up the seatbelts and the safety packets; she mumbled their words quietly as they spoke them. She knew them word for word. After their little show she fiddled with her phone some more, of course it was on airplane mode so she wouldn't disturb the plane signals. Everything was going smoothly, they brought her some soda and because she was a frequent flyer they always gave her snacks and things.

"This is your captain speaking. We are about to hit some turbulence. Please stay in your seats and it will pass quickly."

Kimberly sighed and chewed her gum faster so her ears wouldn't' pop and soon enough it was over, just as the pilot had said. Another few hours passed and the next announcement over the speaker was that they had arrived in Washington. Kimberly sighed in relief but let out a gasp as the plane lurched.

"We are having some problems with the engine. Please stay in your seats." The fasten seat belt sign beeped on. The plane lurched again and the oxygen masks fell from the opening.

* * *

><p>(After the crash…)<p>

Esme and Carlisle were in the woods hunting when a strong overpowering smell took over their senses.

Carlisle looked over to his wife. "Stay back dear. I don't want you to lose control."

Esme shook her head. "I fine. I can do this Carlisle. Let me help you. Someone could be hurt."

"Judging by the smell, a lot of people are hurt…" Carlisle and his wife followed the smell until he saw a pink furry scarf. They rushed over to the scarf and saw a dark blonde haired girl lying in a pool of blood.

He let out a small gasp and put his finger to her neck. "She's alive…."

"I knew you'd find me…" she muttered. "I'm so happy to see you."

"What is she talking about?" Esme asked.

"She's hallucinating. She thinks I'm someone else, a husband or boyfriend or something."

"I'd hope Zordon knew about the plane crash and sent you to me." She muttered again.

"Who is Zordon?" Esme asked.

"Not a clue."

"Tommy, Tommy it hurts, please."

"Carlisle, we have to do something, let's rush her to the hospital."

Carlisle shook his head. "There is no time. She'll be dead by the time we get her there. She's already lost too much blood. I can save her." He looked to his wife for confirmation and with her approval he swiftly bit into her neck.

The girls screamed out in pain as her inside started to burn. "TOMMY!"

* * *

><p>In Angel Grove, Tommy was sparring with Jason when all of a sudden he dropped to his knees and screamed out in pain.<p>

"Tommy, what's going on, Man?" Jason asked.

"I don't know! My insides are burning, it's like they're on fire….ahhh!"

Jason looked around and quickly teleported them both to the command center.

"It must be his link." Zordon said.

"What link?" Jason asked

"With Kimberly, The Falcon and Crane are bonded by something so powerful. It's very possible they even feel each other's physical pain."

"So Kimberly is in this pain too? Why?"

"I do not know, Jason. Alpha and I are doing everything we can to find her but so far we haven't gotten anything."

Jason sighed. "I can't believe this. What is happening to my baby sister?"

* * *

><p>Back in the woods with Esme and Carlisle. He saw smoke and thought there might be more injured people.<p>

"Come on, we need to get her out of here and see who else is hurt."

Esme picked up the squirming girl and held her in her arms while she followed Carlisle through the woods quickly and about two miles further they were both speechless.

There was a tail, well the tail end of the plane, it had crashed through some trees and there were bodies covered in blood everywhere.

"Listen dear; tell me I'm not wrong…" Carlisle sighed. He could only hear one heartbeat and that was from the girl in Esme's arms. She was the only survivor. "She made it all that way trying to get help… She's a fighter."

"TOMMY!" she screamed again. "Make it stop! Please make it stop!" she begged.

"Shhh, you're ok. It will be over soon." Esme soothed.

"I've always hated this part." She whispered.

"I know, but she'll be ok."

Esme nodded. She and Carlisle locked hands and took off running. They ran inside and laid the girl down on the couch. She continued to scream out for Tommy and beg for the pain to stop as she squirmed around on the couch.

Esme sighed and held the girls hands. She felt awful knowing all the other people were dead.

* * *

><p>A few hours later back in Angel Grove, the other rangers had teleported to the command center.<p>

Tommy was still on the ground crying out in pain.

"Have you found anything?" Jason asked.

"Not yet." Zordon said.

"Uh-oh….Zordon, I'm getting a reading from a news cast." Alpha said.

"Bring it up on the viewing globe."

All the rangers…minus Tommy…turned to look at the viewing globe. A lady was on with a mic in her hands standing in the middle of the woods.

"Behind me is where Flight 1864 has just crash landed in Forks Washington. I'm sorry to report all the passengers on board have been killed. Back to you at the station…."

"NO! KIMBERLY!" Tommy screamed. He may have been in pain but he could hear what was going on around him.

"That was Kimberly's flight….NO! KIMBERLY NO!" Jason dropped to his knees.

All the rangers had tears streaming down their cheeks.

"What about, Tommy?" Kat asked. "Is he dying?"

"A part of him is, yes."

"But why?"

"There is a saying that when two people are truly in love, and then one dies, a part of the living person dies with them. So a part of Tommy is dying along with Kimberly."

"There love was that so strong and now it's being ripped apart." Jason cried.

All the rangers cried for the loss of their friend. Even Zordon shed a few tears. Kimberly would forever be in their hearts. But they all wondered if Tommy would survive through this? Jason was right, they had the strongest love in the world and now it was ripped apart….how would Tommy survive it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Should I continue? Please leave me a review with your thoughts. **


	2. Meeting the Cullen's

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to my beta and Co-writer Elena Rain. Here is the next chapter:**

* * *

><p>After what felt like forever, but turned out to only be a few days, the pain and burning stopped. Tommy had been kept at the command center so Zordon could keep an eye on him. All the rangers stayed with him. None of them wanted to believe Kimberly was dead but they all knew deep down it was true.<p>

A few more minutes passed and Tommy stood up like nothing had ever happen. "Alpha start a scan on Kimberly, we've got to find her!"

"Tommy, it's too late." Jason said.

"NO! It's not too late. Kimberly is alive, Jason. I can feel it. She's alive and wherever she is she's scared and she needs me."

"Tommy, Jason, is right. I'm sorry but Kimberly is gone." Zordon said.

"STOP SAYING THAT! SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Tommy yelled.

"I know it's hard, we all lost her too, but you've got to admit it to yourself. Kimberly is dead. Nothing is going to bring her back." Kat said as gently as she could.

Tommy growled. "You wanted this all along! You wanted Kimberly gone and out of the picture so we could be together! You've always wanted this!"

"Tommy, stop! That's not fair, Kat had no idea this would happen. Kimberly chose to give Kat her powers, nobody forced her too. This isn't Kat's fault, and she is right, living in denial won't bring Kimberly back." Jason said.

"How could you give up so easily? She was your sister!"

"I don't want to believe it either, Tommy but if I don't admit it now, it's only going to hurt twice as much when I finally do admit to myself. You've got to admit too, Bro, she's gone. She's not coming back."

"NO!" Tommy screamed. "NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO!" He dropped to his knees and started to cry. He quickly teleported himself out and back to his house.

He wiped his tears and grabbed a picture of Kimberly and him off his nightstand. "If they won't help me find you, then fine, I'll do it on my own. I'm not giving up on you, Beautiful. Not until I see a body. I promise wherever you are, whatever is wrong with you, I'll help you. I'll be your white knight. I promise."

* * *

><p>As for Kimberly, the pain was started to ease now, and she was finally starting to register what was going on around her. She could hear voices.<p>

"She's waking up." A soft gently woman's voice said.

"Yeah, she is, now don't crowd her. Alice said she's going to be very scared when she first wakes up." Another manly voice said.

"Emmet get off the couch, you'll scare her!"

She felt a weight shift on the bed. She also felt a burning in her throat and whimpered. Her hands flying up to grip her throat.

"Shhh, it's all right, young one. You're safe." The soft gentle voice spoke again as a hand stroked her hair.

"Tommy…" she whimpered.

"Her boyfriend." A new voice said. "His full name is Thomas Oliver; they were lovers before the crash. They were true soul mates, like Bella and I."

Kimberly slowly and carefully opened her eyes. The first person she saw was gorgeous man with slick blond hair and golden brown eyes.

"Are you an angel?" she asked.

She heard laughter all over the room.

"Why do they all ask me that?" the man laughed to himself.

"Because you look like one." Kimberly told him.

"No, I'm not an Angel. You're not in heaven either."

Kimberly gasped. "I'm not in the other place am I?"

The room was filled with laughter again.

"No, actually you're still on earth." The Angel answered.

"I'm not dead?"

"Oh no you are, but you're also alive." Another new voice said. She looked toward it and flinched back. He was pretty big and intimidating.

"Emmet!" a voice growled.

"Sorry!" he muttered.

Kimberly looked back to the Angel. "Where is Tommy?"

"He's not here."

"No, I saw him. He saved me."

"I saved you; you called me Tommy lots of times."

Kimberly looked around. She didn't recognize the room see was in. She started to feel scared. Who were these people and how was she still alive? She sat up on the coach.

"Where…where am I?" she asked. "Who…who are you?"

She still felt a bit weak and didn't know if she'd be able to fight if one of them were going to attack her.

"My name is, Carlisle Cullen." The Angel said. "This is my wife, Esme Cullen, and my children Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella and we're all vampires."

Kimberly started to laugh. "No really, who are you guys?"

Bella went over to walk over but Edward grabbed her arm. "Don't she's a newborn, we don't need a repeat of your 18th birthday do we?"

Bella sighed.

"Newborn? I'm not a newborn, I'm 17 years old."

"You're a newborn vampire, which means it's harder for you to control yourself around humans, like Bella." Jasper said.

"She's human?" Kimberly asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Shouldn't she smell different?"

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

Kimberly shrugged. "Honestly, she doesn't smell like something I want to eat."

"Thanks…I think…." Bella said.

Everyone laughed.

"Really? That's amazing; you should be having urges to rip her head off." Emmett said.

"Gee, thank you, Emmett." Edward growled at his mental image.

He chuckled. "Sorry."

"So I…I really am a…a vampire?"

"Yes, it was the only way we could save your life." Carlisle explained.

"It's what he does, he sees women or men in distress and he saves them by turning them into blood sucking monsters." Rosalie said.

Kimberly flinched. She had spent three years of her life protecting Angel Grove from monsters and now….she was one….would Tommy even want her like this? How could he love her as a monster?

She heard Edward chuckle. "Don't listen to Rose, we don't hurt humans, in fact we spent years building up a control so we can be around humans and live our life like normal people."

"S-so how do we live?"

"We feed on the blood of animals. It's a lot better."

"Even the cute little bunnies?"

"It's either the cute little bunnies or a cute little baby, your pick." Rosalie said.

Kimberly whimpered. She didn't like this too much. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I….I'm a monster?"

"No, honey, you're anything but a monster." Esme said. "It's going to be hard but you'll get used to it. I promise. Plus, you don't have to eat the cute little bunnies or deer, just go after the lions or bears. It's what I do."

"How will Tommy still love me? I'm a monster." She whimpered.

Edward and Bella looked to each other. They smiled softly at each other. Edward went over to Kimberly and sat down. Next to her. "I know that feeling, I never thought Bella would love me, I was a monster and I had hurt some many people that I didn't think it was possible for her to love me. Yet, she does, she loves me for who I am as a person, not as a vampire. I'm sure that Tommy would love you just the same."

"But it really doesn't matter; you're never going to see him again." Rosalie said.

"ROSE!" the entire room shouted.

"Never?" Kimberly whimpered. "No, no, I have to see, Tommy. I have to see him."

"One day you will." Alice said. "Trust me when I say, one day you'll see, Tommy again, and he's going to love you just as he did when you left."

Kimberly buried her face into her hands and started to cry. Then she looked up. "I don't make tears?"

"No, but you still hurt and you can still cry." Esme said rubbing her back.

"I don't want to be a monster, I want to be a human, I want to be with Tommy!" Kimberly cried.

She re-buried her face into her hands and started to cry. Everyone sighed. They knew it wouldn't be easy, but they would help her get used to her new life. She would learn to live as a vampire that they knew for sure. But they had to question if she'd ever be happy again?

* * *

><p><strong>AN what do you guys think will happen? Will Kimberly be able to find happiness without Tommy, will she be able to live her life as a vampire? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	3. Edward's Speed Training

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! My partner wrote most of this chapter. On with the story:**

* * *

><p>After a few minute Kimberly looked up and instinctively wiped her eyes. "Is there some place I might be able to be alone?" she asked.<p>

"I can take you to your room." Alice said gently.

Kimberly nodded softly and stood up. Her eyes caught sight of the window. The sun light was shining through. She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"It's ok, just walk by, you won't burn." Alice spoke again.

Kimberly looked at them and didn't move.

Alice smiled softly and moved to stand in front of the window. Kimberly gasped, she wasn't burning she was…sparkling.

"See, it's safe. Trust me." Alice smiled softly and put her hand out to Kim. "Come on, you've got a really cool closet."

Kimberly looked to her hand and then to her. She took her hand and followed her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>They walked into an empty bedroom. It had a queen size bed with two dressers and a nice big walk in closet. A flat screen TV on the wall with surround sound speakers.<p>

"Wow." Kimberly said.

"I think you'll be very comfortable here. Now your closet is fully stoked with all clothes I'm sure you'll love. Which by the way I love your taste in clothes."

Kimberly giggled softly. "Thanks I like yours too."

Alice smiled widely. "You like pink a lot and sometimes white?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Why the white? It's so plain?"

Kimberly walked over to the bed and sat down. She looked down as she thought of Tommy. She knew if it was possible she'd had tears in her eyes right now. She missed him so much that it hurt.

Alice sighed. "Look, Kimberly, as vampires, some of us have super powers my gift is that I can see the future and I saw you and I saw Tommy. You'll see him again I promise you."

Kimberly sniffed back what should have been tears. "Tommy…he used to….he does wear a lot of white and we….we were…." She just shook her head.

Alice sighed softly and sat next to her on the bed. "I don't know when, and I don't know how or why but I know you'll see him again. You've just got to give it time."

"I miss him so much."

"I know, but honestly, right now, if you saw him you'd be a danger to him. Because you can't control yourself around blood. But once we get you trained and out of your newborn status you might be able to see him again."

"I can't wait that long."

"You really don't have a choice. If you go too soon you could hurt him, very badly."

Kimberly gulped back none existing tears. "I can't do this without him."

"You're not alone. I'm going to help you….you know, when I was first changed, I had no idea what I was doing, I had no idea what was wrong with me. I won't let you go through that. I promise you. I'm going to help you ok?"

Kimberly nodded softly.

"I also promise as soon as it's safe we will go shopping crazy."

Kimberly giggled and finally smiled. "I'd like that. Alice, thank you."

"You're welcome. Don't worry we're going to be good friends."

Kimberly nodded and smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

Just then, Edward came into the room.

"Are you ready for your first lesson?"

"What?"

"Well if you're going to see Tommy you've got to learn to act human right? So the faster you start training the faster that will happen. Come on we're going to race, you and I."

Kimberly looked to Alice. She nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, you'll do just fine."

Kimberly looked to Edward and smiled. She nodded and stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>(The rest of this is written by my partner Elena Rain)<strong>

Edward led her outside to the backyard. "Alright. The rules of the race are just run as fast as you can and th-"

"I can't run very fast Edward."

"Trust me. Just try to run as fast as you can. We will be racing on a path so there is no way for you to get lost or hurt. At the end of the path is a beautiful lake, stop at the lake and don't cross it."

"Why can't I cross the lake?"

"It doesn't matter right now. Stop before the lake alright?"

Kimberly nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"I guess so."

Edward smiled and then crouched down. "Alice will you count us down?"

Kimberly got ready to run as she listened to Alice's voice. She heard the countdown and started to run as she heard her say one. She let out a scream as she started to move at lightning speed. She couldn't even see the trees she was passing and then all of a sudden she felt herself screeching to a stop as she saw the water. She wasn't even out of breath. She turned around looking for Edward but didn't see him.

Suddenly he appeared in front of her. "Dang, you're really fast. I didn't expect you to beat me. How did it feel?"

"It was amazing. Like I was flying. If only Tommy could…"

Edward sighed. "Don't worry Kimberly. You will see him again, that's why everyone is going to work hard in training you… so when you and Tommy want to race or run together you just don't disappear on him."

Kimberly nodded. "I understand but…"

"I know it's hard. You just have to trust us. We aren't ones to stop people from being together, we just want to make sure you don't hurt Tommy."

"I would never!"

Edward smiled. "I know… lets go again. To the house and back to the lake again. You ready? Try to control it this time so at least I can see you…"

"You couldn't see me?"

"Nope. You were a blur of pink."

Kimberly laughed. "How do I control it?"

"Try to think of yourself as a turtle."

"Leemie get this straight. I'm a vampire, I can run at speeds that no one can see me and you want me to be a turtle."

Edward laughed. "The point is to control your speed. Was it hard to stop before the water? Did you find yourself on the edge almost about to fall in."

Kimberly sighed. "Yea…"

"Then you need more practice. You need to be able to move that fast bust stop on command and not wobble or fall."

"I understand. Let's go." Kimberly got ready as she heard Edward count down. When he hit two he started to run.

"Hey!" Kimberly squealed as she ran after him. Seconds later she was passing him and then she slammed into the side of the house creating a Kimberly sized hole. She wasn't hurt but the house was. She picked herself up from the ground and looked up in shock.

Suddenly Edward appeared next to her and sighed as the other Cullen's came out to see what happened.

"You lost focus Kimberly. You need to concentrate and imagine yourself being slow. Your still going to be faster than me, but you can't be so fast that if you look away for one second you take down the house…."

"I'm so sorry you guys…" she told Carlise and the others as they watched her.

Carlise stepped forward. "Thankfully no one was hurt. Edward is right Kimberly. You must focus. You can't be thinking about a hundred different things."

"I'm a girl, that's kind of a hard thing to do."

Alice nodded. "She has a point Carlise. We will help her, don't worry. Soon she will be able to control her speed and Emmet already said she would help him control her strength."

Kimberly nodded as tears filled her eyes. "Please don't throw me out, I'm sorry! It won't happen again."

Esme stepped forward and took Kimberly into her arms. "We would never throw you out hunny, you are part of the family now. We want to take care of you and help you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Edward bounced on his heels. "Come on Kimberly. Let's give it one more go. Then we can go inside and have some lunch."

"Lunch? You mean…"

Edward grinned. "Later. Let's go."

Kimberly smiled at Esme and then got into a running position. She knew the entire family was watching her now. She had to concentrate. "Focus…" she whispered to herself.

"Three… Two… One…" Carlise counted down for her and soon enough they were running she saw herself pass Edward easily so she thought about a turtle and thought of herself being slow and steady like a turtle and she felt herself slowing down.

Seconds later Edward was running along side of her. "Good job! You got it." He told her with a big smile.

Kimberly smiled at him and slowed herself to a stop once they hit the lake. "That was much easier to stop this time."

"Do you think you can make it back without crashing this time?"

Kimberly smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yea."

"You sure?"

"Very sure. Let's go." Kimberly didn't need a countdown anymore. She could control her speed and she ran alongside Edward until she slowed down upon reaching the house.

"I did it!" She squealed happily. She hugged Edward briefly and then pulled away. "Thank you for helping me." She looked around at the rest of the Cullen's. "You all stayed and watched?"

"Of course dear, you were only gone a minute…" Esme smiled.

"A minute?" She gasped. "How did you manage to fix the hole too? I wish I would have had this kind of speed when I had to clean my room."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter Kimberly continues to train, how will it all go? Will Kimberly get the hang of her new powers or will she be forced to suffer this all alone? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	4. Strength and Blood Training

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Just a reminder, I'm co-writing this with Twilight Elena, she wrote this chapter! Sorry for such a long wait! I hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Kimberly sighed as she walked downstairs. No more smell of pancakes and syrup or eggs with bacon. She didn't even know if the smell would be good anymore. The only thing she liked to drink was blood. Human blood. Edward told her that Jasper and Carlisle would be helping her train her control. She didn't know why she needed help with eating blood, it wasn't that hard. She didn't attack Bella that had to mean something right? Bella didn't even seem appealing to her at all. "Morning." Her voice was low and not very bouncy as normally was.<p>

"What's wrong Miss Kimmy?" Jasper asked her softly. His power wasn't working on her so he had to calm her down the hard way.

"Just thinking about food… or lack of food. No eggs or bacon in the mornings anymore. Just this stuff…" She held out the bag of animal blood that Carlisle had given her.

"I see what you mean but it's how you have to survive."

Kimberly sighed. "What does the other food taste like?"

"Sand paper." Emmet responded as he walked into the room. "Really dry sand paper."

"That's just gross." Kimberly shook her head as she looked back up at Emmet. "I work with you first right?"

"Yupp. Once you're finished eating."

"I'm not very hungry." She pushed the bag of blood aside and stood. "Ready."

Emmet laughed. "You will be hungry later, I'm sure of it. Let's go."

* * *

><p>He led her outside and no one else followed her. It was going to be just like with Edward. No one comes out until the end to watch what she has learned.<p>

"Now…" Emmet began speaking. "Edward tells me that you used to be some kind of fighter."

Kimberly sighed. She hated when people talked about her old life with Tommy. She wanted nothing more than to get back to him and to be with him again. "Can we not talk about that please?" She asked softly as she turned away from him.

Emmet mentally cursed. He hadn't meant to upset her. "Sorry. I'm right though?"

Kimberly nodded. "Yes."

"You know how to fight yes?"

"Yes."

"You know how to defend yourself?"

"Well, I never fought a vampire before."

Emmet laughed. "I'll go easy on you."

Kimberly growled. She hated when guys told her that. "Can we just get on with it?"

Emmet sighed. He was really upsetting her and he wasn't even trying to. He was just trying to be nice. "Alright, I want you to hit me."

"What?"

"Hit me. Right here." He pointed to his chest. "Hit me here… if you can." He smirked and watched her face change from confusion to determination.

"Are you sure I won't hurt you?"

Emmet laughed. "You won't even be able to touch me princess."

"Don't call me princess!" She screamed as she ran towards him, punched him square in the chest and sent him flying, crashing through three trees until he finally hit the ground. Kimberly screamed and ran towards him. "Oh my gosh! I'm so so sorry!" She found him on the ground, his eyes were closed and his body was scratched up. "Hey. Wake up."

Emmet didn't move.

"Hey! Wake up." She shoved him harder and seconds later the rest of the family came out. "He won't wake up."

The Cullen's laughed.

"What's so funny? I think I hurt him bad. Well, I hit him and I-"

"Wait, you hit him?" Edward looked very amused.

"Yea… remind me not to call her princess ever again." Emmet groaned.

"Emmet!" She jumped and turned around to face him but he had grabbed her around the waist and tickled her making her squeal in laughed and then suddenly she started to sniffle.

Emmet froze and let go of her. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have touched you like that."

"It isn't your fault, just something I used to do with Tommy…"

Emmet sighed. "I understand. Come on. Let's go back to training." He watched the other Cullen's go back inside.

"You're not mad at me?"

"How could I be mad at you?"

"I slammed you into the trees…"

"Exactly why we need to keep practicing. You need to learn to control that strength. Keep it part of you so you can always use it if you're in trouble but never use it unless that happens."

Kimberly nodded and ran forward and tried to punch him again but all she hit was air. "What the…?"

"I said I would go easy on you before I felt your power. I'm not going to treat you like a child anymore. It's on Kimberly." He crouched into his fighting pose and got ready.

Somehow feeling all that strength in her punch, hurting him so badly and then he just hopped back to life seemed to give her a sense of comfort. Almost like she understood Emmet now, she wouldn't get mad at him anymore, he understood her and he knew she was a kick butt girl. Neither of them was being childish anymore. "You best prepare yourself Emmet. I don't hold back in a fight."

"Well, you can tell me that again once you can hit me." He taunted.

Kimberly rushed forward and threw her fist out to hit him but he disappeared again and then re appeared behind her.

Kimberly sighed. "This is stupid. I don't want you to doge and I throw a single punch. Let's actually fight."

Emmet laughed. "Oh yea." He crouched down and then ran towards her punching her rapidly but every punch he threw at her she was able to block.

"Good." He told her once they stopped. "You're much better at defense then offence."

"Well you're not supposed to fight unless you have to right?"

Emmet nodded. "Good girl." He smirked. "Again." He rushed her again and she blocked every single punch he threw at her.

"Dang girl. You're good at this."

Kimberly smiled. "What's next?"

"Your turn. You try to hit me."

Kimberly took a breath and nodded. Seconds later their fists connected as they fought, he blocked every one of her punches a lot easier than she did. A few seconds later her back was to a tree and his fist was inches from her face. She pushed is hand away and huffed in annoyance.

"Do you know why I beat you?" He asked her curiously.

"You're too fast." She breathed out. She was out of breath and there was no doubt in her mind she would be hungry once she was done with Emmet.

"Do you believe that me being stronger or faster has anything to do with your own speed and strength?" He looked at Kimberly. "I'm a monster Kimberly! I'm a really bad guy that wants to hurt the ones you love! Now hit me!" He roared out angrily as he ran towards Kimberly.

Her instant reaction was to defend from his punches but as soon as he stopped for a split second it was her turn. She punched and kicked at him with all of her strength but he turned it around and in seconds he had her pinned again.

Kimberly growled.

"What are you waiting for? You know you can beat me. You're faster than this."

"What?"

"You're a lot faster than I am. You're faster than Edward and he is the fastest person I know. Use that speed, you have to use all of your powers at once to help control your strength."

"Okay." She took some more deep breaths and looked up at him again.

"Don't think you are… know you are…"

Kimberly giggled. "You totally took that line from The Matrix movie."

Emmet laughed and it made him realize that even though she was a vampire she was still a teenage girl. She wasn't as old as the rest of them were. He had to tone it down and keep it more real and more her level. "Think about it Kimberly. Listen to what I just said, think about it and apply it."

Kimberly nods and thinks for a few minutes and then rushes towards him. Kicking, punching hard but he blocks every single one.

Emmet growls. "Stop trying to hit me and hit me."

They both throw punches and are both equally blocking. "You're faster than this Kimberly." He told her over the sound of her punches. "Use your speed in your punches."

Kimberly screamed as she used her speed for the first time, she was able to slam him into the tree and she managed to slow her fist down centimeters from his nose.

Emmet grinned. "Atta girl. Alright! "

Kimberly cheered and threw her fists into the air. "I did it! I hit you! "

Emmet laughed. "Again..."

* * *

><p>A few hours later…<p>

"Dude… Kimberly is an amazing fighter. She just had to learn to use her speed to help her with her strength. She can control it now so easily."

"… and man am I hungry." she grinned as she walked inside with Emmet.

Jasper smiled at her. "Good. Let's get you something to eat shall we?"

Emmet laughed. "She's all yours man. Good luck."

Jasper shook his head. "Don't worry. This part won't require you to use your strength or speed at all."

"What do I have to do?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I'm going to show you some blood and you can't have it."

"That's easy. Especially if it is the same stuff as this morning. That stuff was nasty."

Jasper sighed. "It isn't the stuff from this morning. It's what you have been craving."

Kimberly looked confused and followed him anyway.

He led her into the kitchen and had her sit at the table. "I want you to sit here and do not leave the chair. Do not shatter the table. Do you understand?"

Kimberly nodded.

He placed a small red Dixie cup of human blood on the table. "Do NOT drink this…"

Within seconds it was like she was the only person in the room. Her and the small cup of blood. It tempted her, called out for her; the smell of it was overwhelming. "Jasper…" she croaked out. Her hands shook so hard they were shaking the table so she quickly moved them into fists at her sides. She clenched her eyes shut quickly and held her breath.

"No. Open your eyes and breathe." Jasper commanded.

Kimberly's eyes flashed open and she grabbed the cup but froze. Her hand shook around the cup until she used her speed to slam her hand back into her lap. "Can't… Jasper…" she whimpered. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were bright red with hunger. "Please…" she begged. Her eyes on the cup.

"Keep fighting it Kimberly." Jasper encouraged.

"No more…" she pleaded.

"Little longer…"

"Jasper… please… I need…"

"I know…" He cooed. "Just hang in there."

Kimberly let out a small scream of frustration and desperation as she stared at the cup. Seconds later there was another small Dixie cup next to the first one. A blue cup filled with animal blood.

"Drink that one." Jasper commanded her.

Kimberly snatched up the blue cup instantly and downed it in one gulp. When she looked at the table again, the red cup was gone and there was another blue cup. "Drink it Kimberly…" he spoke softly. The torment was over; it was time to reward her.

He had laid out an entire row of the blue Dixie cups. "Have as much as you like… you don't need to rush." Jasper smiled. She was so good and she learned very fast. Her control was unbelievable. "You did so well."

"Yes Kimberly. That was impressive." Carlisle stood in front of her watching her drink the animal blood. He had been watching the entire time. "You did good Kimberly. We will try again tomorrow."

"What? I have to do that again?"

Carlisle nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"For how long?"

"Until you are in control of it and it isn't so hard for you to hold back."

Kimberly sighed. "I understand."

A few more days passed and soon enough she was able to control her thirst and she actually preferred the animal blood. All of her training had gone perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter is the moment you've all been waiting for a Tommy and Kimberly reunion, how will he handle the news of her new change, will she be able to control herself around him or will she attack him? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgiurl" **


	5. Falcon and Crane Reunite

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'm co-writing this story with my good friend Elena Rain! A shout out to mae-E for her idea on Kimbelry's power and the idea for Tommy's dream!**

* * *

><p>In Angel Grove California, Tommy was still searching for Kimberly. It had a been a few months and still no sign of her. He spent most of his time looking for Kimberly these days. He hardly slept or even ate anymore. He didn't even go to Kimberly's funeral because he still refused to believe she was dead. His friendship with the others was straining and the only time he saw them was when they were fighting off monsters, or if they came to see him, which normally didn't end so well….<p>

One afternoon Tommy was in his room typing away at his computer looking for anything that could help him find Kimberly when someone walked in behind him.

"Mom, I just ate the sandwich you brought me and the mini bag of chips. I'm full. I don't want any more food, also I don't care how nice it is outside, I'm not taking a break, not now, not ever!"

"I'm not your mother, Bro." Jason voice said.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked not even looking up at him. "Is there another monster attack?"

"No, I'm here because we're all worried about you man. Your denial has turned into unhealthy obsession. Look, I get it ok, you love Kimberly, but there comes a time when you need to face the truth."

Tommy turned in his chair. "Is that what you think this is denial? You really believe I'm so depressed that I'm not mentally strong enough to admit she's gone? I'll tell you what, when we find her body I'll admit she's gone, but until then I'm not giving up!"

"And what if her body was burned in the crash? Are you going to spend the rest of your life searching for her?"

"Yeah, I am! If you've got a problem with that then get out and the only time we see each other is if Zordon needs us."

"Tommy, do you hear yourself? Kimberly would kill you if she heard you say that."

"Yeah, and that's the problem isn't it? Kimberly isn't here! She's not in Florida, she's not in Paris, SHE'S NOT ANYWHERE, JASON! DON'T YOU GET IT! SHE'S NOT ANYWHERE! I'VE SPENT MONTHS SEARCHING FOR HER AND I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING! NOT EVEN A SMALL SIGHTING, NOTHING!" He stood up and threw a pen he was holding to the floor.

"So why are you still searching, why aren't you taking it as a sign that she is gone?"

Tommy sighed. He knew he had to finally come clean and tell the truth.

"Look, when I was 'dying' I heard Zordon say that a part of me was dying with Kimberly, right?"

"Yes…"

"I still feel whole, Jase. I can still feel Kimberly alive deep inside me and…."

"And what?"

Tommy sighed once more and sat down on his chair again. "Every time I close my eyes, Jase, every time I go to sleep, I have this dream."

"Yeah, so do I, of Kimberly being alive and then…"

"No, my dream is a crane, and she's falling, and she's falling fast. She hits the ground and she stays there crying out in pain for a few minutes, then this light appears around her, a light of pink, when that clears she flies into the sky again only this time she's…she's like stone, she sparkles when the sun hits her and she flies away completely healthy and alive. If Kimberly was alive the crane would have died with her, if Kimberly was dead I would feel it, but her crane is alive and I can still feel her alive, Jase. That's why I haven't given up yet. I can understand why you and the other have given up but I can't, all right. I just…I can't."

Jason sighed. "Tommy, dreams are things you want to happen, you want to believe Kimberly is alive so your subconscious mind created this dream to feed into denial, but it's wrong, all right? Kimberly is dead. I'm sorry to hurt you like this but you've got to admit it, Bro. Kimberly is dead, she isn't coming back, ever. You've got to move on."

Tommy was quiet for a minute; he felt anger inside him he hadn't felt since his evil green ranger days. His fist started to shake as he forced himself not to punch Jason in the face.

"Just get out, Jason, get out, unless you're going to help me or support me, get out! I will not surround myself with this negative talk. I'm going to find Kimberly, all right?"

He turned back to his computer and continued to type away. Jason sighed.

"Tommy, even Zordon can't find her, they've looked, if Zordon can't find her, she has to be gone."

Tommy ignored him and continued to focus on his search on the computer.

Jason sighed once more and got up and left. When Tommy heard the door close he stopped and looked at the picture on his desk of him and Kimberly. It was after they had defeated Ivan Ooze and they were watching the fireworks together. "I'm going to find you, Beautiful, I promise, I won't stop until I do."

He went back to work and he promised himself he wasn't going to stop until he found Kimberly. No matter how long it took.

* * *

><p>Ten years later…<p>

"Come on, Kimberly, our flight leaves in 1 hour, we need to hunt first." Alice cried out.

She and Kimberly had been in Reefside California for a fashion show and were just about to head home. They had become BFFs within the ten years and Kimberly had become a strong vampire and had developed a very good sense of self control.

But also, she had developed a power. It was a very rare and unique gift, according to Carlisle it was anyway. It took a while to even figure out, because it started out as if she was sick, like she had the flu, which puzzled Carlisle because vampires never got sick, but they started to notice a pattern of when these symptoms accord. Her gift was…well, Carlisle liked to call her the human lie detector. She had the power to tell when someone was lying,

It had taken lots of time, and even lots of test to figure out what it was but they eventually figured it out. Kimberly had to laugh as she remembered their most recent test.

FLAHBACK

Kimberly sat on the couch with all the Cullen's standing in front of her, even Bella. She giggled. "So let me get this straight, you're going to tell me something and I have to figure out if you're lying or telling the truth?"

"It's going to be easier than you think. If I'm right, we might have just figured out your power." Carlisle chuckled.

"But it's impossible, isn't it?"

"I guess we will find out."

Kimberly sighed and nodded. "All right, tell me something."

"Esme will go first, Go on, Lovely."

Esme smiled. "You are the strongest woman I've ever met."

"Is she lying?" Carlisle asked.

"No."

"All right, let's do something real easy. The sky is purple."

A sudden chill rushed through Kimberly and she shivered. "You're lying."

"It's common sense, now what if I told you that….I am the oldest vampire in the entire world."

Another chill rushed through Kimberly causing her to shiver. "You're still lying."

"But how did you know?"

"I just know."

"Kimberly, every time someone lies to you, you shiver."

"I keep getting a chill, is the window open?"

The Cullen's laughed.

"You don't get it, that chill you feel is your body telling you somebody is lying. When we told a truth you didn't get cold."

"But…I…" Kimberly shook her head. "I still don't understand."

"All right, now, we're all going to tell you a truth and a lie one you'll know are truth or lies, and I want you to pay attention to how your body reacts to them." Carlisle said.

Kimberly nodded.

"Your favorite color is pink." Alice said.

Kimberly just nodded again.

"You hate the color white."

Kimberly shivered again.

"You know gymnastics…" when Kimberly didn't react they told a lie. "You're the worst singer on the entire planet."

Kimberly shivered.

"You were a loser in high school…" Kimberly shivered once more. "You were the hottest girl in school and all the guys wanted you."

Kimberly didn't react.

"Do you see what we're talking about now?" Carlisle asked.

Kimberly nodded. "So, whenever someone lies to me I'm going to shake."

"Seems that way."

"Wait, there has to be a downside to this, all of our powers come with a downside." Edward said.

"Let's try one more thing, we're all going to lie to her, at the same time and see how she handles more than one lie at one time. Kimberly, tell me if you don't like this, we will stop."

Kimberly nodded. Everyone started to lie to her, and she felt like she had been stuck in a frozen iceberg. She was shaking so much she was actually trembling. "Stop, please!" she cried out.

They all stopped and Kimberly stopped shaking.

"There we have a downside. Too many lies at once will send her trembling uncontrollably."

"This could be fun." Emmet smirked.

"It could also be dangerous. You guys better be careful, she can rat you out if she catches you in a lie too." Esme said.

Everyone looked to each other with a guilty look.

"Alice," Kimberly asked.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Were you telling the truth, am I really going to see Tommy again?"

"Yes, one day you'll see him again."

Kimberly waited for the shiver but smiled when it never came. She knew one day, she was going to see Tommy again.

End Flashback 

* * *

><p>She smiled as she thought back to that day. She believed Alice more than anyone else, but that was ten years ago. She hadn't seen Tommy since that day at the airport and she was really starting to miss him and lose faith of ever seeing him again.<p>

"Hey!"

Kimberly jumped startled when Alice jumped in front of her.

"You were a million miles away, what happen?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking. Can I skip the hunt; I just want to get back."

"You know we have to hunt. There are too many people at the airport, why are you suddenly so spooked?"

"I'm not spooked; I just can't wait to get home."

Suddenly Alice had a vision and smirked. "Tell you what, you head north that way and you'll feel better. I promise."

Kimberly sighed and nodded. "All right, I'll be back soon."

Kimberly took off in the direction Alice told her and found a lot more animals than on the south sides of the woods.

She had taken out a few elk and just finished off with a deer when she suddenly heard a gasp. "Kimberly?"

She gasped too and looked up. She knew that voice anywhere."Tommy?"

He was standing there a few feet away from her. He had a look of shock on his face. She reached up to touch her mouth and gasped. She knew it was dripping with blood. She was about to turn and run when he stopped her.

"WAIT! Kimberly, please!"

She stopped to turn and look to him.

"Please, don't run away from me. I've been looking everywhere for you. I've never given up that you were alive, please, Kimberly, please, don't run away from me. I've spent the past ten years searching everywhere for you. Please, I can't lose you again."

She didn't say anything, she waited for a surge of cold that he was lying but she never felt it. He was telling the truth. He had spent all this time looking for her.

"Look, my house isn't too far from here, please, trust me, I just want to talk, give me a chance than you can decide what you want to do, but please, give me a chance. Please, trust me, Beautiful."

Kimberly nodded and walked over to him.

"Thank you, follow me."

Kimberly followed him back to the house. They went inside

Kimberly looked around. "Um…can I use your bathroom and…wash up?"

"Sure, it's right down the hall."

In a flash Kimberly was gone leaving Tommy in shock again.

She came back out a few minutes later.

"Let sit down on the couch and talk." He offered.

She nodded softly.

They both sat down and it was so quiet it made Kimberly feel even more uncomfortable.

"So…what…I mean, are you a…."

"I'm not allowed to tell you. I could get in a lot of trouble. I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"Like the power ranger secret?" he asked.

She nodded. "Only if I tell, I could get killed."

"Ok, then, tell me nothing."

She chuckled softly. "But I'm sure what you're thinking is true. It's hard not to after…how you saw me."

"So…what happen, Kimberly? Please, tell me."

"I…really don't like to talk about. But, the plane crashed and I survived and tried to get help but ended up not being able to do it. Carlisle found me and…well turned me. I've spent the last ten years learning to live my life as…as I am."

Tommy nodded in understanding. "I never believed you were dead. I could always feel you alive but nobody believed me."

Kimberly smiled softly. I've missed you every day."

"Me too."

"Look, Tommy, I know this is a lot to take in so, I'll answer any questions you have."

"Honestly, I only have one."

"What's that?"

"Do I make you uncomfortable, my smell I mean?"

"A little bit, but I can control it. Carlisle says I have the best self control of us all."

"All? How many of you are there?"

"We're a big family, its Carlisle and his wife Esme, their adopted children, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella."

"Wow and they're all….like you?"

"Yeah, but they really helped."

"So, Kimberly…do you think we could ever get back to being….us?"

Kimberly sighed. "I'm still in love with you and I never stopped and I'd love nothing more but, but Tommy, you have to understand something. This isn't going to be easy, I'm a….I'm not human, anymore. You'll have to keep my secret and you have to keep pretending I'm dead to all our friends. You'll have to deal with the fact I live off of animals and what I am, Tommy it's not easy, Edward and Bella started off that way and they had the hardest time once they got together."

"I love you, Kimberly. I never stopped and I know this won't be easy, but when has our love ever been easy? How many times did Zedd or Rita try to break us up? We've gotten through it, Beautiful. I know it won't be easy, but I've fought ten years trying to find you and now that I've found you I'm not letting go. I love you. We have this connection, Beautiful, and that connection is stronger when we're together. Even when we were apart, Kimberly when you died, I felt it, when you were dying I was dying with you. It felt like my insides were on fire and like I was being burned from the inside out. It was awful."

"That was the change, that's what I felt when I was being turned. I never wanted you to feel that. Oh Tommy I'm so sorry!" Kimberly cried.

"No, no, don't cry, Angel, don't cry. It's not your fault. You didn't ask for me to feel that pain. The reason I told you is because I want you to realize how much I love you. I want you to realize that even though a lot has changed you're still the same girl I fell in love with and I still love you with my entire being and I will do whatever I have to in order to be us again. That's a promise."

"I love you too." Kimberly whimpered. "But, I can't ask you to keep this from the others, it's not fair to them, plus you guys knowing is dangerous for you. I can't let you get hurt because of me."

"You're not asking plus, honestly, Kimberly. I haven't been close with the other since you "died" I wouldn't give up on you and they got angry with me so we haven't spoken much anymore. It wouldn't be that hard to keep this from them. Plus, I told you. I'd do whatever I have to do to be with you again, even lie to the others. I told you, I love you, Beautiful. I always have and I always will."

"I love you too, Handsome."

They embraced each other and held each other tightly in their arms never wanting to let go. Kimberly started to cry into his shoulder. Tommy cried too, they were both soo happy to finally be reunited again. But she lived in Forks Washington and he lived in Reefside California…how would they make this work? They'd never survive a long distance relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter Tommy meets the Cullen's, how will it go? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and to see the picture Tommy was looking at, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	6. Tommy Meets the Cullen's

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

* * *

><p>They embraced each other and held each other tightly in their arms never wanting to let go. Kimberly started to cry into his shoulder. Tommy cried too, they were both soo happy to finally be reunited again. But she lived in Forks Washington and he lived in Reefside California…how would they make this work, they'd never survive a long distance relationship.<p>

They both pulled away and Kimberly wiped away his tears. He went to do the same and stopped.

"Not that I'm complaining but…what happen to your tears?"

Kimberly giggled. "Vampires don't shed tears, oh we also don't blush."

"What? What do you mean you don't blush, my Beautiful, Pink Crane, who's got the cutest smile in the world?" he said using the one thing that always got her blushing.

"Tommy, stop it!" she giggled hiding her face behind her hands.

Tommy laughed and moved her hands. He frowned "You really don't blush do you?"

"No, but that still makes me blush mentally."

"It's also makes you giggle so I'm going to continue saying it… my Beautiful, Pink Crane, who's got the cutest smile in the world."

"Tommy!" Kimberly whined with a small giggle. She covered her face again and he chuckled. She uncovered her face and they both smiled and leaned in kissing passionately.

Tommy pulled away needing to breathe. "Wow, your lips are freezing."

"Sorry." She muttered.

"It's ok, I like it."

Kimberly sighed and looked down to her hands. "Are you sure you want me. I'm not the same girl you fell in love with."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't blush anymore, I don't make tears, my lips are like an ice cube, I can't even eat human food anymore. I'm…I'm a monster now, Tommy."

"Kimberly, you may have changed physically, but you're still the same woman I love mentally, and it's that's the part I loved most about you, so am I sure I want you, of course I am, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

"But I'm so different."

"Not really, you still get all giggly and shy when I say you've got the cutest smile in the world."

Kimberly giggled softly. "Tommy!"

He smiled. "You still care about others before yourself; you still have the biggest heart of any person I've ever met."

"Yeah, but it doesn't beat anymore." She whispered.

"It doesn't matter. Plus I'm sure you've still got that same tickle me Elmo giggle right, huh, am I right?"

He reached over and tickled the crook of her neck. She shrugged and gave Tommy's favorite tickle me Elmo giggle. "Tommy!"

"And I bet you're still ticklish right here…" he tickled her sides and she giggled harder.

"Stop it, Tommy."

Tommy chuckled but stopped. "See, you're still the same girl I fell in love with, maybe not physically but that's ok, because I still think you're the most beautiful and wonderful person in the entire world, vampire or no vampire. I love you, Beautiful, I never stopped and I'm not going to."

Kimberly smiled. "I love you too, Handsome, forever and always"

"Forever and always."

They kissed passionately.

Kimberly pulled back and giggled. "That'll be Alice."

"What will be AL…"

Just then the doorbell rang. Kimberly giggled.

"Are you physic?" Tommy asked.

"No, but I am!" a happy voice squealed from outside.

"That is Alice."

Tommy went over to the door and opened it. Suddenly Alice jumped in his arms squeezing him tightly. "I knew it! I knew it! I KNEW IT!"

"Alice, he's human, let him breathe."

Alice released him and he panted. Kimberly giggled. "Tommy, this is my sister, Alice, Alice this is the love of my life, my boyfriend, Tommy Oliver."

"I know who you are." Alice smiled. "I know everything about you."

"Should I be scared?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly giggled again. "Tommy, I've talked about you for ten years none stop. I'd be surprised if she didn't know everything about you."

"And I'm physic."

Tommy laughed. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope. I'm serious."

"Wow, does Kimberly have any cool powers?"

"She's a human lie detector." Alice said.

"What?"

"She can instantly tell when someone is lying."

"Really how?"

"Well, it depends on the lie, most of the time she just gets a chill or shiver, but sometimes she'll actually get physically ill if the lie is really big."

"Wow, that's pretty awesome." Tommy smiled.

"Yeah, so don't lie to her."

"I'd never lie to my Beautiful Crane."

"Good, now go pack."

"What?"

"You're coming with us to Forks. Don't worry you'll be fine." Alice smiled.

"Wait, you want me to go to a house full of vampires, should I buy a garlic necklace or something?"

Alice and Kimberly laughed.

"You can, but it won't protect you. It's just a myth. Almost like us burning in the sunlight."

"Yeah we sparkle." Alice giggled.

Tommy smiled and shook her head. "You're so much like, Kimberly."

"Yeah, isn't it great!"

Tommy smiled. "I'll go pack, just promise I won't get eaten."

Kimberly giggled. "I'll protect you Handsome."

Tommy smiled and poked her ribs making her giggle and squeal. He quickly went upstairs to pack.

"Thank you, Alice."

"You're welcome, Sis."

They shared a hug. Kimberly sighed. "Alice, will…is Tommy really going to stay with me forever?"

"Did you get a chill when he promised not to leave you?"

"No…"

"Then, yes. He'll be with you forever."

"Yeah, but will something come between us that causes us to break up."

"No, look, trust me when I say you and Tommy will be together forever and ever."

Kimberly smiled and nodded.

Tommy came downstairs with his suitcase."All right, let's go."

"Great, but first, Kimberly and I need go into the kitchen and you need to answer the door."

"What?"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Kimberly gasped.

"Who is it?" Tommy asked.

"Jason…" she whimpered. "He's got the same aftershave he's had since he was a teenager. I know that smell anywhere. Tommy, he can't know I was here."

"I know, Beautiful. Don't worry; just go into kitchen with, Alice."

"Actually, we're going to head to the airport just meet us there. Things are going to happen and Kimberly shouldn't be here for it." Alice said.

Tommy nodded. He knew Jason and him weren't on the best of terms and he didn't want Kimberly to see them fighting, or how much he was still hurting with her gone. "All right, when does the plane leave?"

"1 hour."

"I'll be there."

"Come on, Kim." Alice said.

Kimberly looked reluctant to leave.

"It's ok, Beautiful. Go, I promise I'll catch up with you."

"I don't want to leave you." Kimberly whimpered.

"Tommy, are you home?" Jason asked from outside.

"I'll be back, Angel, I promise you, just go." Tommy cooed.

Nodding softly Kimberly took Alice's hand and they both were gone in a flash. Tommy sighed and opened the door.

"What?" Tommy asked.

Jason looked to his bags. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, actually I am."

"Where?"

"Forks Washington."

Jason laughed. "Why?"

"I heard they may have a good teaching job for me, there. I want to look into it."

"So you're moving…again?"

"The further I am from Angel Grove the better."

"So the further you are from Kimberly…"

"Do not bring her into it, Jase."

"Let me ask you something, did you get a job interview or did you get another "lead" on Kimberly."

"Dude, it's been ten years, I know you don't believe she is alive and think I'm crazy, all right? I get it! Just drop it!"

"Not until you agree to agree to stop looking for her and admit to me she's gone."

"Not until you show me the body, all right! SHOW ME THE BODY AND I'LL STOP SEARCHING FOR HER!"

"You're not leaving for a job interview, you're running away. You have no leads on Kim here so you're going somewhere new. Look, one day, it's going to all sink in, and it's going to hurt like nothing you've ever felt before and when that does happen…..I'm going to be right here, just pick up the phone and give me a call."

With that Jason turned around and left.

Tommy sighed. "I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you." He muttered to himself.

He grabbed his bags and headed out, to the airport.

* * *

><p>He arrived at the airport and found Kimberly and Alice at the gate. Kimberly raced into his arms hugging him tightly. He chuckled. "I missed you too, Beautiful."<p>

She let him go. "How'd it go with, Jason."

"He misses you and he still thinks I'm in denial but he promised to be there for me when I finally admit it."

"He's such a good person. I miss him too."

"I know, he still loves you."

Kimberly smiled sadly and nodded.

Tommy held her close to his arms and rubbed her back. "Have you ever thought of telling them? They'll understand the size of this secret."

"I know they will, and I know they'd accept me for what I am."

"So what's the problem?"

"They'll be in danger. I won't let that happen."

"I know."

"You found out, I never actually told you. There is a difference, plus you're in danger too. There isn't anything I can do."

"Kimberly, I do know how to defend myself."

Kimberly shook her head. "You're powerless against vampires, Tommy and if the Volturi ever find out…"

"Vol who?"

Kimberly sighed. "It's a long story."

"Well we've got time, come on, tell me everything."

They sat down on the chairs and Kimberly started to tell Tommy everything…everything that she was allowed to tell him.

One the plane Tommy told Kimberly all about everything that happen to him in the past ten years.

Kimberly laughed. "You do realize you only need like two more colors and you would have been them all."

Tommy laughed with her. "Yeah, no kidding."

"I'm going to start calling you Rainbow Ranger."

"You do and you'll be tickled to death."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Oh yeah?" He instantly started to tickle her sides. She squealed and giggled squirming in her seat.

"Stop it, Tommy!"

Tommy chuckled and stopped. "No more calling me Rainbow Ranger, deal?"

"Deal."

They pressed their lips together and kissed passionately.

* * *

><p>The plane finally landed and everyone got off the plane and into the car and headed to the house.<p>

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked.

"Let's just say you aren't the only one who lives in the middle of the woods." Kimberly giggled.

They arrived at the house and went inside.

"Wow, this is amazing." Tommy said.

"Did you expect us to live in a dark basements with coffins?" Kimberly giggled.

"UH…no…well not the coffins."

"Not the coffins." Kimberly giggled.

They headed up stairs.

"What's the classical music?"

"Edward, he loves to play the piano." Kimberly told them.

Kimberly led him into the kitchen where the others were.

"Everyone, this is Tommy, Tommy…this is my family."

Esme came over first. "Welcome, Tommy. It's soo wonderful to meet you. Kimberly has told us so many wonderful things about it."

"Thank you, you must be….Esme? Kimberly told me a lot about you as well. You have a beautiful home."

"Aren't you sweet? Thank you. This is my husband Carlisle." She said pointing to the blond haired man next to him.

"Please to meet you, Carlisle. I hear you're a Doctor?"

"I am."

"Well, then, Dr. Oliver, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure, are you looking for a job here, I could speak with the head of the office."

"Oh no," Tommy chuckled. "I have my PHD. I'm a teacher, dinosaurs, rocks, bones, that type of stuff."

"Ah, I understand, I'm sure we can find you a job somewhere that is…if you're planning to stay."

"Well…if I can find work I'd love to stay with Kimberly."

"My wife and I will do whatever we can to help."

Tommy nodded. "Thank you."

"This is my husband, Jasper." Alice giggled pulling Jasper over to her.

"Nice to meet you." Tommy said shaking his hand.

"You as well, it's amazing how much happier Kimberly is with you here, but what's even more amazing is your love for each other, it's so strong, it's almost knocks me off my feet."

"Um…thank you?" Tommy asked.

Everyone laughed. "Jasper's power is he can feel what others are feeling, but he can also control your mood too." Kimberly explained.

"Do you all have powers?" Tommy asked.

"Most of us, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme, have no powers, but Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, we all have powers."

"What's Edward and Bella's power?"

"I can read minds." Edward said.

"I've got a shield." Bella said. "It comes in handy."

"Cool."

"Yep, so that's Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie." Kimberly said pointing to each person. "My…siblings."

"Nice to meet you all. "Kimberly told me so much about all of you."

"I'm sure she did. I'm surprised you didn't tell her other friends about us. As if Bella finding out wasn't bad enough but now you, it's going to get us all killed you included, Tommy. But I'm sure Kimberly told you that when she openly blurted it out to you. She put your life in danger and ours." Rosalie said.

"That is not what happen. I caught Kimberly feeding; she never actually told me what she was. She said it was dangerous for her to say the words and I accept that. She didn't blurt it out and she tried to push me away but I wouldn't let her. So don't you dare blame Kimberly for this." Tommy argued back.

He may be human but he would stand up to anyone who verbally assaulted Kimberly.

"Yeah, for now, it's just you, for now. But she talks none stop about her friends and how close they all were and how they never kept secrets from each other and how close they all were. I know all about it. Which means it won't take long before she blabs the secret to them too. This isn't hard for her at all, she knows the second sHe gets a chance she'll expose us all. I know it, she doesn't have to struggle to keep this secret because she plans on tell them everything!"

"Rose!" Carlisle said.

In a flash Kimberly was gone. A sudden sadness washed over Tommy and his heart broke.

"You felt that?" Jasper asked.

"What? Her sadness, yeah, I can feel a lot of what she feels." Tommy said. "I felt that pain from when she was dying too."

"Wait, you felt that burning of your insides when she was being turned?" Carlisle asked.

Tommy nodded. "Kimberly and I have a really strong connection, I've been able to feel what she feels since…well for as long as I can remember."

"Incredible." Carlisle said. "You're true soul mates."

Tommy just smiled softly and nodded. "We are."

"Don't worry, she's just outside." Edward said. "I can hear her clearly, so she's still close."

"Excuse me." Tommy said nicely.

He turned and walked outside. Kimberly was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest. She sniffed back invisible tears. Tommy went over and sat down next to her.

"Hey," he said gently pulling her into his arms. "Don't cry."

"It's just not fair. She's so wrong and it hurts so much. I struggle, everyday, I struggle not to call Trini, and Aisha, and Kat when there is a huge sale at the mall. I struggle not to call Billy when I need help with my science homework. I struggle not to call Zack when there is a dance in town, I struggle not to pick up the phone and just call everyone to see if they want to meet for lunch but mostly I struggle not to pick up the phone and call Jason and tell him I love him and that he's the best big brother in the world and I miss him so much." Kimberly's voice cracked as she cried. "I struggle so much, and I hate having to pretend to be dead because I know they're all hurting so much without me. I know it killed my mom to hear the news, I know my father is overwhelmed with guilt about missing so much of my life. I know all this and I every day I struggle not to pick up the phone and just make all their pain stop. Every day, Tommy, every day for ten years I've struggled and it's just not fair for her to tell me that this isn't hard for me because it is. It's harder than any other secret I've ever kept."

"I know you're struggling, Angel. I can feel it. I know you want to take away everyone's pain but there isn't much you can do. I'm sorry, Angel. I really am but…it's just what has to happen."

"Oh Tommy you don't understand, I would have to be physically restrained because there were so many times I picked up that phone and I was going to call you, just because I missed your voice and I need to hear you were ok. Tommy, I'm so happy to be alive but I really hate having to keep this from everyone."

It had been ten years since Kimberly really vented her feelings about being a vampire and she felt safe and comfortable enough to vent to Tommy so she did.

Tommy just held her close and let her cry. There were no tears but she cried out all her pain and fears of her new life. Tommy just held her wishing more than anything he could take away her pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know sad depressing ending but I liked it, Nessie comes in, in the next chapter. I've also decided to being Jacob into it. What do you think will happen? Will Tommy and Jacob get along? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **

**Just a little side story, today I was at a Easter Egg Hunt for my church and they were doing a door prize raffle and one of the winners were namd "Kimberly Oliver" I got so excited :P Anyway, just a fun story I thought I'd share. Go and review now: **


	7. Job Hunting

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain! Also, I haven't read the Breaking Dawn book so I don't know a lot about Nessie and what she is like so if my facts are wrong I'm sorry. Enjoy: **

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Kimberly looked up at Tommy and smiled softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down like that."<p>

"It's ok, I could tell you needed it."

Kimberly smiled and nodded. "I needed you."

"You have me, now and for forever."

They kissed on the lips. They pulled back.

"Do they know?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly shook her head. "Jasper, does but, I don't think anyone else does."

Tommy chuckled. "I mean do they know about you…as a…teenager…you know, the special thing you used to do."

Kimberly giggled. "Oh, no, Edward knows because he would see me thinking about it but he hasn't told the others and I haven't either so…"

"Maybe we should, maybe if they knew about that secret and how well you kept it, Rosalie would have an easier time trusting that you'll keep this one."

"I can't betray Zordon like that."

Tommy smiled softly. "I'm sure he'd understand."

Kimberly shook her head. "I can't, Tommy. Not yet."

"Ok, well when you're ready, tell me. I'll do it with you."

"Ok…Rainbow ranger."

Tommy instantly started to tickle her again, only this time he went to her most ticklish spot.

"Oh no!" Kimberly giggled instantly "Don't tickle me!"

"I warned you." Tommy smiled.

"Not my armpits!"

Tommy laughed with her. "I told you not to call me rainbow ranger and you did. Now I have the right to punish you."

Kimberly laughed harder no longer able to speak. She laughed and squirmed until her laughed turned mute. Once that happen, Tommy stopped. She panted and glared at him. He laughed. "I told you, if you call me rainbow ranger, I'll tickle you."

She just pouted at him. "Yeah, but tickling my underarms isn't fair. You know it's my most ticklish spot."

Tommy chuckled. "All the more reason to do it."

She gently playfully slapped his arm. "Jerk!"

They both just laughed together.

"Sounds like somebody is feeling better."

They both turned around to see Bella and Edward walking over to them.

Kimberly nodded. "Tommy knows how to make me feel better."

"Good, we know better than anyone how hard this is going to be for your two, but trust me when I say it's going to get better." Edward said.

"But you're both vampires." Tommy said.

"When we first met, I was a human." Bella explained.

"He saved me from…well, from being hit by a car, from being gang raped by some drunk losers, oh and he saved me from a crazy obsessed vampire."

Tommy's eyes went wide. "Wow."

Bella nodded. "Yep. Then he saved my life literally."

"Now you lost me."

"I got pregnant and the baby was killing me from the inside, so when the baby was born I died, he changed me and it brought me back to life."

"Wait, so you have a baby?"

"Yeah, her name is Renesme, but we call her Nessie for short."

"So it's possible for us to still make love and conceive?"

"Possibly, but I doubt it. Kimberly, would have to be human to carry a child. Bella was still human." Edward said.

Kimberly looked down. Tommy had always wanted to start a family with her one day.

"What about making love?" Tommy asked rubbing her back.

"It's dangerous, it could kill you, even if Kimberly is as soft and gently as a feather it will leave you covered in bruises." Edward said.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him, yes, you can still make love. It's the most magical moment in your life."

Kimberly just shook her head. "When the time is right, we will do it, but until then, we're waiting."

"Sounds good to me." Tommy smiled. "So, where is this little Nessie, I'd love to meet her."

"She should be here any minute. She's with our friend Jacob."

Edward growled.

"What's wrong with Jacob?" Tommy asked.

"Let's just say he's a lot like Skull, always going after someone else's girlfriend." Kimberly giggled.

"Oh, I understand. Well is he nice?" Tommy said.

"He saved Nessie, so I think so but Edward still has this strong dislike for him." Bella said.

"What do you think, Kimberly?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly shrugged. "He's a good guy."

"I sense a butt…"

"No, no butts, he's a nice guy."

"Do you like him?"

Again Kimberly shrugged. "He's a good guy."

Tommy knew something wasn't right, she wasn't being honest and he knew it.

"Just wait, you'll meet him soon enough." Bella said.

"Mommy, help me, mommy!" a child's voice called.

A small girl with brown hair and brown eyes came running over and hid behind Bella's legs. She was giggling like mad.

"Nessie, what's the matter?" Bella asked.

"The tickle monster is going to get me!"

Suddenly an older man, around Edward and Bella's age came running over too. "Nessie, I'm going to get you!" he growled playfully.

When he noticed Tommy he stopped. "Who are you?"

"Tommy Oliver, you must be Jacob." Tommy said nicely.

"Yeah, that's me. So I take it you know?"

"Know what?"

"About Kimberly?"

Tommy nodded. "I just found out."

"Good, maybe now she'll actually smile."

"What?"

"She was always pouting and moping about not being able to see you. Now that you're here, it's good to meet you."

"You as well."

They shook hands. Jacob looked to Nessie and smirked. She squealed.

Everyone laughed. Bella turned and lifted Nessie into her arms. "Nessie, this is mommy's new friend, Tommy."

Nessie looked to Tommy and smiled. She whispered in Bella's ear. "Mommy he's really cute."

Everyone laughed, except for Jacob.

Bella put Nessie down and she went over to Tommy. He smiled and lifted her up.

"Hey, Cutie,." He greeted.

"Hi!"

Tommy laughed. "How old are you?"

"I'm five!" Nessie said.

"Wow, you're a big girl."

Nessie giggled and nodded. "Yeah, you smell good."

"Thank you."

"But Mommy says I'm not supposed to eat the people only the animals."

Tommy, startled, quickly put her down, almost dropping her. She giggled and ran inside the house.

"She's…she's a…."

"A blood sucker like the rest of them?" Jacob finished for him.

Kimberly flinched back at the nickname. Even after ten year she wasn't comfortable in her own skin so nicknames like that hurt her easily.

Tommy easily noticed this and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the back of her head and felt her relax.

"No, she's not like us." Edward growled. "A part of her is still human, so don't call her that."

"Is she half and half?" Tommy asked.

Bella nodded.

"That's interesting."

Bella nodded again. "When she cries she makes tears, and she blushes when she is shy or embarrassed, she also sleeps, but she is really fast, really strong, and only feeds on blood."

"That sounds cool." Tommy smiled.

"Jacob has always had a problem with us." Kimberly said softly. "But he had to imprint on Nessie to save her life."

"Imprint."

Jacob laughed. "Dude, you've just learned everything there is to know about vampires, well now it's time you learn about werewolves."

Tommy's eyes went wide "You're a…."

"Yep." Jacob smiled proudly.

"So what's imprinting."

"I made Nessie my soul mate."

"Ewwww she's five years old that's disgusting!" Tommy said.

"She won't always be. When she grows up she'll only have eyes for me and nobody else, and I her." Jacob explained.

"I still don't understand." Tommy said shaking her head.

"It's all right, it's not important." Jacob said. "I saved her life so she and I hang out like best friends."

"Yeah." Edward growled.

"Edward doesn't like it." Kimberly mumbled.

"I can see that." Tommy said.

Bella smiled and shook her head. "Where are you headed Jake?"

"Just back home. I wanted to bring Nessie back before Edward drank me dry…literally"

Tommy felt Kimberly flinch again. He tightened his hold on her.

Bella nodded. "See you around.."

He nodded and took off in a run. In a flash he was gone too.

"I'm going inside." Kimberly said softly again.

In a flash, she was inside.

Bella and Edward shared a look and in another flash Bella was inside too.

"Has Jacob ever hurt, Kimberly, physically?" Tommy asked Edward.

"No, he's never physically hurt anyone. Why do you ask?"

"Kimberly just seemed very uncomfortable and…well…shy around him. She doesn't act like that around most people."

"It's mostly the nicknames he gives us. Kimberly still isn't comfortable with herself as a vampire so his little nicknames or comments just hurt her more than us."

"Does he know that he hurting her?"

"She never told him. Honestly, he doesn't mean it, it's just who he is. I call him dog, or mutt, he's calls me a blood sucker. He really doesn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. I'm sure he'd stop if he knew how Kimberly felt but, because she doesn't say anything he continues."

"Have you ever told him?"

"Lots of times, he doesn't believe me."

Tommy sighed. "I've never seen her so….self conscious before. She's used to be so sure of herself and confident."

Edward nodded. "Look, I hope you don't mind me saying this but….I've become very protective and close to Kimberly these past ten years. I see a lot of myself in her and I know a lot of what's she's going through, so I've tried to help her, the best I can, but honestly, only you can really help her. Before I met Bella, I hated what I was, I had no self confidence in myself at all. I never let people in because I knew they'd leave me. I never thought it was possible for somebody to love me. Once I met Bella I realized that it was possible to be loved and once I knew it was possible for someone to love me, I was able to love myself."

"So as long as I continue to love her, she'll start loving herself."

"I did. Hopefully in time she's love herself again. If she can love herself again, Jacob's words can't hurt her anymore."

Tommy nodded and sighed. He loved Kimberly more than anyone else in this entire world, that part was easy. The hard part was going to be getting Kimberly to love herself.

"Look, I don't know what your plans are, or when you're leaving, but if you love Kimberly like you say you do, don't leave. Move here to Forks and stay with her, leaving her will do more damage than good. Trust me, I tried to leave Bella, once, thinking it was for the best…it almost killed us both."

Tommy shook his head. "I'm not leaving. I do want to stay. But I wouldn't feel right living off Carlisle and always having him pay for me. I'd want to get a job and make my own money."

Edward nodded. "That's understandable. We can help you. But you've got to stay, Man, if you're going to help, Kimberly you've got to stay here."

"I'm going to stay, and I'm going to help, Kimberly."

Edward smiled and nodded. "Look, I want you to know, I do know about…well your teenage life, I promised Kimberly I wouldn't say anything and I meant it."

"Thank you. That would mean a lot to us both."

Edward nodded. "Come on, let's go inside. Your girl is missing you."

Tommy smiled and they both went inside.

* * *

><p>They joined the others in the living room. Tommy lifted Kimberly off the couch and sat down keeping her on his lap. He kissed her head. "You're my Beautiful Crane, and you always will be." He whispered into her ear.<p>

She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Tommy, if you're looking for a job teaching you might want to check at our school." Bella said.

"I would but it would get complicated." Tommy answered.

"Why?"

"Well, I'd lose my job if anyone found out I was dating a student."

Everyone chuckled.

"What about a different school. Jacob goes to a different school you could teach there, that way you're not dating a student."

Tommy nodded. "I'll think about it. Are there any gyms nearby, I'd love to teach martial arts again to the kids."

"I don't know if we do have a gym close by but I will be sure to ask around." Carlisle said.

"Thank you, any teaching job is fine, I just want to find work, so I can make a living here."

"I understand, but you are more than welcome to just stay here. I can pay for anything you need."

"Thank you, that's very kind, but I've always been very independent and supported myself."

Carlisle nodded. "I understand 100%. I've got to get to work but I'll keep my eye out for a job for you."

"Thank you." Tommy nodded.

He stood up and kissed Esme on the head. "Goodbye, Lovely."

In a flash he was gone.

"Well, it's a nice day, let's go job hunting." Emmett said.

Tommy looked outside to see dark clouds, the sun hidden behind them. "Uh…"

Kimberly giggled. "This is a nice day for us. If the sun was shining we'd have to stay indoors."

"Oh….gotcha, Sure, let's go."

Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Alice…everyone except Rosalie stood up and walked outside.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed and still they hadn't found much. Nobody was hiring.<p>

"The only one left is Jacob's school." Bella said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"I'll try anything." Tommy said.

"We can't go with you this time, Tommy." Kimberly sighed.

"Why not?"

"It's a long story, but to shorten it, we're not allowed on the werewolves land otherwise they're allowed to kill us." Edward said.

"But, Jacob was on this side."

"It's complicated, Tommy. We can't cross the river." Bella explained.

"Why not?" Tommy asked again.

"Tommy, do you remember hearing those stories about the power rangers?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, they were all over the news." Tommy answered playing along.

"Well, I'm sure, they weren't allowed on the enemy Rita's land right?"

Tommy nodded.

"But Rita was allowed to come to earth and destroy it as many times as she wanted?"

"Yeah?"

"Well this is like that. The vampires are the rangers and the werewolves are Rita, they can come onto our side but we can't go on their side. It's just how it is."

Tommy fought off the smirk at how weird that sounded. Then he sighed. "So even if I go and I get this job you'd never be able to visit me?"

Kimberly shook her head. "I'm sorry. Don't let me stop you though, if you want this job go get it. I'll still be able to see you after work hours and on the weekends."

"I don't know, Kim."

"Look, you might not even get it. But you're Tommy Oliver and you always try and you never give up so, go, we will wait for you." Kimberly told him.

He sighed and nodded. He crossed over to the other side and Kimberly sighed. She sunk down to her knees.

"You ok?" Edward asked.

"Not even close. I know it's what he wants but..."

"But you don't like him being away from you."

She nodded. "How can I protect him if he's not here?"

"Look," Bella said as she sat next to Kimberly. "When I was human, Jake and I were best friends and I'd cross the river to hang out with him. Edward hated it because he knew if Jake hurt me, he'd never be able to protect me. Jacob would never hurt me, he loved me. I always come back safely and so will Tommy. He's a human, the wolves might not even notice him. If they do they won't hurt him. He's not a threat to them and they know it."

Kimberly nodded. "I want him to be happy, but I don't want to him over there."

"Let's just wait and see, he might not even get the job. Come on, I could use a hunt."

Kimberly sighed and nodded. She stood up and they both took off into the woods.

* * *

><p>Once they finished their hunt they met back with the others by the river. Just as they returned Tommy came back.<p>

"Tommy!" Kimberly squealed.

She ran and hugged him. He chuckled as she nearly knocked him over. "I missed you too, Beautiful."

They shared a kiss and pulled away.

"How'd it go?" Kimberly asked.

"They said the same thing as everyone else. 'I'm sorry, we're just not looking for any new teachers at the moment but we will keep you in mind, the next time we do.' So I didn't get it."

"I'm sorry." Kimberly said.

"No you're not." Tommy smiled. "You're super happy I didn't get the job."

Kimberly but her lower lip. "Maybe…"

Tommy chuckled and poked her in the stomach. She squealed.

"It's ok. I'm kind of happy too."

"We should head back home. Carlisle will be home soon, maybe he found something." Edward said.

Everyone nodded and headed back to the house. As happy as Kimberly was she was worried, if Tommy didn't find a job he'd go back to Reefside and she'd lose him all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN what do you think will happen? Will Tommy find a job or will our two lovers be torn apart again? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	8. Teaching Jasmine

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter: **

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the house. Esme came out of the kitchen. "How'd it go?"<p>

"Bad, nobody seems to be hiring." Tommy sighed.

"Too bad," Rosalie said as she walked over to them. "Looks like you'll have to go back to Reefside."

Kimberly whimpered and clung to his arm, not enough to hurt him, just enough to keep him in place. Tommy smiled and pulled his arm free but pulled her into his arms. "Sorry, Rosalie, but job or no job I'm going to stay here in Forks. Nothing will send me back to Reefside. Everything I want and everything I need is right here in my arms." He kissed Kimberly on the head. She smiled and snuggled into his arms. "Don't worry Rosie, you're stuck with me." Tommy smirked.

Rosalie growled and walked away.

Carlisle came in and he was smiling widely. "Tommy you're here, good. I was hoping you would be."

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"I think I may have found you a job."

"Really?"

Carlisle nodded. "A girl came in to the hospital today she was seven years old. She had been physically bullied at school and ended up with a good size gash on her head so her father brought her in. She was fine physically, just needed a few stitches. Her father was wanted to sign her up for some self defense classes but he said all the places he's tried were too much money. He's struggling with money right now so he can't get her in anywhere. I gave him your number and said you might be interested. It won't pay a lot but it's something."

Tommy nodded. "Of course I'd love to help him. It angers me that children are still being bullied and at such a young age too."

"Yes, me too. I have to warn you, she's very shy and skittish. She doesn't trust most people."

"I don't blame her. I'll be gentle with her. I'll make sure she can trust me."

"He should be giving you a call later today."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

He smiled and nodded. "Sure, I just hope it works out."

"Me too."

Carlisle went over to Esme and they shared a kiss hello before going to the kitchen. Tommy lifted Kimbery up and spun her around. She squealed in giggles. Tommy set her down. They both leaned in and kissed passionately on the lips, forgetting all about the world around them.

Kimberly pulled away and covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Your smell." She whimpered.

Tommy looked confused. "Is it really that bad? I swear I showered this morning."

Kimberly giggled softly. Only he could make a joke about her almost biting him.

"No, it's your blood." Edward explained. "It's more tempting to her because you're her soul mate. I was like that with Bella. Her blood smelled better than anyone else's blood and there were times I've had to force myself not to hurt her. That's why making love is so dangerous. The smell drives you insane and there is a chance you'll lose control."

"Oh, what if I wear a garlic necklace." He joked again.

He knew it was stupid but his jokes were making Kimberly smile again and that's all that mattered to him.

"Actually, there isn't anything you can do about it. Kimberly just has to lean to control herself around you." Emmett said.

"She's strong; I know she can do it." Tommy said. "I know she won't hurt me."

Kimberly smiled at Tommy. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed softly and pulled back.

"So, what do you guys do now?" Tommy asked.

"Well…we normally go into our bedrooms and just hang out…you know, as a couple." Emmett said moving his eye brows up and down.

"I got it, thanks, Emmett" Tommy chuckled.

"I normally just sat in my room alone." Kimberly told him. "I'd look at pictures of you and the group and I'd just cry."

"Oh, Kim, I'm sorry…But, I'm here now and I refuse to let you cry. So show me to your room and let's have some couple fun."

Kimberly giggled and took his hand. She led him up the stairs and into her room.

He looked around and chuckled. "Wow, all pink with a little white, why am I not surprised?"

"Shut up!" Kimberly giggled.

In a flash she was over and on the bed. Tommy chuckled. He went over and jumped onto the bed landing on top of her making her squeal. He chuckled. "So, Ms. Hart, what shall we do?" he whispered softly his lips just barely touching his.

"I can think of a few ideas." She whispered back.

He chuckled and sat up. "Yeah, so can I."

She pouted. "It' not nice to tease."

He chuckled and poked her stomach. She squealed. "It's tease or tickle, your pick."

"Neither!"

He laughed and climbed off her. "Why don't I finish catching you up on everything and everyone."

Kimberly nodded. She sat up too and they both sat against the headboard and cuddled into each other's arms. They just spent the next few hours just talking none stop, just like the old days. They laughed and teased each other the whole time.

* * *

><p>After a few hours Tommy cell phone rang. He smiled and answered it.<p>

"Hello?"

"Is this Tommy Oliver?"

"Yes, who am I speaking with?"

"My name is Kenny Lake; I got your number from Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Yes, he told me you'd call. I'm sorry to hear about what's happening with your daughter. Is she all right?"

"Physically she'll be fine but mentally she's really hurting and she's has no much self doubt in herself it kills me. I was hoping if she could learn to defend herself she might feel better and stronger…more powerful against the bullies."

"I agree. Look, I understand you're also low on cash, I also understand what your daughter is going through. A few friends of mine were bullied a lot when we were in school. My girlfriend is actually going through something similar right now. So, I'll help you out free of charge."

"No, I can't let you do that. I have to give you some kind of payment."

Tommy chuckled. "I really don't want to take your money, as long as your daughter can gain some confidence, it's all the payment I need. "

Now it was Kenny's turn to laugh. "You really are a caring man, but please, I want to pay you something, anything."

"All right, what about….5 dollars an hour."

"I think I can manage that. When shall we meet?"

"Whenever is good for you."

"Well…how about tomorrow. I'm keeping her out of school for a while."

"Sure, what time?"

"After lunch time?"

"Sure, I'm kind of new to the area so you'll have to help me find a good location."

"What about the park? "

"Sure."

He looked to Kimberly, who was poking him. "I can tell you how to get there." She whispered. Tommy nodded.

"My girlfriend has lived her longer than I have so she'll help me find my way there. I look forward to meeting with you."

"You as well, thank you so much for your help."

"Anytime. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Tommy hung up and looked to Kimberly. He chuckled at her pout. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not being physically bullied."

"No, but you are being verbally bullied and you're low on self-confidence, making those verbal comments hurt more than they should."

Kimberly looked down at her hands. "I knew you'd bring this up."

"Kimberly, Jacob seems like a nice guy. He doesn't mean to hurt you when he says those things. You're just still so scared of being a vampire that it hurts you."

Kimberly looked down. "I can't talk about it."

"Why not? You used to be able to tell me anything."

"I know, and it's not you. Everything I say is heard by the Cullen's. I love them but, I can't let them hear this. "

"Ok, so let's go out, just you and me. You can tell me everything."

"I can't."

"Why not, the sun is setting; you don't have to worry about that."

"It's not the sun. I just…I miss the days we'd go to our special place in our park, the spot by the lake."

"Where we shared our first kiss?"

Kimberly nodded.

Tommy sighed. "It's too risky to go back there."

"I know."

"Let's just go out, we can talk a walk and you can tell me anything or you can tell me nothing. But let's get out of here, just you and me, no more interruptions."

Kimberly sighed, it did seem like whenever they were finally alone one of the Cullen's would interrupt them.

"But where can we go?"

"I don't know, but let's go anyway."

Kimberly nodded. They both stood up and left the house. They started to walk, hand in hand, neither of them speaking just enjoying the cool nighttime air. When Kimberly was far enough from the house and she was sure the Cullen's wouldn't hear her she stopped walking.

"I'm scared of Zordon, hating me." She whispered.

Tommy looked to her in shock. "What?"

"We spent three years of our lives protecting Angel Grove from monsters, now I am a monster, you'd have to protect Angel Grove from me. I feel like by becoming this monster I've failed Zordon, I feel like I've failed everyone. After three years of being good, I become the evil..." Kimberly shook her head.

Tommy knew if she could shed tears she could be crying right now. He rubbed her back and turned her to face him. "You're not evil, Kimberly. A vampire who feeds on the blood of animals to spare the lives of humans? How is that evil? I even heard Esme talking to Bella, you don't go after the bunnies or the deer, and you don't even go after the bears or frog."

"Bears made me think of Aisha and the frogs made me think of Adam. If I killed a frog or bear I'd kill him."

Tommy smiled gently and lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. "That's my point. You're not evil because of the way you choose to live. Zordon would be proud that you were able to break the evil side of yourself and be good. Just like when we were turned evil, we always came back in the end. That's what you did. You were turned evil, but then you fought and fought until you broke that evil spell and now you're good again."

"Everyone has had their fair share of slip ups Tommy, what if mine is you, or Jason, or someone else I love?"

"Has Bella slipped up?"

"No…"

"Has Carlisle slipped up?"

"No…"

"SO how can you be sure you'll slip up too? Even when you were human you had amazing self-control. I'm sure that helps. Plus it's been ten years, if you haven't slipped up yet I'm sure you won't."

Kimberly just moved her eyes to the floor. "I'm a monster, Tommy. There is no good about it."

Tommy let her go and put his wrist toward her mouth. "Bite me." He said.

She looked up shocked. "What?"

"Bite me? If you're as horrible as you say, and you're such a evil monster, the bite me."

"NO! TOMMY STOP!" Kimberly screamed and pushed his wrist away from her mouth.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you! Stop it! Please!"

Tommy hated hurting her like this but, Kimberly was the type of person that needed that tough love to help sometimes.

"Why do you care? A real monster, a real vampire wouldn't care about hurting me. They'd smell my blood and drink, then ask questions later."

"You can't believe I'm a good person." Kimberly whimpered.

"Yes, I can, and I do. You are a good person, Kimberly. You're a great person. If you were a bad person you'd go out and you'd kill an entire town of people in one night and move on to the next town in the morning. You, on the other hand, you only drink from lions or elk, you don't even take down bears because your best friend's spirit animal is a bear. You don't eat deer because you've watched Bambi one too many times. Kimberly, I'll tell you this until you believe me, You. Are. A Wonderful. Kind. Caring. Person. Vampire or Human. YOU. ARE. NOT. A. MONSTER! Kimberly, you may have changed physically but you have the same heart you had before your change and that's the part of you that I fell in love with. I don't care that you sparkle in the sunlight, I don't care that you need to feed on animals to survive, I don't care that you have super speed or super strength. To me, you're still the same girl I fell in love with in high school and nothing can take that away from you. You know when I'm lying, Kimberly, you can tell, you could tell before you got that power, but now it's even stronger, so tell me, am I lying to you?"

Kimberly waited for the shiver, or even the feeling of feeling physically ill but nothing came. That caused Kimberly to start crying. He really did love her and he really did believe she wasn't a monster. "I love you so much, Tommy. Thank you!"

Tommy pulled her back into his arms and held her close and rubbed her back. He kissed her head and just let her cry. Now that they had figured out why she hated herself so much, maybe now they could start working on her loving herself again.

"Tommy, can I come to the park with you tomorrow?" she asked softly.

"Will you be ok if you do?"

Kimberly nodded. "I'm used to being around humans now. I'm around them all the time at school."

Tommy nodded. "Sure you can come. I don't mind."

Kimberly smiled. "I don't like being away from you anymore. It makes me sad."

Tommy smiled gently. "It makes me sad too, Beautiful."

They just stood there in the middle of the street holding each other tightly. Never, ever, wanting to be apart again. But Tommy was starting to worry, if she was upset by him just going to work for a few hours, how was she going to handle it when he went back to Reefside to pack his things? Maybe he was just being paranoid. Kimberly wasn't very clingy to him….was she?

* * *

><p>That next day Kimberly and Tommy were at the park waiting for Kenny to arrive.<p>

"Kimberly, if I asked you for help would you feel comfortable sparring with me?" Tommy asked.

"Um…Yeah, I guess. I can control my strength, why?"

"Well, if this little girl is as scared as I think she is, she's going to need the help of girl power to get her confidence up."

Kimberly smiled and nodded. "Sure, just don't go easy on me."

"Me? Go easy on a weak little girl like you?" he teased playfully.

"Oh it's on now Rainbow Ranger." She teased back.

They both playfully glared at each other before bursting into laughter. The only time they were ever really angry with each other was if they were under a spell. Anytime they pretended to be angry, it lasted less than a minute because they both ended up laughing.

Kimberly stopped laughing and tensed a bit.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I can just smell them coming." She answered.

"If you're uncomfortable you can leave."

"No, no, I'm ok. I can control it."

Tommy nodded and smiled.

A tall man in his late 20s came walking over with a small girl who was about seven year's old and looked scared.

"Are you, Tommy Oliver?" the man asked.

"Yes, you're Kenny?"

"That's me, nice to meet you."

The two men shook hands.

The small girl's eyes locked with Kimberly. She smiled nicely and waved at her. The girl quickly hid behind her father. Kimberly chuckled softly.

"Kenny, this is my girlfriend, Kimberly, she's going to be helping me train your daughter."

They two of them shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Kimberly said.

"You as well."

Kenny turned and lifted his daughter into his arms. "This adorable little cutie is Jasmine, my seven year old daughter."

"Nice to meet you Jasmine." Kimberly said gently. "Do you have a pet tiger named Roger? I'd love to meet him."

Jasmine giggled and shook her head. "No, I'm not that Jasmine."

"Are you sure? You look like a Princess to me." Tommy smiled.

Jasmine blushed and giggled shyly.

Kenny put her back down on the ground. He stepped back a bit so he wasn't in the way.

Tommy knelt down to her level. "We're going to just start with some defense moves today. Is that ok?"

She nodded softly.

"Ok, I'm going to come at Kimberly and she's going to block me."

Jasmine nodded again.

Tommy looked to Kimberly as he stood up. "Are you ready?" he muttered so softly only she'd hear.

She nodded. He came at her with his first raised and she brought her arms up to cover her face.

"Wow." Jasmine gasped.

Tommy lowered his first and turned to Jasmine. "Remember; block with your arms not your hands. Your arms are stronger than your hands so it's better protection for your face."

"Ok, What about my tummy and legs?"

"Same thing, block with your arms."

He turned to Kimberly and threw a punch toward her stomach and Kimberly brought her arm over her stomach to block him. He threw a kick toward her legs and she did the same thing to block him once more.

"That's so cool." Jasmine smiled.

Kimberly and Tommy smiled. "So the next time someone comes after you just remember to use your arms ok?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to try?"

"Try what?"

"Blocking, I can come after you and you block me?"

Jasmine took a few steps back. "No."

Kimberly knelt down to her level. "It's ok, Tommy would never hurt you. How about this, I'm going to try and tickle you belly, you have to block me to stop me?"

Jasmine nodded. Kimberly slowly reached her hand out wiggling her fingers. Jasmine's little arm flew over her stomach to block Kimberly.

"Good job, that was amazing." Tommy smiled.

"Do you fight too, Miss Kimberly?"

Kimberly giggled. "Call me, Kimberly, and yes. Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't fight."

Jasmine nodded and giggled. "Yeah! We're just as strong as men!"

"That's right. Let's try it again."

Kimberly reached toward her again and she quickly blocked her stomach. Kimberly knew part of her fear was that they were taller than her and didn't like them towering over her. But once Kimberly was at her level she had no problem fighting back and even showing a bit of confidence.

"That's great, but what are your knee, is that ticklish?"

Kimberly reached lower for her knee but Jasmine blocked her before she could touch her.

"Good job! You're doing great." Kimberly smiled.

Jasmine giggled proudly. She turned to her father. "Daddy, I did it, did you see?"

"I did see, you were very good." Kenny smiled.

Jasmine turned back to Kimberly. "Now what?"

"Now, you've got to remember to never take your eyes off your attacker." Tommy chuckled kneeling down next to Kimberly. "I know you were excited and you wanted to show your father but you have to remember that you can't take your eyes off your attacker, if you do they can hurt you again."

Jasmine nodded softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, just remember that. "

"I will."

"Good, now that you know how to defend yourself Kimberly and I are going to show you some moves on how to fight back in case you're ever attacked from behind."

Jasmine nodded. Kimberly and Tommy stood up. Kimberly turned her back to Tommy. He slowly crept up behind her, and then grabbed her around the neck. She gently, so she didn't kill him, stopped on his foot, elbowed him in the ribs them elbowed him in the face. Tommy fell to ground.

"Yay!" Jasmine cheered. "Go Kimberly, go!"

Kimberly laughed. "Thank you, but now the important part is that I need to run and try to get help."

Tommy stood back up. Jasmine gasped. "Kimberly!"

They both chuckled. "It's ok, this was just to show you, Tommy's not a bad guy." Kimberly explained.

"Also, something Kimberly didn't do is screaming really loudly. If someone hears you screaming they can come help you." Tommy said.

He looked to Kimberly and knew if it was possible she'd be blushing right now. How could she have forgotten something so simple? He chuckled. He looked back to Jasmine and knelt down beside her. "All right, now you try, I want you to try and attack me."

He knew she couldn't attack Kimberly without breaking a bone. So he had to be the attackee.

Jasmine looked scared to death. Tommy smiled softly. "All right, you don't have to turn around. Just came at me. Show me how you punch."

Jasmine made her hand into a fist and shot it out at Tommy. He caught it with ease. She whimpered softly. He let her go. "It's ok, that was good. But when you punch you've got to turn your arm as you do it. It makes the punch stronger."

Jasmine just nodded.

"Try again."

Jasmine went to punch him again only this time twisting her arm as she went and got Tommy in the chest, sending him to the floor. Jasmine burst into giggles and jumped up and down. "I did it! I did it!"

Kimberly laughed. "That was awesome; you know not many people can bring Tommy Oliver to the ground like that. You should be very proud."

Jasmine jumped up and down and continued to cheer for herself.

Tommy stood up and chuckled. "That was great, I'm very proud of you. One last move, ok?"

Jasmine nodded.

"I'm going to come at Kimberly with a punch and she's going to defend herself from it."

Jasmine nodded again.

Tommy came at Kimberly. Kimberly grabbed his first and twist his arm behind his back and then kicked him in the back, gently of course, sending him to the ground.

Jasmine was in awe once more. "You're really strong."

Kimberly smiled. "I've had years of practice. I was just around your age when I first learned to fight."

"Who taught you?"

"My big brother, Jason." Kimberly answered.

"Do I get to meet him?"

Kimberly's face fell. Tommy went over next to her and rubbed her back. "Jason lives in another state, so you won't be able to meet him." He explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, now, that's enough for today. You did really good, but practice makes perfect. So go home and practice everything you've learned today. Next week, we will do a review but you're going to be teaching me and Kimberly."

Jasmine nodded her head happily and turned to her father. Kenny smiled and walked over.

"Thank you so much, I haven't seen her smile in such a long time."

"It's my pleasure. She's very smart, she's learning quickly. It won't be long before she feels safer and more confident in herself."

"I can't wait."

Tommy smiled and shook Kenny's hands once more. Kenny handed him a five dollar bill. Tommy sighed but smiled. "Thank you."

"No, thank you."

"Thank you, Kimberly." Jasmine said.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Kimberly knelt down and gave the girl a hug.

Kenny and Jasmine walked off. Tommy turned to Kimberly. He kissed her cheek. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I just really miss, Jason."

Tommy just hugged her close and rubbed her back. Jason missed her just as much but there was no way they'd be able to see each other again.

"Come on, let's go home." He cooed softly.

Together they headed back to the house. Tommy knew now that he had a job he'd have to go back home to pack up the rest of his stuff, that worried him because he knew Kimberly would have a hard time with him leaving her…he just hoped he was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter that question will be answered, but what do you guys think? Will Kimberly let Tommy leave or will she be upset? Leave me your thoughts in a review! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	9. Leaving Again

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter: **

* * *

><p>A couple days passed and Tommy continued with Kenny and Jasmine. Jasmine was getting really good and very strong, both mentally and physically. Kimberly continued to get stronger and more confident in herself as well. Tommy just hoped she was strong enough to be there alone while he went home.<p>

One afternoon Tommy was in the bedroom on the computer, when Kimberly came in.

"Hey, Beautiful." He smiled and looked up at her.

"Hey, Handsome."

"How was the hunt?"

"Good, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

She went over and sat down cuddling next to him on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Booking my flight." He answered.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Um…well…I'm going to Reefside."

"I'm not invited?"

"Baby, you know it's too dangerous for you to go back there. Plus I'm only going back there to pack my things and say goodbye to the others."

Kimberly frowned and bowed her head. "I want to come with you."

"I know, and I wish you could come with me too, but we both know it's too dangerous."

Kimberly shook her head. "I don't want you to go without me."

"I'll be back in a week. I'll be back before you know it."

Kimberly just shook her head again.

"Beautiful, tell me what you're scared of."

"I don't want to lose you." She whispered.

"I'm not going away forever. I'll be back."

"You could get hurt on the plane." She said even softer.

Tommy sighed. Now he understood her fear. She had "died" in a plane crash. Now she was scared the same would happen to him and she wouldn't be there to save him.

"Baby, that isn't going to happen. I've already asked Alice. She said I'm getting there safely and coming home safely."

"Her visions can change, Tommy. I can't take that risk. Please, Tommy don't leave me!"

Tommy sighed and hugged her closer to his side. He kissed the top of her head. "Look, I haven't paid for the flight yet, I can still cancel it. I have to go back to Reefside, there are some lose ends I need to tie up, because I'm living here now. I can drive there and back, would that make you feel more comfortable?"

Kimberly nodded. "I just really don't want you to fly." She said her voice cracking.

"I don't understand, we all flew together to get here."

"I was with you, I knew if something should happen I could save you. If you fly without me and something happens…." Kimberly shook her head not wanting to finish.

Tommy sighed. He had known her fear but he just wanted to hear her say it. "Then I'll drive, I'll be gone longer but I'll just drive, if that makes you feel better."

Kimberly nodded. "I don't want you to be gone too long but I'd rather you be gone longer and not fly, then be gone shorter and fly."

"Ok, Beautiful, then that's what I'll do." He kissed her head once more and turned to the laptop and canceled his flight."

Kimberly let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Beautiful, why don't you help me pack. What do you wear when you quit your job?"

Kimberly's eyes went wide and she jumped off the bed and rushed into the closet to look at his clothes. Tommy chuckled. Deep down, she was still the Kimberly Hart he knew and loved, vampire or not. She started to go on and on about what he was going to wear and he just listened and smiled. He was wrong; Kimberly wasn't too attached to him. She just worried about his safety.

After he was packed and ready to go, Kimberly asked "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll be back in two weeks."

"I'm going to miss you." She whimpered.

"I'm going to miss you too, Beautiful, but I'll be back before you know it."

Kimberly just nodded.

"Hey, come on; let me see my favorite smile."

Kimberly shook her head.

"Fine," Tommy shrugged. "I'll just have to force it out of you."

He reached his hand up to the crook of neck and tickled her. She instantly giggled and shrugged her shoulders. Tommy chuckled and stopped tickling her. "That's better."

"I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Kimberly."

They kissed passionately on the lips. They spent the rest of the day and night fooling around, having fun, tickle fights, teasing each other, but also Kimberly's favorite playful wrestling.

* * *

><p>That next morning Tommy woke up and jumped in the shower quickly and got dressed. He grabbed his bags and brought them downstairs to the door. He set them down and chuckled. Kimberly was standing in front of it guarding it with her life.<p>

"I'm not going to hurt the door." He told her.

"You're not leaving." She said.

"There is a back door."

"Go on and try, I'll be there before you."

"It might be a trick." He said with a wink. "I'll pretend to rush over there, then while you run towards the back door I escape through this door."

"You wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

Tommy smiled. "No, I wouldn't, but I will have to leave soon. I want to get an early start and skip the traffic."

Kimberly shook her head. "You're not going."

Tommy sighed. "Kimberly, we talked about this, I even canceled my plane ticket so you wouldn't be scared."

"You could crash the car and die too."

"So what should I do, walk?"

"Would you?" Kimberly's eyes lit up.

Tommy chuckled. "Kimberly, walking would take me forever to get there and back."

Kimberly frowned. "I don't want you to go."

"Beautiful, I have things I need to take care of. I have to quit my job say goodbye to a few people. I have a very special basement I need to make sure it gets taken care of."

"So let me come with you, please."

"Everyone in Reefside believes you're dead. You can't risk anyone seeing you."

"I'll go hunt or hide in the bathroom. I promise."

Her voice cracked and Tommy sighed. She wasn't making this easy.

"Kimberly, it's better for you to be here. I'll be back in two weeks. I promise."

Kimberly just whimpered. "I don't want you to leave."

"Kimberly, I'm not flying, you don't need to worry about something happening to me."

"That's never going to stop." Bella said. "Till this day Edward worries about me and I'm the same as he is."

"You worry about people you love, I get that, but I'm only going to be gone two weeks. I promise. I'll call you every day and we can talk all the time." Tommy said.

"No, you're not going!"

"Kim, Baby, I need to leave."

"NO! PLEASE! NOT AGAIN! TOMMY DON'T GO!" Kimberly whimpered. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! PLEASE."

She had no tears but Tommy could tell she had started to cry.

"Not again? What is she talking about?" Bella asked.

Suddenly, Tommy realized why she was getting so upset by him leaving.

"Oh Baby, come here, Angel."

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. "Shhh, shhh, it's ok, Angel. It's ok, shhh."

"What's wrong, why does she keep saying not again?" Bella asked.

Tommy sighed. "The last time we were apart was when she was leaving for her trip. She was only supposed to be gone a few months and it ended up being ten years. She's scared she's seeing me for the last time."

"Please, don't leave me, Tommy. Please!" Kimberly begged.

"Beautiful, I'll be ok. You know I'm a very safe driver."

"But if someone is drunk…"

Tommy sighed. "Kimberly, I promise I'll be ok."

She just whimpered and clung to him. Tommy kissed her hair and whispered in her ear. "I'll be fine; Zordon is going to be watching out for me. The power will protect, it's always going to protect us."

Kimberly let him go and nodded. "Ok, I love you."

"I love you too. Beautiful."

They kissed passionately on the lips and Tommy took his bags and made his way out to the car. Kimberly watched him. Bella went over to her and rubbed her back. "Why don't you go for a hunt? It might help take your mind off things."

Kimberly just nodded and took off in a flash she was gone.

"All right, guys, she is gone. Let's get to work." Bella called to the others.

* * *

><p>When she came home Alice was waiting with a smirk on her face. "Hello." She said happily.<p>

"You're happier than normal, what's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"We have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"How would you feel if I told you Carlisle brought you and Tommy your own little cottage not too far from here?"

"What?"

"It just belongs to you and Tommy so Tommy can have friends over and not have to worry about us and you two can be alone and not be interrupted, plus you can talk to him about stuff you don't want us to hear."

"I'd feel like you're kidding."

"I'm not." Alice squealed. "Follow me."

Kimberly followed her out of the house and a little further back into the woods. They stopped when they reached a wooden cottage. It was surrounded by trees and flowers.

"Wow, Alice, this is beautiful." Kimberly smiled.

"I know, don't worry, the others and I will take care of moving all yours and Tommy's stuff in here. You just get to enjoy it."

"I don't get to help?" Kimberly asked.

"Not unless you want to."

"I want to; it will help keep me busy so I don't think about Tommy and how much I miss him."

"In that case, run back to the house and start packing your things, we've got work to do."

Kimberly smiled and obeyed. She couldn't wait for Tommy to go home and see their new house.

* * *

><p>It had taken a few days, but Tommy finally arrived at Reefside. The first thing he did was go to the school and tell the Principal that he was leaving. She was very understanding and wished him well. Now he just had to tell everyone else.<p>

He met up with Haley and the teens at his house later. He told them the news and they weren't happy.

"Why are you leaving? I thought you loved it here." Kira said.

"I do, and I love you guys, and I'll always be here if you need a friend, but I can't stay here anymore. It's too close to home and too close to memoires of Kimberly. I'm sorry."

"We understand, Tommy. I'll take care of the command center/basement for you."

Tommy chuckled. "Thanks, Haley, I was hoping you would."

"Will you ever come back?" Kira asked.

"Sure, I'll be back to visit. You just won't see me all the time. You can always call me if you really need me."

The teens nodded.

"You're a good man, Dr. O. I wish you all the best." Trent said.

"Thank you."

"We will miss you, Dr. O just promise not to get eaten by anymore dinosaurs." Ethan laughed.

Tommy laughed. "I'll do my very best."

"Good luck, Dr. O, and if you happen to find any cute girls while you're there give them my number."

Tommy laughed again and nodded. "Will do, Man."

Everyone body hugged and said their goodbyes. Kira shed a few tears and cried on Trent's shoulder as they left the house. Tommy turned to Haley. "Look, Haley, you've been so good to me and a great friend through the years and I want you to have my house. I've already got the paperwork, all you have to do is sign it and the house is yours. That way I'll feel better knowing my command center is being taken care of."

Haley smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Tommy. That's very sweet."

They shared a hug and Tommy handed her the paper work. Haley signed it and Tommy gave her the keys.

"SO…when are you leaving?"

"Soon. I have to make one last stop in Angel Grove before I go back."

"Are you sure seeing them is such a good idea."

"I'm not going to see them. They've made it very clear that they don't support my belief that Kimberly is still alive and until I admit it that she's gone, they want nothing more to do with me. But there is a place I need to go to, and say a proper goodbye, not only for myself but for Kimberly as well."

Haley understood where he was going and nodded. "Just be safe, all right, I don't want to get a call at 3am saying you've gotten yourself trapped in another piece of Amber again."

Tommy chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Thank you, Haley, for everything."

They shared one last hug; Haley gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tommy grabbed his bags and left.

* * *

><p>He drove for about an hour and arrived in Angel Grove, there were lots of places he could go but there was only place he felt was important enough to see one last time. It took him some time to get there but when he finally arrived he smiled. To anyone it was just a big open space but he knew better. That big open space had once held a place he considered his second home.<p>

He went up to the hill and sighed. "Please, Zordon, tell me I'm doing the right thing. I hate lying to the others; especially because I know they miss Kim so much. But Kimberly trusts me and I can't betray that. Even worse if I tell, Kimberly would be killed. I know I shouldn't but I do, I feel guilty for not telling them. I just…please Zordon if you can hear me give me a sign that I'm doing the right thing. Help this to not ruin our friendship."

Tommy sighed and looked at the ground. He stayed for a few more minutes before he left and got back into his car to make the long journey home. He couldn't wait to see Kimberly again. He missed her so much. He thought of going to see the others but he knew they'd end up in another fight and he was in too good of a mood to let them ruin it.

Tommy smiled to himself as he thought about Kimberly. He couldn't wait to get home to her and start their lives together. This time, nothing was going to break them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN what's going to happen in the next chapter? Will Kimberly and Tommy live happily ever after or will something get in their way? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Thanks to mae-E for her idea of Tommy and Kimberly's private house. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and a picture of Tommy and Kimberly's cottage FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	10. Best Friends or Sisters

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

><p>He arrived back at the Cullen's house. He made it there faster than he thought so he was home early and he couldn't wait to surprise Kimberly…if Alice hadn't told her first.<p>

He got out of the car and went inside. "Hello?"

The house was empty. Maybe they were all out hunting? He went upstairs to Kimberly's bedroom and gasped everything in her room was gone. Now he really started to worry, what had happen to Kimberly?

"Hello?"

"HELLO!" a voice squealed.

Tommy jumped surprised and turned around to see Alice. "Alice, don't do that!"

She giggled. "Sorry."

"Where is Kimberly's stuff?"

"At your house."

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me."

Tommy followed Alice out and through the woods. He stopped the house and gasped.

"This is our gift for you and Kimberly. Bella and I have our own place and we thought you two could use your own place." Edward said.

"This is amazing. Thank you all so much."

He hugged all the Cullen's and looked around. "Where is Kimberly?"

"Hunting."

"Oh, will she be back soon."

Alice nodded. "Yeah…by the way you might want to brace yourself."

"For what?"

The next thing he knew a weight jumped onto his back and he heard "TOMMY!"

He chuckled and grabbed the person by the back of their thigh to support them. "Hey, Beautiful."

She giggled "Tommy!"

He squeezed the back of her thigh making her squeal and giggle. He chuckled and held her a bit tighter. Then he started to spin her around. She squealed in giggles. "Tommy!"

He chuckled and stopped. He set her down and turned to face her. They hugged and kissed passionately.

"Do you like our new home?" Kimberly squealed happily.

"I do, I love it. I can't wait to move inside."

Kimberly just continued to giggle happily. It made Tommy laugh. "You've been spending way too much time with Alice."

She jus giggled some more. "I'm happy you're home."

"I missed you too, Beautiful."

He lifted her back up and spun her around loving the sound of her uncontrollable giggles.

"All right you two; there is plenty of time for your fluffy fun later. We need to finish getting you guys moved it." Emmett said.

"What was that, Emmett? I can't hear you over Kimberly's laughing." Tommy teased.

Everyone laughed.

"Tommy, stop it! I'm going to be sick." Kimberly squealed in laughter.

"Ah, see, that's where you're wrong. You're a vampire, you don't get sick." He laughed.

"TOMMY!"

He laughed but stopped and set her down. Everyone laughed.

"All right, Lovebirds, let's get you two packed and settled then you can continue to tickle each other or spin each other, or wrestle each other, or whatever it is that you do when you're alone." Emmett said.

Tommy chuckled and nodded. They spent the rest of the day moving in everyone's stuff and helping Kimberly and Tommy get settled.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tommy and Kimberly decided to go out on a date. They went to the park and had a small picnic. They talked a laughed the whole morning.<p>

"I still can't believe you had to sing everything." Kimberly laughed.

"Yeah, that's the weirdest monster I've ever faced." Tommy laughed.

"I would have loved to hear you sing." Kimberly giggled.

"No, no you wouldn't. I wasn't very good."

"Aw, come on, I'm sure that's not true."

"Nah it was. I can't sing."

"That's ok, I still love you."

"Good, because I still love you too."

They kissed softly on the lips. It deepened and so they were both making out, with Kimberly laying on her back and Tommy on top of her. Tommy moved his hand under her shirt. Kimberly pulled away and pushed his hand away.

"Tommy…please….stop…" she panted. "I…I can't."

"It's ok, Beautiful. We can stop. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not you it's…it's…"

"It's my blood?" Tommy asked.

Kimberly nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, we can still have fun." Tommy smiled.

"How?"

"I could tickle you…"

"No!" Kimberly squealed.

Tommy laughed. "Or… I can pick you up and spin you around."

"No!" Kimberly giggled.

"Hmm, well I could…kiss your ticklish spots."

"No, no more kisses." She giggled once more.

"Do you want to spar?"

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Are you scared I'll hurt you?"

"Nah, you know how to control it."

Kimberly smiled and nodded. She used her vampire speed and quickly switched them so she was on top and he was on the bottom.

"Bring it on, Rainbow Ranger."

She jumped up and they began to spar. It was fun and gentle, yet strong and powerful at the same time. Kimberly was just happy Emmett taught her to fight so she didn't break Tommy's bones.

After a few minutes Tommy pinned Kimberly to the ground. "Ah," he teased playfully. "Looks like the little girl can't defend herself."

Kimberly growled back. She was happy that even though she was a vampire he didn't treat her any different than he did when she was human. "I'm not a little girl."

"Maybe, maybe not, I can make you laugh like one."

"I dare you to try…Rainbow Ranger."

Kimberly squealed when he started to tickle her sides and neck. She giggled and squirmed. She flipped them again making Tommy stop.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Former Ranger. I think you're losing your touch."

"Not a chance." He flipped them once more and now he was on top. They continued to roll around on the ground flipping each other, until it turned into a playful wrestle match.

* * *

><p>After their fun playful date they decided to walk home. They were talking and teasing when all of a sudden Kimberly stopped dead in her tracks frozen.<p>

"Kim? Beautiful what's the matter?"

"Tommy, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Just follow me and don't let me do anything stupid."

"What does that mean?"

"I hear a car crash, happening not too far from here. I want to go see if anyone is hurt, but I need you with me otherwise I won't be able to control myself."

Tommy nodded and they rushed to the scene. There was only one car.

"Tommy, the car is going to explode I need to get whoever it is out."

"But Kim, the blood?"

"I'll be fine. I won't let you get hurt."

Kimberly vampire sped over to the car and gasped at who she saw. "No, no, no, Trini!"

She was pale white and bleeding from the head.

Kimberly lifted Trini into her arms and whimpered when she heard a weak heart beat. "Please just hang on, Trini; we're going to get you help."

"Tommy, we need to get home. NOW!"

Tommy looked to the person in Kimberly's arms and gasped but nodded. Kimberly took off in a run. Tommy rushed back to get their car and drive quickly back to the house.

* * *

><p>Kimberly rushed into the house and screamed for Carlisle as loud as she could.<p>

Everyone rushed in.

"Help her, Carlisle! Please help her!" Kimberly begged.

"Kimberly, what happen?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, that's Trini, she was Kimberly's best friend as a human. You have to fix her, Kimberly can't talk right now." Edward said.

Kimberly nodded.

Carlisle took the girl and rushed to his office. Kimberly went to run after him but Edward stopped.

"Let him do this, give him space."

"No," she whimpered. "No."

Just then Tommy rushed inside. Kimberly turned and ran into his arms and cried into his chest. He hugged her close and rubbed her back. Truth be told he was just as scared as she was.

"She'll be ok, I promise Beautiful, she'll be ok." Tommy said more to himself.

Kimberly just cried into his chest too upset to speak.

"Alice, please." Tommy begged. "Please tell me you can see something?"

Alice sighed. "It's only up to her. Whatever she decides, I will."

Kimberly cried harder. Tommy buried his face into Kimberly's hair hiding his own tears.

"Do you guys want to talk about her?" Esme asked gently. "Maybe that will help."

Tommy looked up at Esme and just shook his head. "It's too painful right now."

Esme nodded. "I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?"

Tommy shook his head. "Thank you, but I think Kimberly and I just really need to be alone."

Everyone nodded and left the couple alone. Once they were alone Tommy started to cry into Kimberly's hair.

"They should be here, Tommy. The others they should be here with us. This isn't fair!" Kimberly cried.

"I know, I know it's not fair, Beautiful. I promise she'll be ok, she has to be. She's a fighter like you. She'll survive this." Tommy soothed her.

They couple just held each other waiting nervously for news on their long time friend. After crying for a few minutes they both stopped but Kimberly stayed hidden in Tommy's chest. Esme slowly walked into the living room to join them, and sat on the other couch. "Can I get you guys anything?" Esme asked.

"No." Tommy answered his voice horse. "But thank you."

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Esme asked again.

"I don't know. Has there been any news?"

"All I can tell you is that Carlisle will do everything that he can to save her life."

Tommy just nodded.

"She was a good friend? Edward told me a little bit."

Tommy nodded. "One of the best. She and Kimberly knew each other since birth, they've been like sisters ever since. As teenagers you couldn't pry them apart with a crowbar."

Kimberly held onto Tommy tighter as he said that. Tommy hugged her tighter in return.

"She was amazing person, a wonderful friend to Kim, whenever I did something stupid or forgot something important Trini was there to make Kimberly feel better. "

Esme smiled softly. "That sounds very nice."

"It was. She was really smart too. We have this other friend named Billy, and he used to always speak in a way that none of us could understand, but Trini was the only other person that could." Tommy chuckled at the memories of the gang together laughing.

Tears filled his eyes because none of them were friends anymore and everything had changed so much.

Esme gently touched his arm. "She's strong, I'm sure she is going to be just fine."

"Thank you." Tommy nodded softly.

"Also, the fact that Carlisle hasn't come out yet could be a very good thing. It means that whatever he is doing is working and she'll be ok."

"I hope so."

"Carlisle is one of the best doctors I know, I'm sure he's doing everything he can to help you friend."

Again Tommy just nodded.

"Are you hungry, I can make you something to eat?" Esme offered.

Tommy smiled softly. "I'm not sure I can keep anything down right now, but thank you."

"All right, I'll leave you two be."

Esme got up but a soft whimper stopped her. "Mommy, please don't leave."

Esme walked over and sat on the other side of Kimberly and rubbed her back. "Mommy is right here, Angel, I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Carlisle walked out. Both Tommy and Kimberly stood.<p>

"She's stable. There are two choices and I'll give you both and then you can decide which I do." Carlisle said.

Kimberly nodded.

"I can either change her or…we can just let her go."

"No!" Kimberly screamed. "No, change her, change her!"

"Are you sure; is this a life she would have wanted?" Carlisle asked.

"Please, Carlisle, save her, please she is my best friend I can't lose her. I know it's selfish but please, I can't lose her." Kimberly begged in a whimper.

Tommy nodded, tears drowning his eyes. "Please, Carlisle, save our friend. Do whatever you have to save her life."

Carlisle sighed and nodded. He went back into the bedroom. Kimberly looked up and wiped away Tommy's tears. "He's going to save her, I know it. He's saved almost every Cullen here, including me. Trini is going to be fine."

Tommy nodded and smiled softly. "I know. I trust him."

Suddenly a loud scream was heard from the bedroom. They knew it was Trini.

"I forgot about this part." Kimberly whimpered. "What did I just agree to, Tommy? Did I make the right choice?"

She turned and buried her face back into Tommy's chest and covered her ears to drown out the sound of her best friend screaming in pain. Tommy hugged her close and covered her ears with his hands. He kissed her head.

He just hoped once this was all over she didn't blame herself for this. Honestly, as much as he hated to hear Trini screaming, he was partly glad she was being changed and he wouldn't have to lose another friend. He just hoped Kimberly didn't regret her choice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN what will happen in the next chapter? Will Kimberly feel better about her choice or will she regert it forever? How will Trini react to the news? Leave me your thoughts in a review! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	11. Training Trini

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'm co-writing this story with Elena Rain, she helped me write this chapter. I want to thank mae-E for her dreams idea! **

* * *

><p>3 long and torturous days later, Trini finally started to stop screaming. Kimberly never left her side and hadn't hunted in three days. Tommy just barely ate any food. They both never left Trini's side holding her hand.<p>

Carlisle gave her a quick check up. "She's fine. Alice said she'll be waking up in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Tommy said.

"Is she going to be scared?" Kimberly asked.

She could still remember waking up and seeing a bunch of strangers and being scared.

Carlisle smiled and shook his head. "No, she won't be scared. The first person she's going to see is you."

Kimberly smiled at that and nodded. Carlisle left the room.

"When I first woke up after my change, I was really scared because I didn't know anybody and I was weak so I knew I couldn't defend myself."

Tommy smiled gently and kissed her head. "You don't ever have to be scared again, because I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

Kimberly nodded and they shared a kiss. A small groan was heard and they both broke apart and looked to Trini. She groaned again and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled softly, "Kimberly."

Kimberly smiled. "Hey, Girl, how do you feel?"

"My throat is burning, but other than that I feel just fine. I'm happy to see you, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, don't worry the burning will go away as soon as you have a drink."

Trini sat up and looked around the room. "Is this Heaven?"

Kimberly giggled and shook her head. "No…"

"I know I'm not in the other place, so where am I?"

Suddenly a strong scent caught her nose and she looked to Tommy and looked confused. "Last I checked you were still alive, how are you here and why do you smell sooo good."

"UH…I'm going to get Carlisle." Tommy said.

He quickly got up and left the room. Trini looked back to Kimberly. "What's going on, where am I?"

"It's ok, you're safe. Trini, look, this is really hard to explain but you're still alive on earth and so am I, the two of us…we…we are creatures of the night."

"What?"

"You know Dracula?"

Trini nodded.

"What was he?"

"A vam-"

"shh… but yes."

"Really?" Trini laughed. "Ok, really funny, now tell me the truth."

"That's the truth, I saw the car crash and I took you here, Carlisle saved your life by turning you."

"What about you? You've been alive this entire time and haven't told any of us?"

"I couldn't. It's against the rules. I wanted to; you have no idea how badly I wanted to tell you and the other rangers but I just…I couldn't. I wasn't allowed to."

"You let me go ten years, crying myself to sleep at night, not being able to look at the color pink, never being able to go shopping or even order a strawberry smoothie at the youth center because I believed you were dead and you were really alive! I thought you were my best friend, Kimberly! How could you keep something like this from me?"

"Trini, you have to understand, I wanted to tell you, but you knowing could have put you in danger. I was trying to protect you."

"Tommy knows."

"He found me out in the woods one afternoon when I was hunting. I didn't have a choice."

"Hunting? You actually kill people?"

"No, no, animals, we live off the blood of animals, not humans. Trini listen to me, please, there are these other vampires, they're called The Volturi and they only have one rule and that's not to reveal yourself to any human being, anyone who did was killed along with whatever human knew."

"Being power rangers put our lives in danger, that didn't stop us! You were my best friend, Kimberly! I was so depressed after you died, I thought about killing myself just to see you again!"

Kimberly gasped. She never knew that much. Tommy never told her that. "Trini I…"

"Just get out, I don't want to see you or talk to you."

"But there is still so much more you need know about yourself."

"Then have that Carlisle guy explain it to me. I don't want to see you! I've so angry with you! HOW DARE YOU LET ME BE TORTURED BY YOUR DEATH WHEN YOU WERE REALLY ALIVE! I WOULD HAVE KEPT YOUR SECRET! I WOULD HAVE SUPPORTED YOU!"

"IF YOU WERE REALLY MY BEST FRINED YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BELIEVED I WAS DEAD! YOU WOULD HAVE SPENT TEN YEARS SEARCHING FOR ME, TEN YEARS CONVICING THE OTHERS I WAS ALIVE! TOMMY TOLD YOU GUYS I WAS ALIVE AND YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE HIM! DO NOT BLAME THIS ON ME! I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Kimberly screamed back.

"Well you shouldn't have, I would rather be dead than a murderer like you!"

"I'M NOT A MURDERER!"

"Tell that to the cute little bunnies you kill."

"I…I don't…"

"Just get out!"

In a flash Kimberly was gone. She ran downstairs and out the front door. Tommy heard the door slam and looked to the other confused. "What happen?"

"They just had a fight." Edward sighed.

"They're going to make up by tonight they just need time to cool down." Alice said.

Tommy sighed and nodded. "Where did she go?"

"She's down by the lake."

Tommy nodded and suddenly Alice gasped.

"What?"

"Kimberly is angry; she hasn't hunted in three days, if we can't catch up with her she's going to slip up. The monster in her is morphing with her anger and she isn't thinking clearly. We need to stop her. Edward go!"

Edward took off in a run. Tommy sighed. "How can I help her?"

"Right now, stay away from her. As a human you're no good to her right now, you'd just be more tempting."

Tommy sighed. These were the moments he hated being human. He couldn't go comfort Kimberly when she needed it the most.

"I'm going to go talk to Trini, Esme just went out to get some blood for her." Carlisle said.

Tommy just nodded and Carlisle went upstairs.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Edward walked in with Kimberly tucked into his side.<p>

"Is she all right?" Tommy asked.

He nodded. "I was able to stop her before anything happen, she's just in shock, so be gentle with her."

"Did she feed?" Alice asked.

Edward nodded. "I got her to hunt a bit after I got her calmed down."

"Tommy, I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"It's all right, Beautiful, you didn't hurt anybody. No harm done."

Kimberly nodded softly and reached out to him. He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I love you, Kimberly."

"I love you too."

They kissed softly on the lips and Kimberly buried her face into his chest."Is Trini still angry with me?" she whimpered.

"Carlisle is talking with her now; explain everything she needs to know. After that I think it will be safe to go talk to her."

Kimberly nodded and sniffed. "I said horrible things to her."

"Kimberly, the two of you have been best friends for your entire life and this is your first fight, you're going to be fine. You'll make up soon enough I promise."

Kimberly just nodded. She just hoped Tommy was right.

A couple more hours went by and Carlisle came back downstairs. "I told her everything she needs to know. She's asking for you, Kimberly."

* * *

><p>In a flash Kimberly was gone. Everyone laughed<p>

Kimberly went back into the room and was tackled by a hug. She chuckled. "I'm so sorry!" the both said at the same time. "I love you and you're my best friend!"

They pulled away and smiled. "I really am sorry, Kim. Thank you for saving my life."

"That's what best friends do. I love you, Trini and I'm so sorry too."

"I forgive you."

"I forgive you too, so are we friends again?"

Kimberly smiled and shook her head. "Nope."

"Best friends?"

"Nope."

Trini smiled and knew where she was going.

"Sisters!" they both said at the same time. They shared a hug. Then they pulled away.

"You'll help me right? Carlisle said I have a lot to learn."

Kimberly nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't let you go through this alone."

They smiled and shared a hug. It would be tough but soon enough Trini would have full control on her thirst and powers.

"So, what were you doing in Forks, anyway?" Kimberly asked.

"Looking for, Tommy actually. This may sound weird but…I had this dream about Zordon and he said he was disappointed in me and all the rangers because we let our friendship go after you died. I was coming to make things right with him."

"Did all the rangers have that dream?" Kimberly asked.

Trini nodded. "We all met up and discussed it. They all believe he is still in Reefside. I had a feeling he moved here. Jason told me that he came here to visit so I came here. I was supposed to call when I found Tommy."

Kimberly nodded. "We can't call them Tri, you know that right?"

Trini nodded. "Carlisle said I have to be known as dead to them, my car exploded so they'll believe my body burned inside it."

Kimberly nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You saved my life; you have nothing to be sorry for."

They shared a hug and Trini sighed. "He also said I won't be able to see Jason again, not for a very long time."

Kimberly nodded. "I know, and it's hard but I promise I'll be here for you when you need me."

Trini nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Come on, let's go out. I'll teach you how to hunt."

Trini nodded and both girls raced outside.

* * *

><p>They made their way out to the woods and stopped.<p>

"Now I want you to close your eyes and focus, tell me what you hear." Kimberly said.

Trini closed her eyes and sighed. "Nothing I don't hear anything."

"Focus Trini, come on, you need to focus."

Suddenly Trini heard something "…Wait I hear…footsteps, fast footsteps…"

"Good, now tell me what do you smell?"

"A elk..maybe two."

"Good, now I want you to open your eyes and let the vampire in you take over."

Trini opened her eyes and smelled the elk blood again. Suddenly before she knew what she was doing she took off running, faster than she had ever ran before, Kimberly behind her trying to keep up.

Trini saw the elk and ran fast towards it. She pounced like a lion capturing the elk in her grasp. It wiggled and squirmed trying to get loose. She broke It's neck and sunk her teeth into the elk's neck and drank. Kimberly caught the other and did the same.

* * *

><p>After about an hour the hunt was over.<p>

"Wow, that was pretty cool. I feel full." Trini smiled.

Kimberly nodded. "Yeah, it's not as good as the human blood but it keeps us alive."

"Kimberly have you ever…." Trini trailed off.

Kimberly shook her head. "No, I've had blood from bags but I've never had it from a human before. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't either."

Trini smiled softly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, come on it's time to work on your running."

"What?"

"If you're going to be around humans you need to learn to run at human speed."

"Oh…how."

"When I had to do this the boys had me out in the woods running and fighting against the trees. I'm not going to do that to you. We are friends and we can fight where ever we want to."

Trini nodded and followed Kimberly.

"Alright Trini," She had led her friend to the lake. "Take my hand. We are going to run. I want you to run as fast as you can but don't pull me with you. I'm not a dog. Don't drag me, just run with me, as fast as you can."

"Kimberly… what if."

"Go!" Kimberly took off with a run, seconds later Trini wasn't falling behind anymore; she was running right next to her. "Good. Now go as fast as you can."

Kimberly watched as Trini moved forward a little bit but no more. It was then that Kimberly realized that she was faster than her friend. "Stop Trini. Stop before you hit that rock." Kimberly pointed out as she ran with her friend. Seconds later she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips when she saw Trini on the floor in front of the rock, the shattered rock.

"It isn't funny Kimberly."

"It's pretty funny."

Trini glared at Kimberly.

"Sorry. So, you're not faster than me. You might be stronger though. We are going to fight once we get back to the other side. You ready to run again?"

Trini nodded. She didn't need to hold Kimbery's hand anymore. She took off in a run. She felt Kimberly running behind her and then beside her. It was quite until Kimberly spoke again. "Stop before the rock."

Trini came to a screeching halt but didn't hit the rock. "YAY! I did it!"

"Good, you're getting better. Let's work on your strength. Right now, if you even hugged Tommy you could break his spine. You need to learn to control that."

Trini nodded. "How?"

Kimberly nodded. "Come on. Let's spar."

"Like we used to?"

"Yea. Just like we used to. Only I'm not going to go easy on you. Emmet went easy on me and I sent him crashing into the trees. I don't want you to do that to me."

Trini laughed and started sparing with her friend. Soon enough, with her friends help, Trini had been able to concentrate her powers and hit Kimberly, focusing her power into her punches.

"Yea." Kimberly panted. "You're stronger than me…."

"Awesome." Trini grinned.

"I don't think your stronger then Emmet though."

"I bet I am."

"Whatever." Kimberly teased. "Hey. You hungry?"

"Starving, which is weird because I feel like I just ate."

Kimberly giggled. "That was a few hours ago and plus you've worked off most of what you just ate. Let's go back to the house."

"All right, are we going to work on my blood control next?"

Kimberly nodded as she led her friend back into the house. "Well. When I did this Jasper used little Dixie cups and it was really horrible… but I was able to do it."

Trini laughed. "Dixie cups?"

"Yea. Red and blue ones."

Trini sighed. "That's crazy."

"Yeah, but just trust me when I say…this isn't going to be easy."

"What won't?"

Kimberly sighed. "Blood training, help you control your thirst so you can be around humans and not hurt them."

"It doesn't sound easy."

Kimberly nodded. "It's not. But I promised I'm going to help you."

Trini nodded nervously.

* * *

><p>They both went into the kitchen Trini sat down on the counter. Kimberly set a small red cup in front of her. "Don't touch it; don't drink it, just look at it."<p>

"Why? It smells so good."

"It's human blood." Kimberly answered. "You've got to control yourself."

"It's hard." Trini whimpered her hands shaking.

"I know, just hang in, just a few minutes longer."

"Minutes?"

"I'm sorry."

Trini's entire body was shaking now. "Kimberly!"

"I know, I know, please just fight it. You can do it."

Trini held her breath and closed her eyes tightly. Kimberly forced herself not to stop. "You have to open your eyes and you have to breathe."

"No, no, Kimberly please don't make me do this." Trini whimpered.

Kimberly hated this. She felt so awful and hated watching her suffer.

She started to breathe harder now. "I'm sorry, Trini, you…you have to. Open your eyes."

Trini's eyes opened and she let out a cry. Her hands moved to the counter inches away from the cup but didn't touch it. "Kimberly! Stop, please stop!"

Kimberly hated hearing her best friend beg her like that. "It's almost over, I promise."

Trini was screaming now. Finally Kimberly took the red cup away and replaced it with a few blue ones. "Drink these, as many as you want."

In a flash Trini had drunk them all. "That was awful."

"I know, I'm sorry." Kimberly said.

Trini nodded. "You're helping me, I know this."

Kimberly nodded and they shared a hug. "I promise it will get easier."

Trini nodded believing her. Suddenly Alice screamed and rushed downstairs. Everyone was in the kitchen, including Tommy.

"What happen?" he asked.

"I just had a vision."

"Of what?" Kimberly asked her.

Alice gulped as she answered. "You're friends are on their way here right now, they should be here as early as tomorrow night."

Kimberly and Trini froze. She was no way ready to be around that many humans, and they were never supposed to know Trini was alive. How was this going to end well? How could they get out of this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Don't you just love my cliff hangers? What's going to happen next? Will the Cullen's be able to protect Kimberly and Trini or will the rangers figure out the truth? **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	12. The Rangers Learn the Truth

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'M CO-WRITING THIS STORY WITH ELENA RAIN! **

* * *

><p>Suddenly Alice screamed and rushed downstairs. Everyone was in the kitchen, including Tommy.<p>

"What happen?" he asked.

"I just had a vision."

"Of what?" Kimberly asked her.

Alice gulped as she answered. "You're friends are on their way here right now, they should be here as early as tomorrow night."

Kimberly and Trini froze. She was no way ready to be around that many humans, and they were never supposed to know Trini was alive. How was this going to end well? How could they get out of this?

"Wait, that's not possible. They're supposed to be waiting on my call." Trini said.

Alice shook her head. "They haven't heard from you, so they spoke to this woman named Haley and she told them where Tommy is staying. They're on their way here now."

"Ok, wait; they're coming to see me. I've only give Haley one address and that's for my cottage. Kimberly and Trini can just stay here until they leave. I'll play it cool act like I've never seen Kimberly or Trini. Look, I have to talk to them. There are things we need to work through." Tommy said.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Rosalie asked. "We can't have you blurting out our secret. If you're going to make peace with them, it won't help with you still lying to them."

"I don't really have choice. If I do that the Volturi will come kill Kimberly."

"Actually, Tommy, there is a good chance you'll have to tell them about Trini. If they haven't heard the news about her "death" you'll have to tell them." Carlisle said. "Can you handle that?"

"Again, I don't really have a choice."

"Just tell them the truth!" Trini said. "If you and Kimberly can be together so can Jason and I!"

"Wait, together?" Kimberly asked.

Trini nodded. "We got married after collage."

Kimberly gasped.

"I have to see him when he comes." She whimpered.

"No you can't and you won't. You'll never see Jason again." Rosalie said.

"ROSALIE SHUT UP!" Kimberly yelled. She looked to Trini. "You will, I promise you, you will see Jason again. You just can't see him right now. Not as newborn, there is a good chance you'll hurt him. I'm so sorry, Trini, you have to stay here and away from Jason."

"But you get to be with Tommy!"

"After waiting ten years. Trini, you can't be near Jason right now or you can kill him."

"I'm around Tommy!"

"It's different! Jason's blood will be more tempting than any other blood in the world because of how strong your love is. You need to be able to control it before you can be around Jason again."

"That's not fair! It's not fair, everyone gets to be with who they love expect for me." Trini cried. "It's not fair."

Trini started to cry as Kimberly hugged her. She knew that feeling. She hated watching everyone else be with the man they loved and knowing she couldn't be with Tommy. It was horrible and she wouldn't wish it on anyone, especially not on Trini.

"I think, Tommy had the best idea. You two will stay here until your friends leave." Carlisle said. "It's the best way to keep everyone safe."

"The best way for who? Not me!" Trini said.

She pulled away from Kimberly and in a flash she was upstairs in her room crying her eyes out. Kimberly sighed. "Carlisle is there anything we can do?"

"I'm sorry. There is nothing we can do for her."

Kimberly sighed but nodded. She knew that was going to be his answer but she also knew she had to ask anyway. The others left not knowing what else they could do. Kimberly sighed. "It must be the dream."

"You know about the dream?" Tommy asked her shocked.

"Yeah, Trini told me about it, you had one too?"

Tommy nodded. "It's why I know I have to meet with them when they come. I asked Zordon for a sign and he gave it to me, now I need to follow through with it."

Kimberly sighed and nodded. "I understand. I should go check on Trini."

Tommy nodded his head. He kissed her forehead. "I'm going to head back to the house. If we're going to have company it should be clean."

Kimberly just nodded sadly. They both shared another kiss and parted ways. It was going to be stressful the next few days.

Kimberly spend the rest of the day with Trini doing her very best to comfort her, but deep down she knew that if the roles were reversed she wouldn't let anyone stop her from going to see Tommy. That's what scared her the most, because she and Trini were very much alike in that matter. Kimberly knew at the end of the day that Trini was going to do whatever she had to in order to see Jason. She just hoped nobody got hurt.

* * *

><p>The next day everyone was on alert. They were just waiting Tommy had promised to text them when the others showed up and again when they left. So far they haven't heard from him.<p>

Emmet was in the bedroom with Kimberly and Trini, just in case one of them tried to run he could stop them…well Kimberly he could stop. Trini was still her in newborn stage and could easily over power him.

Suddenly a strong smell burned their nose. Edward rushed inside with Bella.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"They're here. They got lost on the way so they stopped to ask Charlie for directions."

"Charlie?" Kimberly asked.

"My father." Bella whimpered. "He doesn't know yet. He thinks I'm in Alaska, he can't see me or know I'm here."

"Alice is going to lead them all to Tommy. Until then you three need to stay in here." Edward said.

They all heard a knock on the door and Alice answered it. The second Jason spoke Trini tensed and whimpered. "Jason."

"Shhh." Kimberly soothed. "It's ok."

"He sounds so hurt. He must know." Trini whimpered.

Edward nodded. "Charlie told him, that's why they're in such a hurry to see Tommy. They aren't sure he knows."

"Tommy's going to help him, Tri, I promise. He'll make him feel better." Kimberly told her.

"I want to make him feel better." Trini said.

"I know, I'm sorry you can't."

Shortly after the voices started to fade and everyone knew it meant they were leaving.

"Jason no! Come back!" Trini screamed.

"Shhhhhhhh" Emmet hissed. He covered her mouth with his hand.

Trini ripped his hand off her mouth and stood up. Kimberly, Bella, Emmet, and Edward held her down. They knew she was trying to run after them.

"NO LET ME GO! HELP! JASON HELP!" she screamed. Emmet covered her mouth again. "Shhhhhhhh"

Trini struggled to break free, She was stronger than them and winning. But then Jasper, Rosalie, and Carlisle came running in to help them. Jasper tried to calm her down but it was having little effect on her.

"GET OFF ME LET ME GO! GET OFF ME!" she growled. With one strong kick she knocked everyone off her. She growled at them once more and took off in a run. "TRINI NO!' Kimberly said. Edward went after her. Kimberly was going to run too but Emmett stopped her. "Look, if Trini gets caught, Edward knows what to do. SO does Tommy. But if they see you it will be harder to keep the secret you need to stay away."

"She's my best friend. Emmett please." Kimberly begged in a whimper.

"NO! You're not going after them!" Rosalie growled.

Kimberly just started to cry. Trini couldn't control herself yet, and if someone got in her way she'd slip up, or worse she'd kill Tommy or Jason, or even one of the others and honestly, best friend or not, if she killed Tommy, she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to forgive her or not. "Tommy!"

"Edward won't let Trini hurt him." Jasper told her.

"Please let me go after her!"

"It isn't safe. Right now we can use Jason's grief as a reason for him to see Trini. Edward and Tommy know to play dumb and act like they don't see her." Carlisle explained. "It's so soon after the crash we can use that. You've been gone ten years. It's too late."

"She hasn't fed. She's hungry and out of control."

"Esme called Tommy and told him what happen. He's going to meet up with them before they reach the house."

Kimberly just sat down on the bed and buried her face in her hands. Every person she loved was in danger. She knew no matter what happen someone was going to be hurt. She just hoped and prayed it wasn't anything life threatening.

* * *

><p>In the woods Alice could see Trini coming and knew there wasn't much he could do to stop it. Luckily Tommy met up with them.<p>

"Hey, Guys, " he greeted nicely. "Long time no see."

"Tommy, did you hear?" Jason asked in a whimper.

"Hear what?"

"It's Trini…she's…she's gone."

"What? How?"

"Car crash, she was on her way here."

Tommy sighed. "I'm sorry, Bro, I'm so sorry. I know you loved her."

"Jason!"

Everyone turned and gasped when they saw Trini. Edward was close behind her.

"She's alive!" Jason cried.

"What? Who?" Tommy asked again.

"Trini, don't you see her? She's standing right there." Jason said.

Tommy shook his head. "I don't see anyone. I saw Kimberly after she first died too. It's not her."

"Yes, Jason, it's me, don't listen to them." Trini said. "I'm here, I'm real."

Jason walked right over and hugged her tightly. "Oh Baby, I was so scared, I thought I had lost you forever."

"I'm here, Jason. I'm here. I love you so much."

Jason pulled back. "You're so cold."

Trini nodded softly. "I know that."

"Would you like a jacket or something?"

"No, no, it won't help. I'm going to always be cold."

"What? Why?"

"Jason, I'm am dead, but I'm also living."

"What? You're not dead; I can see you and touch you. It's not possible you're dead."

"I'm the living dead, Jason."

"I still don't understand."

"Jason, I'm a vam…"

'NO!" Alice, Edward, and Tommy screamed on top of their lungs. Edward quickly covered her mouth with his hands.

"Get off my wife!" Jason growled. He rushed over to Edward and punched him in the stomach.

"Jason no!" Tommy yelled.

"Ahhh my hand!" Jason yelled a second later.

All the rangers got into a fighting position. "What's going on? Who are you and why do you have Trini and Tommy?" Jason growled.

Trini removed Edward's hands. "They have Kimberly too. I saw her with my own two eyes. She isn't dead either. She's been hiding out here with these guys."

All the rangers gasped.

"Trini what are you doing?" Tommy groaned.

"Tommy what is going on here? I know you can see her too. Now tell me, are Kimberly and Trini alive or are they dead?" Jason demanded.

"They're dead. They both are." Tommy lied.

Trini growled and broke out of Edward's grasp and ran over to Tommy and shoved him as hard as she could. "SHUT UP! I'M NOT DEAD!"

Tommy went flying in the air and slammed into a tree. He groaned in pain as he dropped to the floor. He laid still un moving.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Suddenly Kimberly cried out in pain. She dropped to the floor crying out in pain.<p>

"Kimberly, what is it? What's wrong?"

"My back!" she screamed.

Carlisle lifted the back of her shirt and saw a bruise forming. "How is that possible? Our skin never bruises, nor do we feel any pain."

"It has to be her connection with Tommy." Esme said.

"No!" Kimberly cried out. "That means he's hurt!"

Carlisle looked to Emmett. "Go, find them!"

Emmett nodded. Carlisle put his cold hand on her back. "Can you feel that?" he asked.

"No." she whimpered.

Carlisle sighed and shook his head. "I can't stop the pain."

"Tommy!" Kimberly screamed.

* * *

><p>Back out in the woods everyone was staring at Trini in shock. Alice rushed over to Tommy. "Tommy, can you hear me?"<p>

He groaned and rolled onto his back. He slowly and carefully sat up. "I'm fine, just sore."

"You hit that tree pretty hard."

Tommy nodded. "I'm ok."

He stood up and limped back over to the rangers. He knew what had to be done now. "Look, I know you're all confused and have a lot of questions. I promise I will explain everything to you but you need to trust me and come back to my house with me."

"NO!" Trini cried. "Jason, don't listen to him. He's going to lie to you! Come back with me! I can show you Kimberly too."

"Trini, stop it!" Tommy growled.

"No you stop!" Jason growled. "You see her as well as I do, there is no way I'm going to your house. I'm going with Trini and then you can tell me what's going on!" Jason demanded.

Tommy sighed and nodded.

Everyone headed back to the Cullen house.

* * *

><p>They went inside and into the living room. Carlisle and Esme walked in. "What's going on?" they asked.<p>

Edward just shook his head. "We have to tell them, we don't have a choice."

Carlisle sighed and nodded.

"Go get Kimberly! She needs to be here." Trini said.

"Kimberly isn't here." Tommy said.

"YES SHE IS!" Trini growled. "STOP LYING!"

"She's right." Bella said coming down the stairs. "If the truth has to come out then you should know, Trini is right. Kimberly is upstairs, but she is too scared to come down and you are not allowed to go up after her. So until she is ready to come down you'll have to continue without her."

"Let me see my baby sister right now." Jason growled.

"No." Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not letting you near her until she feels safe."

"I'd never hurt her."

"It's not that Jase." Tommy sighed. "Look, it's hard to explain. Trini and Kimberly are both very much alive. They have been for ten years. They just…aren't human."

"So what? They're vampires?" Jason laughed.

When nobody laughed with him he stopped and he finally understood. "Oh my…they're vampires?"

"Shhhhhh!" Tommy hissed. "Nobody can know or they will get their heads ripped off literally!"

"That's why we've been kept in the dark this whole time?" Jason asked once more.

"Yes, they couldn't tell you."

"Is that why Kimberly won't come downstairs?" Kat asked.

Tommy nodded. "She's scared. Look, now you know the truth, I'm going to go upstairs and see if I can get her to come down."

With that Tommy walked away from them and to the stairs. Bella wouldn't move. She shook her head.

"Come on, Bella, please? She needs me, I can feel it."

Bella shook her head. "She doesn't want to see them. She told me so herself."

"Just let me go talk to her, Bella. Please."

Bella sighed and nodded. She stepped out of the way and Tommy went upstairs.

* * *

><p>As he reached her room he knocked softly on the door and went inside. Kimberly was sitting on the bed.<p>

"Hey, Beautiful, you can come downstairs. The others know now, the secret is out."

Kimberly shook her head. She whimpered softly.

"Baby, what are you so scared of?"

"What if they don't love me anymore, or what if they're angry at me?"

Tommy sighed. "They very well might be angry. But I promise they still love you. They always will."

"I don't know, Tommy."

"Beautiful, trust me. I'd never put you in a situation that I thought would be dangerous for you."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

Kimberly slowly climbed off the bed and went over to him. He tucked her protectively into his side. She slowly with Tommy walked out of the room and the downstairs. When everyone saw her they gasped.

"Hi Everyone…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know you hate me for the cliffhangers I'm sorry :P How do you think everyone is going to react when seeing Kimberly again? Is Tommy really ok after being slammed into the tree? Read the next chapter to find out! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	13. The Cullen's Learn the Truth

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Sorry for this late update. For those of you who don't know, my beta was in the process of moving and couldn't get these back to me in time for my regular post on Saturday. But here is this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Kimberly slowly climbed off the bed and went over to him. He tucked her protectively into his side. She slowly with Tommy walked out of the room and the downstairs. When everyone saw her they gasped.<p>

"Hi Everyone…"

"I can't believe this." Jason said.

"I tried to tell you." Tommy joked trying to lighten the mood.

Yet nobody respond they all just stared at Kimberly. Kimberly whimpered and hid herself behind Tommy. She felt like some kind of caged animal and everyone was just watching her.

"Why don't we all go into the living room and sit down. From there I'm sure Tommy will explain everything to you." Edward said.

Everyone went into the living room and sat down, all the couples sat together. Tommy inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "I can't say the words. If I do both Kimberly and Trini will be in very serious danger. But, yes, they are alive; they are the living dead…"

Everyone nodded understanding what he meant. "How did it happen?" Jason asked.

"Right after the plane crash, Kimberly tried to get help but ended up losing energy and Carlisle found her and saved her. Remember when I was on the floor screaming that my insides were on fire?"

Everyone nodded. "I felt that because Kimberly felt that. It was her body making the change from human to…well you know." Tommy explained to them.

They all nodded so he continued.

"After it was over and she was what everyone calls a newborn. It's the reason she didn't call us or try to find us. Her thirst for blood so was uncontrollable it was dangerous for her to be around us. Also to keep the world from finding out their secret Kimberly had to be known as dead."

"So for ten years you've been living here, learning how to be a vam…what you are?" Jason asked.

Kimberly nodded. "I wanted to tell you guys, I would have to physically held down sometimes because I would try to call you guys. But I just couldn't. It was too risky. I'm sorry I lied to you guys. I really am, but I had to keep you safe."

"So that's why Tommy always felt you alive? A part of you still was?"

Kimberly nodded. "The crane in me was still alive so I was still connected to Tommy's falcon."

"How long have you known, Tommy?" Jason asked.

"A couple months now. That day I told you I was leaving was because I was following Kimberly back to Forks. She had come to Reefside one day and I found her in the woods. I couldn't let her go and she couldn't stay there so I came here. I have a small job and Kimberly and I have a small house not too far from here."

"You knew my baby sister was alive and you didn't tell me?"

"I couldn't it wasn't safe." Tommy answered. "I wished I could!"

"Hold on!" Kimberly said. "He did tell you! For ten years he told you I was alive and you all thought he was crazy so don't you dare get angry at him for this."

"He finally had proof and he hid it from me, how can I not be angry!"

"He did it because if he told you I would have gotten my head ripped off…literally!"

"What? By who?"

"The Volturi, they are the most powerful out of us all." Carlisle explained. "They only have one rule. That is not to reveal your secret to anyone. Should that rule be broken, both you and the human you told would be killed."

"I was only trying to protect you guys." Kimberly choked out.

"We've faced Rita and Zedd, Kimberly, how could you not tell us?"

"The Volturi are stronger than any enemy we've ever fought Jason. They are vam…like me, they could kill you in the blink of an eye and I couldn't let that happen."

"But you told Tommy."

Kimberly shook her head. "I tried to push him away I tried to keep him as far away from this as possible but he wouldn't let me go. I didn't want this for him but he made his choice."

"You can't push away the ones you love; they will always come back to you." Bella said.

"How would you know? You've never been in a situation like this before."

"Actually I have, when Edward and I first met, I was human, just like Tommy is now. Edward did everything in his power to push me away, but in the end we found our way back to each other."

Jason shook his head. "You are so stupid. He's a monster!"

Bella and Edward growled at him. Bella growled for him calling Edward a monster and Edward growled at him for calling Bella stupid. Jason looked to Tommy and Kimberly. "Dude, I get it you loved her, but she isn't the same person you fell in love with. She has fangs and she burns in the sun light and she eats people. She kills innocent people, Tommy. How can you be ok with that?"

Now it was Tommy's turn to growl. "She hasn't killed one human being in ten years. She lives off the blood of animals; she refuses to eat the bears or frogs, because they reminded her of Aisha and Adam. She won't even go after the deer's because she watched Bambi way too many times as a child. She is still the same person I fell in love with, you have no right to say that, you don't even know her. You haven't seen her in ten years."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Look, Kimberly and Trini are what they are now; there is no going back or changing it. All that is left to be decided is if you're going to support them and keep their secret or not?" Tommy said.

"We will support you and keep the secret." The girls said. They all rushed up and hugged Kimberly, Trini joined them. She pulled back when their smells got to be too much. "Excuse me."

She quickly left the room. Carlisle went after her.

Kimberly looked to the guys. Adam smiled as he looked to her. "You don't eat frogs just because of me, how could I not support you?"

Kimberly giggled and they shared a hug. All the other guys went over and hugged her as well. Jason stood there angry.

"Jason…please, you're my big brother." Kimberly said.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm Kimberly Hart's big brother, not Kimberly Cullen."

"Big Brother, I…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Jason, ease up Man, she had no control over this." Rocky said.

"She didn't ask to be turned, Jason, but she was and I'll be forever grateful." Kat said.

"Me too." Aisha nodded.

"Think about Trini, she's just like Kimberly. You can't love Trini and not love Kimberly." Tommy said.

"You're right, but I can hate them both."

"Jason…" Kimberly started.

"I'd rather you actually be dead than a blood sucking monster!" With that Jason turned to leave.

"Jason stop!" Tommy said.

Jason turned back around. "No, I refuse to support this. I will not tell anyone but I can't be a part of this."

With that Jason was gone. Kimberly started to cry. All her friends gathered around her and comforted her.

"He'll come around. I promise. He's just scared." Alice said softly

Kimberly looked up at her. "You're sure?"

Alice nodded. "!00%"

"I can go after him." Tommy told her.

Kimberly shook her head. "No, this is something I need to do." She got up and in a flash she was gone. Everyone just looked to each other.

"So, who are Rita and Zedd?" Jasper asked.

All the rangers looked to each other.

* * *

><p>Thankfully Kimberly found Jason. He was just at the river. She was glad he hadn't crossed it yet.<p>

"You better not be thinking of jumping." She said.

He didn't even look at her.

"What if I am?"

"I'll just have to jump in and save you. The current is pretty strong."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you're my big brother and I'll do everything in my power to protect you."

Jason turned to look at her. "I'm not your big brother. Ask any doctor and he'll tell you that."

"Ok, according to blood test we aren't siblings. But who cares? You've been my older brother ever since I can remember. You were always there to protect me and help me."

"Yeah, except for when it really matter!" Jason's eyes filled with tears. "What's the point of being your older brother if I can't protect you when you really need it?"

"Jase, the crash wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done."

"Maybe not, but after that, you were alone and scared and starting a whole new life. I wasn't there to help you get through it. I wouldn't have judged you or looked at you like a monster. I would have helped you."

"So that's what this is really about. You feel guilty because you couldn't help me become a…like this?"

Jason nodded. "If I'm your big brother I'd do anything for you, right? Well what good am I if I don't help you through one of the hardest times in your life."

"Jason, I wanted to call you. I would have loved to have you there to fall back on when things got hard, but at the end of the day I knew it wasn't safe. You have to understand. It was so dangerous for you to be anywhere near me at that moment. Even morphed you wouldn't have been strong enough. I was a newborn, that means my control for blood was so un controllable I could have lashed out at you at any given moment and….and killed you. I never would have forgiven myself."

"But after that, when you're out of the newborn stage?"

"Even now, ten years later, I crave blood, I will always crave it but I just have better control over it. Now, it's not me that you're in danger of. It the Volturi, it's Aro, and Jane…" Kimberly shivered as she thought about Jane using her powers on Jason. "If they ever found out you knew our secret you would be killed. Do you remember when we first became power rangers? Zordon told us we have three rules to follow. One of them was to never reveal who we were to anyone. That's what this is only it's bigger because the truth coming out could mean someone dies. I'm sorry I didn't call, but I couldn't Jase, it was just too dangerous."

"Tommy knew."

"That wasn't planned. I was out hunting and he found me. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't let me."

"Well you can't push me away either." Jason smiled.

"So you'll support me and Trini?"

Jason nodded. "I love you Kimberly, no matter what you are."

They hugged tightly and Jason kissed her head. They pulled back.

"Come on we should get back." Kimberly reached for his hand but he hissed and pulled back.

"I'm sorry." Kimberly sighed.

"No, it's not you. I punched Edward before and I think it broke my hand."

Kimberly giggled. "Yeah, you might want to never punch us we have bodies of steal."

"Now you tell me."

Kimberly giggled. "Sorry, want me to kiss it and make it all better."

"No, thank you."

Kimberly giggled and shook her head. "Come on, let's go home."

Together they walked back to the house.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived back home and went inside.<p>

"So anyway, you have really nice hair, I mean like really nice." Tommy said to Alice.

"Thank you now stop stalling." Alice said.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked.

"Tommy is stalling, Jasper asked him who Rita and Zedd are and nobody will answer us."

"You haven't told them about us?" Jason asked.

"No, I wouldn't want to betray Zordon like that."

"Zordon?" Carlisle asked. "As in Zordon and Alpha?"

"How do you know Zordon?" Kimberly asked.

The rangers chuckled. Even now she was so protective of him.

Carlisle laughed. "Zordon and I used to be great friends back in the day. He had always wanted to mentor teenagers into doing something wonderful. I can see he finally has?"

Kimberly nodded and sighed. "You let me tell my friends our secret so I guess it's only fair." She looked to Tommy and he nodded at her.

"My friends and I, when we were teenagers, we were all power rangers. We protected the city of Angel Grove from Rita Repulsa and her gang of putties, plus all the monsters she created. After her there was Zedd, he had his own gang of putties and his own monsters. Then Rita and Zedd got married and we had to fight them both."

"So that's how you knew how to fight so easily?" Emmett asked.

Kimberly nodded. "Ever since I was little Jason had trained me and taught me how to fight back against the bullies."

"That pretty cool!" Emmett. "Can we meet Zordon or Alpha?"

All the rangers looked to the floor. "Zordon is dead." Tommy spoke softly.

"We're sorry to hear that."

"Yeah but he's still with us. I believe he's the one who sent us all here to make up." Jason said.

Tommy nodded. "I agree."

"Zordon was a very special friend of mine." Carlisle smiled. "I know he all loved you like you were his own."

All the rangers nodded. They knew that, but It didn't make his death any easier.

"Hey, where is Trini?" Jason asked.

"My wife took her hunting. Being around all the humans was getting to be too much for her."

"Yeah, speaking of which you might want to look at Jason's hand. He punched me earlier." Edward said.

"That hurts." Bella nodded.

"You've never punched us." Emmett laughed.

"No but I've punched Jacob and that really hurt."

Edward laughed. "He deserved it."

All the Cullen's laughed.

"Jason, why don't you come with me and we can fix your hand. Speaking on which, Tommy you should come too. I want to look at your back."

"How did you know about that?" Tommy asked.

"Kimberly felt it too. She healed very quickly, but I want to make sure you're ok. You're still human so it never hurts to be sure. Things that affect Kimberly will have a worse effect on you now. So we've got to be careful, Jason you as well."

It was then, Kimberly remembered something. She was a vampire, Tommy was still human. He could still very easily die. Then she'd never see him again. He could be hit by a car, or even get a deathly illness. Something could happen to him and he'd be dead. That's when she knew she had to talk to him about being a vampire. They had been putting the conversation on hold but it couldn't wait any longer, it had to happen tonight when they were alone. Although Kimberly was scared to death of his answer. If he said no, then how was she going to protect him? She was thrown from her thoughts when the boys answered.

"I'm fine." They both answered.

"Jason Lee Scott, Thomas James Oliver you get your butts up right now and let Carlisle check you out!" Kimberly growled.

Her fear had turned into anger and it came out as a growl

Jason and Tommy sighed. "Yes, Mommy."

He stood up and followed Carlisle out of the room.

"So, how long are you guys in town for?" Kimberly asked.

"As long as possible now that we know you're alive." Kat said.

Kimberly smiled. "I think we're going to need a bigger house."

"Nah, they can stay here." Edward said.

"No, they're staying with Tommy and I!" Kimberly pouted.

Everyone laughed. Kimberly just smiled. This was what she had always wished would happen. Her new family and her old family being together in the same room laughing and having a good time. The only thing she was worried about was Tommy. Deep down she wanted him to make the change, because she knew he would be safer that way, but the other part of her only wanted him to be happy, even if it meant staying human. Which part did she listen to?

* * *

><p><strong>AN which part will Kimberly listen to? Will she be selfish and change Tommy without his consent or will she care enough to ask him what he wants? What is the damage done to Tommy? Is is bad? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**Beta AN- I know. I suck for making you all wait so long. I'm sorry! Please leave an awesome review for this incredible story to show her how much you missed it!**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	14. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'M CO-WRITING WITH STORY WITH ELENA RAIN WHO IS ALSO THE BETA ON THIS STORY! I want to thank mae-E for her baseball scene idea. **

* * *

><p>Everyone laughed. Kimberly just smiled. This was what she had always wished would happen. Her new family and her old family being together in the same room laughing and having a good time. The only thing she was worried about was Tommy. Deep down she wanted him to make the change, because she knew he would be safer that way, but the other part of her only wanted him to be happy, even if it meant staying human. Which part did she listen to?<p>

After a few minutes Jason and Carlisle walked back out. Kimberly panicked. "Where is Tommy?"

Carlisle chuckled. "He's fine; he's just putting his shirt back on. I had him take it off while I looked at his spine."

"How is he?"

"He's ok. He's very lucky too. He's got a couple of badly bruised ribs and his back is very badly bruised too. If he had been hit any harder there is a good chance he would have ended up being paralyzed from the neck down and forced to be bed ridden for the rest of his life."

Kimberly gasped. She fought off the whimper. If he had been a vampire it wouldn't have even hurt him. How could she have put this off for so long? She had to turn him into a vampire and fast!

"Kimberly, you can't do that." Edward told her.

She looked to him and sighed. "I have to."

Edward stood up and the two of them went outside. "I know it's scary. Trust me, I know better than anyone in that room. The one you love is human; every little thing that happens to them strikes fear in you and your first instinct is to change them. But you can't be selfish about this, Kimberly. Making the change has to be something he decides to do, not you. It has to be up to him. You can't make that choice for him."

"But he could get hurt and die. I want him to be safe." She whimpered.

"I know, trust me, I know. But the best way to keep him safe is to let him be in control of his future. Look, Bella wanted to be like me only shortly after falling in love with me. I denied every time she asked. I wasn't going to take her life away from her so soon. But at the end of the day it was her choice not mine. I had two choices, I could either deal with it and let Alice change her, or support her and change her myself. In the end I had to do the one thing I never wanted to do because she was dying."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, if Tommy doesn't want to make the change you cannot force him to do it. If he does want to make the change, then great, but just remember at the end of the day, no matter what you want, it's up to him. You have to be selfless about this. You have to think about his wants before your own."

Kimberly sighed and nodded. "That's what scares me."

Edward hugged her tightly to his chest. He knew the internal battle she was facing right now. He had faced it for the entire time since he met Bella. He also knew there wasn't much else he could do or say to help her. The rest was up to Tommy.

* * *

><p>Later that night Kimberly and Tommy were laying in bed cuddled together. Kimberly was so happy everyone was together again. Now that everything was perfect she and Tommy needed to have a very important conversation.<p>

"Tommy, have you been thinking about us or what our future will be like?"

Tommy sighed softly. "There are lots of things we need to discuss about our future or the kind of life we could have."

"There is a very important topic we shouldn't bring up."

"When you're ready we can talk about it."

Kimberly sighed. "I'm ready, Tommy. The question is are you?"

"I'm ready to talk about it, but honestly, Kimberly, I…I don't know what I want yet. I would love to spend forever with you but…but becoming, like you, I just don't know if I want that."

Kimberly nodded. "I understand."

"I might change my mind though Kimberly. I might decide one day I want to be like you. Would you be ok with that?"

Kimberly shrugged. "I honestly would love it, Tommy. If it were up to me I'd want to be with you for forever, but it's your choice."

"What was it like for Bella and Edward?"

"Bella couldn't wait to become like him. She was so excited to spend forever with him. Edward did everything he could to change her mind. He didn't want her to have this life."

"She didn't even have to think about it?"

Kimberly shook her head. "Nope. She knew right away."

"Will you hate me if I decide not to make the change?"

Kimberly shook her head. "I love you either way, Tommy. If you decide not to become a vam…like me. I'll understand and won't question it. If you decide to become like me I'll be happy, as long as it's what you really want and you're not just doing because you feel you have to."

"If I say yes, will you be the one change me?"

Kimberly sighed. "I don't know. I've never changed anyone before. If I did something wrong and you ended up dying, I'd never forgive myself."

"What if Carlisle helped you, told you what to do?"

"Then I might consider it. Why?"

"I'd only trust you enough to change me. I wouldn't want anyone else to do it."

Kimberly sighed and nodded. "If you decide to make the change I'll have Carlisle instruct me on how to do it."

Tommy only nodded. "I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you too, Tommy."

They shared a kiss and Tommy closed his eyes. Kimberly sighed. This was a big choice and she knew deep her in heart what she wanted him to say, but it was selfish and wrong of her top push it onto him so until he made up his mind she wouldn't worry about it. Plus, it's not like he was in a life and death situation and had to choose right now. He had time…didn't he?

* * *

><p>A couple months passed and everything was getting better. The rangers had all but moved to Forks. They did still have jobs and a life in Angel Grove. But came to visit as much as possible. Jason made the same choice Tommy did. He moved to Forks to be closer to Trini. She was doing well; it was hard but she slowly getting better at controlling herself especially around Jason. With the help of Carlisle, Jason and Tommy opened their own karate center to help all the other children being physically abused at school and for a much cheaper price than anyone else. It was almost like life was perfect for them.<p>

One afternoon Jason, Trini, Tommy, and Kimberly decided to double date in the park. They had, had a picnic and were just cuddling their partners close.

"Trini, do you remember when we were young and we used to dream about double dating with our super hot boyfriends?" Kimberly asked.

Trini nodded. She smiled. "I always had my eyes on, Jason; I always knew I'd end up with him."

They shared a small kiss on the lips.

Kimberly smiled and snuggled deeper into Tommy's arm. He smiled and kissed the back of her head as he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Did you ever think we'd be this happy?" Kimberly asked again.

Trini nodded. "I hoped we would."

"Yeah me to, especially since I had such a hard time trusting men at that time."

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"My father….he…he didn't treat my mother and I right. Then he left."

"I still think that was the best thing to ever happy to you and your mother." Jason said. "You had to get away from him."

Kimberly shrugged. "I'll never know how I feel on that situation but it was a long time ago so let's not dwell on it.

"What about you, Kim? Who was your crush when you were young?" Tommy asked, changing the subject.

Trini looked to Kimberly with a smirk. Now was the time Kimberly was super happy she couldn't blush anymore. Other than Trini nobody else knew the answer. "Um…n-nobody."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Tommy laughed. "You may not be blushing, Beautiful, but I can tell by the tone in your voice you're lying to me."

"It wasn't anyone you need to worry about." She muttered looking at the blanket.

Jason looked confused. "Who was it?"

"You don't know?" Tommy asked.

"Are you kidding? These two have their girly secrets that none of us guys are allowed to know."

"Wait, I think I know who it was." Tommy said.

A shiver ran through her and Kimberly knew he was trying to trick her so she played along. Kimberly's eyes went wide. "YOU DO!"

He laughed. "Yeah, I do. I have to say I'm shocked, Kimberly. I never in a million years would have thought you liked him."

"I…I was just a kid…I…I didn't know any better."

Tommy rolled up his pretend sleeves. "I think I'm going to have to give this boy a talking to, let him know what's mine."

"NO! TOMMY! I SWEAR IT WAS NEVER MORE THAN A CRUSH I PROMISE! ZACK AND I NEVER EVEN KISSED!"

Tommy burst into hysterical laughter. "That was way too easy."

Jason laughed with him. "I can't believe you had a crush on Zack!"

Kimberly pouted. "You set me up!"

The boys just laughed.

Trini shook her head. "That's not funny."

"No, it's hysterical." Jason laughed.

"Tommy, that wasn't funny." Kimberly pouted.

"You call yourself a human lie detector." Tommy teased. "I knew if I pretended to know who it was and pretend to beat him up you'd finally just confess."

Kimberly laughed now. She shook her head. "Tommy, I knew you were lying from the start. I never had a crush on Zack. I knew you were trying to trick me so I tricked you back. I'll never tell you who my real crush was on."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

He looked to Jason and they both smirked and nodded. "We have ways of making you talk, Kimberly."

"Tommy, I can handle anything. You know, creatures like me, we have no weakness."

"Maybe so, but Kimberly Hart does have one major weakness that gets her every time." Jason said.

Kimberly's eyes went wide. "No, no, no!"

She tried to get away but Tommy tickled her stomach making her fell onto her back in between Tommy's legs as he used them to pin her arms down.

"Seriously, Kimberly, fight back." Trini said.

Jason laughed as he went over to her. "She can't, this is her one true weakness. She'll never find a way to overpower this."

"No!"

"Where shall I start first, Kimberly? Your sides or your adorable tummy?" Jason asked.

She squirmed. "No!"

"No? No to which one? If you don't make that clear I just have to do both at the same time."

"No, don't tickle me!"

Jason and Tommy laughed. "You can spare yourself of this. Just tell us who your crush was on."

"No way! I'll never hear the end of it."

"Oh no, it was Skull wasn't it?" Tommy asked.

"No! It wasn't Bulk either! Kimberly squealed.

"Was it someone I knew?" Jason asked.

Kimberly pressed her lips together. Jason hands went to her sides. "Are you sure about that?"

She squealed but kept her lips pressed shut. The upside to being a vampire…she didn't need to breathe.

"All right sides and tummy it is."

"No, no, Jason, Jason no!" she squealed as she started squirm. "Jason, stop it! Stop it!"

She wouldn't laugh. If she didn't laugh they couldn't break her. So if she didn't laugh and she didn't breathe then she'd be fine. After all she was a vampire how hard could this be?

Jason laughed and moved his hands down to the side of her stomach, her second most ticklish spot. She shrieked louder and forced herself not to laugh. All right, this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Tell us Kimberly, come on, come on, tell us."

"NO!" she squealed.

"Then we have to keep tickling you."

"No! Tommy help!" she squealed.

Tommy chuckled . "All right, but just remember you asked for it."

He went right for her armpits. Her loud squeals and suppressed laughter quickly turned into screams of laughter. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Trini…help!"

Trini sat back and laughed. "Oh no, I know if I get involved I'm next. Sorry, you're on your own. Plus, you're stronger than them. Use it!"

"Tell us, Kimberly, otherwise you'll be getting some nice big raspberries." Jason said.

"NO! OK! OK! Stop!"

They both stopped and Kimberly pulled away from them without hurting them.

"Ok, please just promise that you won't tell him. It will only make our friendship weird."

Jason laughed. "Oh, don't tell me it's one of the rangers?"

Kimberly didn't answer causing Jason to laugh harder. "Oh my gosh! It is, you're in love with one of the rangers. Who was it?"

Kimberly didn't answer.

"It can't be too hard to figure out. I mean, we know it wasn't you, and she already said it wasn't Zack. She was too young to have known Adam or Rocky…who is left?" Tommy said thinking out loud

Jason and Tommy's eyes went wide before bursting to laughter. Kimberly buried her face in her hands. She didn't blush but she still got embarrassed. "Don't laugh it's not funny!"

Tommy chuckled and pulled her back into his arms. He kissed the back of her head "Beautiful, it's not funny, it's just cute. If it helps when I was younger I had a crush on some cartoon show with a super hero woman."

Kimberly looked up smiling softly. "Thanks, Tommy. But to be honest…once I turned 13 those feelings went away…far, far, far, away."

"It's true, once she laid eyes on you; you were the only man she ever spoke about." Trini told him.

Tommy smiled. "When I first laid eyes on you, you're the only girl I spoke to my parents about."

"After all these years, I can't believe you had a crush on Billy." Jason laughed!

"It's not that big of a deal, Jase. Drop it!" Kimberly said.

"Baby, why are you so upset by this? We've all had our fair share of childhood crushes. I mean, mine wasn't even a real person."

"Because…" Kimberly sighed. "Because my reasons for wanting Billy were wrong. I had no trust in men back then and Billy was still the smartest of our entire grade and that turned a lot of girls off. So I figured we'd be the perfect match because I'd never trust a guy enough to date them and Billy would never get a girl because of his smarts so I just…" Kimberly sighed once more. "It sounds so awful to say but it's the truth. That's why I'm so upset by you guys knowing. If anyone finds out about this…Billy's feelings will be hurt."

"Actually…" Jason chuckled. "I don't think he'd care about a childhood crush, Kimberly."

"Let me guess he fell instantly in love with Haley?" Tommy asked.

Jason nodded and laughed. "We had to literally drag him out of the house. It was the first time I had ever seen Billy speechless."

Tommy and Jason laughed.

"Who is Haley?" Trini asked.

"An old friend of mine. She and I were in collage together. She helped me with the rangers and handled all the technical stuff."

"So a female Billy…that makes sense now."

Tommy nodded. "She's the only person who knows the real reason I moved here."

Kimberly's eyes went wide. "You told her about me!"

"No, I told her I met a girl who I've grown very close to and didn't want to be away from her. She still believes you're dead."

Kimberly sighed in relief.

"Relax, Kimberly, nobody will know about what you are. At least not from me, Trini on the other hand I'm not too sure."

Kimberly giggled.

"Hey!" Trini pouted. "That wasn't my fault!"

"Trini, you practically ran around the woods screaming on top of your lungs what you are. Then you nearly killed me by throwing me into a tree."

Trini shrugged. "I didn't know my own strength."

Tommy just shook his head. "It's all right. I'm actually glad you did."

"You're glad I threw you into a tree?" Trini asked.

Everyone laughed.

"No, I'm glad you were brave enough to tell the others because wasn't, and neither was I. But at the same time deep down I knew in order for us to fix our friendship they had to know."

Trini nodded. "I know, I never said this but my dreams were different. Zordon just kept telling me that I had to be the one to tell the truth. I was the one had to be brave enough to bring us back together."

"So you risked both our lives for Zordon?" Kimberly asked.

Trini chuckled. "Our whole times as the rangers we did the same thing."

"I guess. But still, you put the Cullen's in danger too."

Trini shrugged. "Honestly, I didn't care for them as much as I did the rangers. Our friendship with Tommy was my first care."

Kimberly sighed. She knew if she responded to that they'd only end up fighting so she let it go."Let's change the subject, this is getting too depressing."

"We could tickle you again to cheer you back up." Tommy said lightly trailing his fingers up and down her side.

"No, no, no!" Kimberly squealed quickly.

Tommy chuckled. He kissed the back of her head and let her relax against his chest. Everything was quiet as they two couples just relaxed and enjoyed being together again.

* * *

><p>A little later on the clouds grew dark and thunder sounded in the distance. Jason looked toward the sky. "Looks like a storm is coming in. We should head back."<p>

Kimberly just smiled. "Or…we could play some baseball."

"What?" Jason laughed. "That's insane."

"Not really, the Cullen's and I used to do it whenever there is a storm."

Jason started to laugh harder and this time Tommy joined him. "Wait, wait, you actually played baseball?"

"Yes, Carlisle says I'm really good. Why is that so funny?"

"This coming from the girl who never wanted to plant a garden of her own because she didn't want to have to dig in the dirt."

"Come on, it's not that funny," Kimberly pouted. "I've changed since then, Jase. Plus, it's kind of a…a vampire thing. You'll have to wait and see why but it really is a lot of fun."

Tommy chuckled. "All right, Beautiful, if it's that important to you we can go. Just lead the way."

Kimberly squealed and jumped up. "Follow me."

Everyone got up and followed Kimberly to another open field. It was in the back by the woods so no humans were nearby. The Cullen's were already there, along with the other rangers.

"It's about time you showed up." Emmett teased.

"Emmett, we're girls we are allowed to be fashionably late. What's your excuse?" Kimberly teased back.

All the rangers laughed and cheered behind her.

"Uh…I'm a guy?" Emmett answered clearly confused.

Everyone laughed.

Kimberly shook her head. Edward walked over to her and handed her, her normal hat she wears. Jason took it before Kimberly could. "Kimberly can't wear this." He said.

"Why not?" Edward asked.

"Because her hair will get all tangled up in it." He mocked.

Trini, Zack, Billy, and Jason all burst into hysterical laughter as Kimberly groaned and buried her face in her hands. It was moments like these she was glad she couldn't blush.

Tommy chuckled and rubbed her back. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Kimberly said quickly.

"We never told you this story?" Zack asked.

"No!" Kimberly answered. "You never will."

"Come on, it can't be that bad, Beautiful." Tommy said.

"It was so stupid and they never let me live it down." She whined.

Jason laughed. "You were such a girly girl, back then, Kim, plus we're your best friends it's our job to tease you and mock you."

"It was just a stupid joke!"

"Will someone like to tell us what's going on?" Rocky asked. "Hey, Edward you can read minds right? You tell us!"

Kimberly looked to him pleadingly. Edward smiled softly at her. "Sorry, I made a promise a long time ago to respect people's privacy and not reveal their thoughts."

"Come on, please, please, please!"

"Look, before I became a ranger I made a small joke about the hair getting tangled in the helmet that's all!" Kimberly whined. "It was not that funny and it's not a big deal."

"Not that funny? Let's go back shall we, she said and I quote "I don't know you guys, the outfits are way cool and everything, but my hair gets all tangled in the helmet. I don't think I can do it." Then she yells NOT and almost gives poor Alpha a systems overload."

Everyone had to laugh at that. Kimberly groaned. "I think I liked it better before you guys came to Forks."

The rangers laughed.

"All right, let's play some baseball."

"Now, because we have many humans with us this time, we will play two different games. One will be all the…none humans, and the second game will be all the humans. That way nobody is injured." Carlisle said.

"I can't be on Tommy's team." Kimberly said.

She knew and understood why, but she didn't have to be happy about it.

"It's either this or kill him. Your pick." Rosalie snapped.

Kimberly's smile dropped and she looked to the floor. She hated thinking about herself causing Tommy any pain, but to actually kill him? The thought alone made her literally feel sick. She felt arms go around her waist. Tommy kissed her temple and then whispered in her ear "It's ok, I'd much rather you be my own personal cheerleader than my game partner. If I remember correctly you were one sexy cheerleader in high school."

Everyone started to laugh. Tommy had forgotten that even whispered everyone still hears him…well all the vampires anyway.

"Tommy!" she whined knowing if possible she'd be blushing.

He chuckled. "No more frowning. I need my cheerleader to be all smiles."

Just to be sure she smiled he kissed the ticklish spot on her neck making her giggle and shrug her shoulders. "Stop it."

Tommy smiled and pulled away. "Now, let's play some ball."

Alice nodded and smiled. "It's time."

"All right Bella is the empire." Edward said.

Bella shook her head. "Edward, I'm not the weak little human anymore."

"Hey!" all the rangers shouted.

Bella chuckled. "I mean, you don't need to protect me from the big scary vampires. I can hurt them just as bad as they can hurt me."

Edward sighed, "All right, but one bad fall and you're out."

"Yes, Daddy!" she mocked.

Everyone got into position. Kimberly was the pitcher and Emmett was the batter.

"Bring it on, Little Girl, you can't even throw." Emmett taunted playfully.

Kimberly growled and threw the ball as hard as she could. In a flash the ball was in the empire, Carlisle's hand. "Strike one."

All the rangers were shocked.

"Yeah, she is the only one who can strike Emmett out." Alice smiled from the outfield.

Carlisle threw the ball back and Kimberly caught it with ease. She smirked at Emmett. She wound up and then threw the ball a second time and smiled even bigger when she heard "Strike 2"

Emmett growled. "I gave you those shots. This time I'm hitting it."

Kimberly just giggled. "Whatever you say."

Carlisle threw the ball back to her and she smirked. She wound up the ball once more. Just as she was about to throw the ball Emmett screamed "OH NO! TOMMY WATCH OUT!"

Kimberly instantly looked to Tommy, throwing the ball the wrong way. Emmett hit it and took off running. Kimberly ran off the field and over to Tommy. "Are you ok?" she whimpered.

"Beautiful, I'm fine." Tommy smiled gently and stroked her hair behind her ear. "I'm perfectly fine. Emmett was just trying to throw you off your game. I promise."

"Yeah, that wasn't fair, Emmett." Edward said. Especially not when Tommy is human. You know how badly it scares Kimberly that he could get hurt and she won't be able to help him."

"I had to do something."

Carlisle shook his head. "No, Edward is right. Playing on Kimberly's fears just to win a game isn't right. Now we can either replay that last throw or you will be disqualified."

"what? Carlisle that isn't fair!"

"What you just did to, Kimberly wasn't fair." Carlisle said. He looked over at Kimberly to see her buried in Tommy's chest hugging him close as Tommy hugged her tightly and rubbed her back.

"Fine we will reply but I'm not giving her anymore throws."

Tommy rubbed Kimberly's back and kissed her head. "Go, show him what happens when you mess with the pink ranger. I promise I'll be just fine."

Kimberly nodded and she and Tommy shared a kiss on the lips before she went back to the field. Carlisle tossed her ball. She wound up the ball with an angry glare on her face. "Something you need to learn about us pink rangers." She spoke. "You DON'T want to mess with us!" With that threw the ball as hard and as fast as she could. In the blink of an eye the ball was in Carlisle's hand.

"STRIKE 3 YOUR'RE OUT!"

Emmett growled as Kimberly just giggled.

"Nobody has ever been good enough to strike out Emmett before."Carlisle said

"Kimberly is the only one." Esme smiled.

"That's our girl." Jason said as he and the others walked over to the field. "Always better than the guys."

Kimberly just smiled.

"She still refuses to tell us how." Edward said.

"A ranger never reveals her secrets." She smirked.

"Eh I can get it out of her." Jason said.

Kimberly shrieked and fell to the floor a ball of giggles as Jason started to tickle her. "Oh no! Jason, not again! Tommy help, make him stop!"

Tommy smiled and reached down and pulled her away from Jason and into his protective arms. Kimberly smiled and snuggled deeper into him. "You guys keep playing. I'm going to sit out with Tommy."

All the Cullen's nodded. All the rangers went back to sit down. Kimberly stayed cuddled in Tommy's arms. The rangers watched in awe as the Cullen's played baseball. Every time they crashed together thunder hit and every time the ball smacked into the bat or even the glove thunder would hit. They were moving as fast as lighting. It was hard to tell what was going on but at the same time it was amazingly wonderful to watch.

The rest of the day was spent laughing, having fun, and just being a family. It was the life Kimberly had been hoping for since her change and now she finally had that. But little did she know the perfect happy family she had was going to change and come crashing down all around her and someone she loved very much would be seriously injured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok so this chapter was mostly fluff but I think it was needed before the big drama happens in the next chapter. Who do you think will be injured? How bad will it be? Leave me your thoughts in a review! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	15. The Attack

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Shout out to mae-E for her idea on Tommy's attack. Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent laughing, having fun, and just being a family. It was the life Kimberly had been hoping for since her change and now she finally had that. But little did she know the perfect happy family she had was going to change and come crashing down all around her and someone she loved very much would be seriously injured.<p>

It all started one afternoon. All the girls were out hunting together. The rangers had to fly back home to deal with work and bills. Tommy stayed behind of course. He was at the park alone working on some new moves that he could teach Jasmine when they met up next. She had been doing so well and as a result was being bullied less and less.

"HI-YA!" Tommy yelled doing a round house kick. He did another one and yelled out again.

"Well, well, look what we've got here." A voice from behind him said.

"No, it's can't be…it's not possible…" Tommy turned around. He gasped at who he saw. "No, no it's not possible. You can't be here we destroyed you."

"Guess you didn't do it right, I'm still here." The person said again.

"Yeah well you won't be."

Tommy ran right at her and kicked her in the stomach, but to his surprise she didn't even flinch. Instead a shooting pain went through his foot. "Ah!" he cried out.

He dropped to the floor and grabbed his foot.

"What's wrong, human, Break something?"

"You can't be one of them. It's not possible."

"Oh but, Tommy, I am." The female smirked.

Tommy refused to show any fear, but if she really was a vampire there was no way he could defend himself without breaking any more bones. Was Alice seeing this? Were they on their way to help him? Regardless he wasn't going to be a sitting duck. He'd fight even if it killed him.

He stood up ignoring the shooting pain in his foot. "I don't care what you are, I've defeated you before and I'll do it again."

"Come on, I dare you." The female smirked again.

"No, if you want me you have to come get me."

"Fine, have it your way."

The female ran towards him and she and Tommy began to fight. Every time Tommy made a hit another bone broke but he wouldn't give in. He'd fight till the death…he just hoped it didn't come to that…

* * *

><p>In the woods Kimberly was chasing after an elk when a sharp pain went through her foot. She dropped to her knees and cried out in pain. All the girls ran over.<p>

"Kimberly, what is it?"

She cried out in pain once more.

"What's happening?" Alice asked.

"It's the link." Esme answered.

"What? What link?"

"Her link to Tommy."

"TOMMY! TOMMY!" Kimberly screamed on top of her lungs. She could feel even single one of her bones breaking and she knew Tommy must be feeling the same thing. That scared her because there were only so many bones to break before you reach the neck and if that happen, Tommy would be dead.

Suddenly Alice gasped. "I can't see anything! I can't see his future."

"NO!" Kimberly screamed. "TOMMY! NO!" Kimberly forced herself to stand but another pain ripped through her body and she wrapped her arms around her ribs and screamed out in pain. She dropped down to her knees. "TOMMY!"

"Why can't I see anything!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, you need to track him, get his smell and follow it! I'll stay here with, Kimberly and make sure she is ok." Esme ordered.

"I don't know what his scent is."

"I do, please I have to help him!" Kimberly whimpered.

"Kimberly you can barely move." Esme said.

"I have to help him!"

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Suddenly she glowed pink and heard a loud crane cry out. Her eyes snapped open and the pain was gone. She jumped up and took off in a run. Her crane was giving her the power she needed. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>Back at the park Tommy was on the ground in complete and total agonizing pain. He groaned in pain and squirming around trying to find a way that didn't hurt. Why wasn't anyone coming to help him?<p>

The evil woman smirked and walked over to him. "Looks like you're losing your touch, white ranger, or should I saw, green, ranger, or is it red ranger, maybe even black right?"

Tommy was in too much pain to respond. He did his best to glare and not show any pain or fear. "What are you waiting for? Kill me!" he growled.

"Oh no, it's not over yet, the fun is just getting started." The female said.

Tommy suddenly gasped as the woman turned from human, well…vampire, into a werewolf. She barked and barred her teeth. Tommy actually gulped…

* * *

><p>In the woods Kimberly was running as fast as she could. Even though she was fast, she was the second slowest in the family. She hated it so much. Suddenly a sharp pain hit her arm. She looked on it and gasped. "Teeth marks? A werewolf!"<p>

She tried to run even faster after that. Finally a strong smell hit her nose…it was blood. Tommy's blood. She didn't have to see to know there was a lot…too much.

Finally she reached the park and gasped. Tommy was laying on the floor blood was pooling around him. A big werewolf was standing over him like he was a piece of meat. She gasped as the wolf opened his mouth and went right for Tommy's head. "NO!" Kimberly screamed.

Suddenly a solid shield formed around Tommy and the wolf looked confused. Kimberly looked behind her to see Bella. She nodded softly. Kimberly turned back around just in time to see the wolf transform into a human. She gasped at who it was. All her anger suddenly burst and she ran towards the woman. Without a second thought she started to rip limps until the woman was nothing but different pieces.

Kimberly rushed over to Tommy. She groaned at the strong smell but forced herself to stay in control.

"Tommy." She whimpered.

"Kim…" his voice was weak and he could barely keep his eyes open. "I can't, I'm sorry."

"Shhh, it's ok. What are you sorry for?" She stroked his hair forcing herself to be strong.

"I can't fight anymore. I want to sleep."

"No!" Kimberly cried. "No, you have to stay awake! You have to. You can't leave me!"

"I love you so much." He whispered weakly.

"I love you too, please you've got to stay alive!"

"It hurts too much, Kim, please, let me go."

"No!" Kimberly screamed as she finally started to cry. "No! I can't!"

Kimberly could smell smoke and knew the other Cullen's were dealing with the body. Suddenly Edward and Bella went over and knelt next to Kimberly.

"There is another choice but Tommy you have to be the one to make it." Edward said.

"What's the other choice?" Tommy choked out. He started to cough up blood and Kimberly whimpered.

"You can let Kimberly change you." Edward said. "You can become like us."

"Yes, yes I want it!" Tommy said as strongly as he could.

"I can't, I can't do it." Kimberly whimpered. "I don't know how."

"I can help you." Edward said. "But you have to be the one to do it."

Kimberly nodded and calmed herself down so she could listen to Edward.

"All right, you need to do it from his neck, the reason is, there is less blood there. Bite into his neck but DO NOT DRINK once you get a taste of his blood you'll want to drink more but you can not do that. You just need to sink your teeth in long enough to inject the venom. Then let him go."

Kimberly nodded and looked to Tommy. "I love you so much." She whimpered.

"I love you too."

She kissed him on the lips and moved to his chin then to his neck. "I'm so sorry." She whimpered once more and bit down into his neck. The blood quickly filled her mouth and it tasted so wonderful. It was the best thing she had ever tasted in ten years. She wanted more…she needed more. NO! DO NOT DRINK IT! She willed herself to drink anymore and pulled her teeth out. Suddenly Tommy was screaming in pain.

"What's happen?" Kimberly panicked.

"It's ok, it's ok." Edward soothed rubbing her back. "It's fine. That's a good sign. He's changing."

"He's in pain, I hurt him! What did I do!" Kimberly cried.

She buried her face in Edward's chest and started to cry. She couldn't handle listening to him screaming on top of his lungs. It was too hard.

The other Cullen's walked over to them.

"I'll take him home. He'll be more comfortable there." Carlisle said. "Kimberly, you should hunt."

"No!" Kimberly cried. She quickly grabbed onto Tommy and pulled him into her lap. "No don't touch him!"

"Carlisle, she isn't going to let him go." Alice said. "We just need to get them both home."

Carlisle sighed and nodded. "Kimberly, let Edward take Tommy. He can get him home faster. He'll be more comfortable."

Kimberly nodded and let her grip loosen. Edward lifted Tommy and in a flash he was gone.

"We need to get her home, Carlisle. She won't hunt. I saw it. If it's possible she's in shock." Alice explained.

Carlisle nodded. He lifted an unmoving Kimberly and they all rushed back to the house.

* * *

><p>The second they got back inside Tommy's screams filled the house and Kimberly whimpered.<p>

Edward came downstairs. "I cleaned all the blood off him. He's in his bed now."

"How long until he's not in pain?" Kimberly whimpered.

"3 days, 10 max."

"Ten!"

"Nobody has ever lasted that long, most of them time it's only three." Edward said. "When I changed Bella, the change took effect in only two days. So hopefully Tommy's will be quickly too."

"Why am I not feeling anything?" she asked softly.

"You're too numb with shock." Jasper answered.

"I want to sit with him."

Everyone nodded. Carlisle set her down on her feet and in a flash she was gone. Everyone looked to Alice. If they lost Tommy they'd lose Kimberly too. They just had to hope and pray that didn't happen.

"Do you think we can get her to talk about what happen? Who was the woman and why was she attacking him?" Esme asked.

"I saw her before. She was one of the enemies she had to face as a power ranger." Edward explained.

"But I thought they were all destroyed."

"So did I. I guess we were all wrong."

"The better question is how could she be both vampire and werewolf?" Bella asked.

"It's called a hybrid. They're very rare." Carlisle explained. "I don't know much about them, but I do know that there aren't many."

Esme sighed. "Carlisle, will he be ok?"

Carlisle nodded. "It will be rough, we all know that. Listening to the person you love scream in agonizing pain and not being able to help them is the worst feeling in the world. But it's worth it at the end because you get to be with that person forever."

"Carlisle help!" Kimberly screamed from upstairs.

Everyone rushed upstairs. Edward got there first. Tommy was thrashing about in the bed. He was screaming on top of his lungs for Kimberly to come back to him.

"What's happening to him!" Kimberly whimpered.

"It's ok, this is a good sign. He's jut remembering the past. He's remembering finding out that you were dead. It's ok, this all good."

"Just talk to him, he can still hear you. If he hears something comforting he'll fight to reach that sound. It other words he'll fight to come back to you. So just talk to him."

Kimberly nodded and turned back to Tommy. "Hey, Handsome, hey, it's all right. I'm right here. Hey, shhh, shhh, it's all right. I'm here. Follow the sound of my voice. I'm right here, shhh." Kimberly cooed.

His screaming soften. "Kimberly?"

"I'm right here, I'm right here."

"It hurts."

"I know, Baby, I know. It's almost over. I promise. I'm right here."

"Don't ever leave me."

"I promise I won't leave you."

She kissed his hand and flinched as he let out another scream of pain. She made him a promise and she'd stick to it, no matter how hard it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so who do you think it was that attacked him? Will Kimberly be able to handle his change or will she regret it? Leave me your thoughts in a review!**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at"hopelessromanticgurl" **


	16. The Connection gets Stronger

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'M CO-WRITING THIS WITH ELENA RAIN! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

><p>She kissed his hand and flinched as he let out another scream of pain. She made him a promise and she'd stick to it, no matter how hard it would be.<p>

Carlisle sat next to Kimberly and softly rubbed her back. "Do you think you can talk about it?"

Kimberly shook her head.

"She doesn't want to talk right now, but she said that if you guys want answers she'll think them and I'll tell you." Edward said reading her mind.

Carlisle nodded. "Sure, that works."

"Kimberly, who was that woman, she didn't look normal." Bella asked.

"She was an enemy that she used to have to fight as a power ranger, only this time she was stronger than them." Edward said after reading Kimberly's mind as she focused on Tommy.

Carlisle nodded. "She was a hybrid, a half vampire half werewolf. Tommy never stood a chance."

"Her name is Scorpina. She always wanted to destroy her and her friends. She's never been able to." Edward continued.

"Do you know what was done to him?"

"He tried to defend himself. But ended up breaking every bone in his body. Then when he was too weak to move…" Edward stopped as Kimberly shook her head to clear her thoughts of the attack. It was too painful to even think about.

Kimberly squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in the bed. She tried to think of happier times. A time when she and Tommy were both so happy and care free…back when they were teenagers. She was torn from her happy thoughts when Tommy let out another blood curling scream. Kimberly just started to cry. She felt the Cullen's rub her back.

"Jasper can you do anything to help him?" Kimberly whimpered weakly.

Jasper sighed. "I'm trying; there isn't much I can do."

"I just want him to stop screaming." She whimpered again.

"I know, he will. Just give it time."

Kimberly just whimpered and looked to Tommy who was squirming around on the bed screaming and groaning in agonizing pain. "Can I stop this?"

"You can try sucking the venom out. But then he will die." Edward said. "I know how hard this is. Trust me; I know what you're feeling right now. But I promise it will all be over soon."

"How? When you changed Bella she was already dead, there was no screaming or anything."

"Did I ever tell you about James?" Edward asked.

Kimberly shook her head.

"He was a vampire who became obsessed with Bella. He lured her to a place where they could be alone and tried to kill her, Bella managed to fight him off until we could get there, but then he bit her. She was changing into a vampire and I had to listen to her scream just like you are now."

"What did you do?"

"I stopped it. I sucked out the venom. You can still do that, but he'd die."

Kimberly shook her head. "I can't do that."

Carlisle rubbed her back. "I know how you feel, Kim. Did I ever tell you how Esme and I met?"

"She fell out of a tree and you healed her?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Sort of, but I mean when I changed her?"

Kimberly shook her head.

Esme came and sat down beside Carlisle. "I used to be married to a horrible man, Kimberly. So horrible it makes Zedd seem like an Angel."

"Why marry him?"

"Back in those days girls had to marry men that their father picked. Charles, my ex-husband, was very rich and had a lot of money. My parents loved him. So I was forced to marry him. He treated me like dirt, he'd he beat me and he'd rape me. It was so awful and I hated it."

"Why didn't you tell your mom and dad?"

"I tried. My father said I deserved it and my mother said it would stop if I was a better wife."

"Did the doctors realize what was happening to you?"

Esme shrugged. "If they did they didn't care."

"What about Carlisle?"

"Well, Charles went off to war, so the abuse stopped and all my wounds healed. So when I fell out of the tree and met Carlisle I had no signs of being abused."

"So what happen?"

"Well, Carlisle fixed my leg, he was so gentle and loving, I fell in love with him instantly. I was actually surprised he didn't hurt me, because I was so used to men hurting me. I went back the next day but he was gone."

"I left; I knew I couldn't be with her. She was sixteen and human. So I left thinking I'd never see her again."

"True love always finds their way back." Kimberly said.

Carlisle smiled. "Yes, and we did. Years later."

"What happen?"

All the talking and the stories were taking Kimberly's mind off Tommy and helping her relax and stop crying.

"In those years before terrible things happen to Esme and she felt alone and unable to try lean on anyone so she tried to end her life."

Kimberly gasped.

"Everyone believed she was dead, but I heard her heat still beating. He was so slow and so soft no human would be able to hear it. I hated that it was her and I still loved her so I bit into her neck and changed her. Now, for Esme, after all Charles had put her through, she believed this pain was punishment. So not only was she screaming on top of her lungs but she was begging me to stop the pain, promising to be a better wife and saying she was so very sorry and to please make the pain stop."

"How did you survive that?"

"I'll show you. I want you to close your eyes."

Kimberly nodded and closed her eyes.

"Now, I just pictured our future together. I pictured laughing with her and always making her happy and making her smile. I pictured us teasing each other and playfully fighting with each other. I pictured us living happily together forever."

A smile formed on Kimberly's lips as he pictured her future with Tommy. They were both happy and laughing. Neither of them worrying about anything anymore, no more worries of controlling herself around him, no more worries of him getting hurt, no more worries of anything going wrong to ruin their perfect life. It was the future she had always hoped it. A happily ever after type of future.

She opened her eyes and looked to Tommy.

"You're going to be fine, Handsome. I love you."

She kissed his hand.

"Love you…Beautiful" he choked out.

Kimberly smiled. This was going to hard but she'd made it through. "I saw it; we're going to be happy."

"T-tell m-me mo-more." Tommy begged.

Kimberly went on telling him everything she had just envisioned for herself and him, she talked none stop about their future, and it helped them both calm down and be relaxed. Even Tommy was screaming less and wasn't in so much pain.

The Cullen's left her alone. She could be alone now.

* * *

><p>Three days went by super quickly after that, Kimberly didn't leave Tommy's side once, not even to hunt. She only fed when Esme would bring her home extras from her hunt. Tommy's screaming had died down earlier that morning and was actually sleeping peacefully.<p>

Trini had called the others to let them know what was happening. She didn't want to keep them in the dark anymore.

All the rangers were gathered around Tommy now as they waited for him to wake up.

Carlisle walked into the room.

"Sorry, guys, you'll have to leave. Alice said he's going to be waking up soon and it isn't safe for you to be around him."

The rangers sighed but nodded. They all said their goodbyes to Kimberly and walked out. Kimberly looked to Carlisle and saw him holding a cup of blood.

"Is that for Tommy?" she asked.

Carlisle nodded. "It's best to get him started on the animal blood as soon as possible."

"Can I give it to him?"

Carlisle smiled and handed her the cup.

Kimberly smiled back and looked to Tommy.

Carlisle chuckled. "I'll leave the two of you alone."

He left the room. He knew Kimberly could handle him.

Tommy started to stir. He groaned and grabbed his throat.

"Shhh, you're ok." Kimberly soothed.

She stroked his hair.

He let out another groan. She giggled and said "Hey Handsome, it's time to wake up."

Tommy's eyes opened he looked to Kimberly and smiled. "Oh my gosh." He cried in a fake female voice "I don't believe it, is it really you!"

She giggled. "Shut up." She playfully smacked his arm.

He chuckled and sat up.

"How do you feel?"

"Good, my throat is on fire, but other than that…"

Kimberly handed him the cup. "Drink it will help your throat."

Tommy nodded and drank the cup dry.

"Ahh, that's much better."

Kimberly giggled. "Good, I'm glad."

"So did it work am I like you?"

Kimberly giggled once more. "Yes, you're like me!"

Tommy smiled. "Someone has a case of the giggles."

"I'm so happy you're ok."

Suddenly Tommy frowned. "Kimberly…it was Scorpina, she attacked me!"

"I know it's ok. She's gone."

"No, I mean she was a vampire and a werewolf!"

"I know, I know, shhh, its ok. She's gone. The Cullen's took care of her. You're safe."

Tommy sighed.

"What's wrong, Handsome?" Kimberly asked.

"I just…I can't stop worrying now, if Scorpina was still alive, who else is still out there?"

Kimberly smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about that. You're stronger now. You can take them."

"Yeah, we both can, but what about the others?"

"Don't worry; I doubt there are any more out there. We destroyed everyone."

Tommy smiled and nodded. "You're right."

"I know." Kimberly giggled.

"So...I'm a newborn right?" he asked.

Kimberly nodded.

"I'm stronger than you, and faster than you?"

"For the first year yes…why?"

Tommy smirked and grabbed Kimberly and quickly rolled around so she was under him and he was on top of her. He smirked and lifted her arms over her head. He smirked at her and she giggled and shook her head.

"You're insane!"

"Better be nice to be Kimberly, you're in a very dangerous position." He teased.

"Do your worst…Rainbow Ranger."

"Oh that does it!"

He started to tickle her sides and underarms making her squeal with giggles as she squirmed around on the bed. As he tickled her he buried his face into the crook of her neck and started to kiss and blow raspberries. Kimberly screamed in giggles.

"NO fair!" she screamed.

He just laughed and continued.

"Tommy, stop it!"

He chuckled and stopped tickling her but continued to kiss her neck. She moaned softly. She pushed his head away. "Tommy…before we go any further you should know that I…I never…this would still be my first time."

Tommy smiled and kissed her lips gently. "That's ok; it's still my first time too."

Kimberly sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready, Tommy. I'm sorry. I'm still not sure that I'm ready."

Tommy let her go and sat up. "It's ok, honestly, I'm not ready either. I just became a….I just "died". I'd like to adjust to my new life style and get used to everything before we do anything."

Kimberly nodded. "You're so wonderful, Tommy."

They kissed on the lips and pulled away.

"Are you worried?" Kimberly asked him.

"A little, but you're the strongest person I know and if you can do it. I know I can do it too."

Kimberly smiled and they kissed passionately on the lips.

A knock on the door broke them apart. Carlisle walked in with another cup of blood. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

He shrugged. "My throat burns a little but its better. I smell something really good from downstairs what is it?"

Carlisle and Kimberly looked to each other. Then it hit Tommy, he smelled his friends blood. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"It's all right. You'll get used to it. You're doing very well all things considered. I'm guessing like Kimberly the two of you have very good self control?"

Tommy nodded.

"Good, that will make this easier." Carlisle handed him the other cup. "Drink this."

Tommy drank it happily. Carlisle sat down a tray fully of cups filled with blood. "Make sure he drinks all of theses."

Kimberly nodded and Carlisle left.

When Tommy was finished she handed him another cup of blood. "The more you drink of the animal blood the less hungry you'll be and the less tempting our friends will smell."

"Are they all here?" Tommy asked drinking yet another cup of blood.

She nodded. "Trini called them and told them. They came as soon as they could."

"Do they know who it was that attacked me?"Kimberly nodded. "They didn't believe me at first but after while they did. When you're full enough you'll be able to see them. Only one at a time though."

Tommy sighed. "I feel like I'm at the hospital."

"I'm sorry, but if they all come up at once the smell will overpower you and you'll be out of control."

Tommy sighed but nodded. He didn't like it but he understood why it had to be that way.

Tommy continued to drink and drink and drink until he felt the burning in his throat stop.

"That's so much better!" Tommy said.

Kimberly just giggled. "Good."

_She is so beautiful when she laughs. _

Kimberly stopped giggling when she heard Tommy's voice in her head. "Did you say something?" she asked.

"No, why?"

"I thought you said something about me looking so beautiful when I laugh?"

Tommy looked confused. "I thought that I never said it."

"But I heard it in my head."

"Let's try it again. I'll think something you tell me what I'm thinking."

Kimberly nodded.

_Kimberly you're so beautiful. _

"You said I was so beautiful."

"Hhmmm…let's try something different. Let me read your mind."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Kimberly nodded.

_Hmmm I wonder if there are any good sales going on, I need a new part of shoes. _

Tommy started to laugh. "Really, new shoes?"

"You heard me!" she shrieked.

Tommy chuckled. "It's ok. I think I know what this is."

"What?"

"It's our link, our connection to each other. The Flacon and Crane still live inside us so we're still connected only this time it's stronger so we can read each other's minds. We can also communicate telepathically."

"That will be handy."

Tommy nodded.

"How do you know so much?" Kimberly wondered.

"After you "died" I was confused on why I could still feel that connection with you. So I did some re-search and I found out that the stronger the connection is the more abilities we have."

"What else can we do?"

"We can make out." He teased.

"Tommy!" she smacked his chest but giggled when he tickled her sides. He chuckled too and smiled. "Seriously though, it said that we may also be able to see what the other sees."

"Wow, really?"

Tommy nodded.

"Stay here."

Kimberly quickly got up and ran downstairs.

"Nobody move!" she ordered "I'm testing something."

She looked to her friends and tried to focus on her connection with Tommy.

_Can you see them?_

_Yes, I can see them! That's amazing! _

Kimberly giggled.

_Now get your adorable self back up here I'm lonely! _

Kimberly giggled at Tommy and rushed back upstairs leaving the rangers confused.

She rushed into the room and tackled him to the bed. He, being stronger, rolled them over so she was under him again. She growled and rolled them over once more. He chuckled and decided to stay there. He pulled his knees up and let her rest against them as she sat on his stomach. He gently ran his hands up and down her legs.

"So we have all these new powers. That's really cool." Tommy said.

Kimberly nodded. She was enjoying the feeling on his hands on her legs.

"I wonder if I have any special power." Tommy asked. "Like you and Bella and Edward."

Kimberly shrugged. "It took me time to figure out mine. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon."

"I hope so."

"Me too, otherwise I'd have to leave you. I can't be with someone with no powers." She teased.

She shrieked when he started to squeeze her thighs. She started to laugh instantly.

"I see I found a new ticklish spot." Tommy taunted.

She couldn't respond only laugh and try to rip his hands off her.

"A very ticklish spot."

"I'm sorry, stop it, I'm sorry." She begged through breathless giggles.

Tommy chuckled and stopped. She leaned down and they shared a deep passionate kiss. The powers and strength was all the fun part about being a vampire. It was the training Kimberly was worried about. What if she wasn't strong enough to help him through it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Any thoughts on what Tommy's power might be? Can Kimberly help him through the training? Leave me your thoughts in a review! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	17. Newborn Tommy

**A/N I DO NOT NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'M CO-WRITING THIS STORY WITH ELENA RAIN! This is the last chapter guys but I do have a sequel in mind. There will be more information on that at the bottom A/N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me or my story to their alerts and favorites. A big thank you to mae-E who gave me the idea to this story in the first place! She's been a huge help so thank you to her! On with the story:**

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the day alone. Tommy wasn't mentally ready to see his friends yet in fear of hurting them. Everyone understood and respected that.<p>

The next morning Tommy was up and out early ready to train with Edward.

"All right, now the trick is to run, but not vampire speed, human speed."

"Sounds easy enough…"

Edward laughed. "Just wait till you start running. On the count of three ready…1,2,3."

In a flash Tommy was gone. Edward raced after him. It was amazing he was the fastest newborn he had ever seen. Tommy was running so fast he couldn't be seen. Where did he go?

They met back up by the lake. Tommy smiled. "That felt great."

Edward laughed. "You ran vampire speed that's why. Let's run back and this time try to control yourself and run slower."

Tommy sighed and nodded. Edward counted to three again and Tommy took off again. In a flash he gone. Edward raced back to the house to see Tommy just standing there smiling, he didn't even look the least bit worn out. Tommy looked to Edward and sighed. "I'm sorry. I tried this time. I really did."

"I know, it's hard for everyone. When I was training Kimberly she actually crashed into the house."

"Really?"

Edward nodded. "In fact that gives me another idea." He turned to the girls who were sitting outside just having some blood and chatting girl talk. Edward waved Kimberly over. She ran over to them.

"How's it going, Handsome?" she asked.

"I can't do it." Tommy sighed. "I'm so used to just running."

Kimberly rubbed his back and looked to Edward "What can we do?"

"You're going to run with him. Only you're going to be holding hands." Edward said.

"How will that help?" Kimberly asked.

Edward looked to Tommy. "Now, remember if you run too fast and you pull Kimberly too hard she loses an arm. The goal is for Kimberly to return with all her limbs attached."

Tommy actually gulped. The near thought of hurting Kimberly made him sick.

Edward chuckled. "Don't worry they can be fixed."

Kimberly took his hand. "I trust you, let's run."

He smiled softly and nodded. Edward counted them down and they took off running.

"Tommy slow down, try and think about a snail or turtle." Kimberly told him as they ran. She sent into his mind a picture of a turtle. Tommy started to slow down.

"Good, just a little more slow down."

Tommy slowed down more until they were both running at human pace.

"You did it!" Kimberly squealed. They arrived at the lake and stopped.

"We did it. Thanks, Beautiful."

"Anytime, Handsome. Let's go back, remember slowly."

Tommy nodded. They both took off in a run away and this time Tommy matched Kimberly's speed. They made it back to the house and everyone cheered.

"That was great!" Edward said.

"Thanks, things seem easier with Kimberly."

"He did great on his own." Kimberly said.

"Well good, because we've got a lot more work to do."

Tommy sighed but nodded. "What's next?"

"Well you've been fighting since you were a kid. You won't need much training there so the next is the most hardest."

"Which is?"

"Blood control."

Tommy inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and let it out. "How do we do that?"

"We will tempt you with human blood and you have to resist."

"No!" Tommy growled jumping back.

Kimberly read his mind to see why he reacted like that. She saw him standing in front of a small little girl not even five years old shaking and crying with her arms bleeding. "Tommy no!" Kimberly said.

She hugged him tightly and put a new picture inside his head on him sitting at the kitchen counter with two cups of blood one said human blood and the other said animal blood. She rubbed his back still holding him close. "Shhh, we'd never use an actual human. I promise. Shhhh it's ok. I'm going be with you the entire time. Shhh."

_Kimberly I'm really scared. _

_I know you are. I was too but you can do this. I promise I'm going to help you through it all. _

Kimberly let him go and took his hand. Everyone made their way inside. Tommy sat down on the counter. Kimberly stood by his side. He wrapped his arm around her waist keeping her close. He'd never admit it but everyone knew he was scared. This was the part they were all scared of. Kimberly stroked Tommy's hair in hopes of giving him some comfort.

Jasper came over with a cup of blood. "All right, Tommy, you can look at this cup you can smell it, but you CAN NOT touch it."

He set the cup down in front of Tommy who tensed. It smelled so different from the animal blood. It was the difference between veggies and chocolate cake. The smell burned his nose making his throat feel like it was on fire as well. His hands began to shake like winds in a category five hurricane. Even though he was a vampire he felt breathless like he couldn't breathe. He started to pant for air. The smell was calling to him, almost begging him to drink it. Everything else around him vanished he no longer knew where he was or who he was with. All he knew was there was blood, he wanted it, but couldn't have it.

His hands went from his lap to the counter. He growled.

"Shhhh…" an Angel's voice cooed. "I'm right here, Handsome, you can do this."

He felt someone touching his arms and rubbing them up and down he wanted to growl and pull away but something unknown stopped him. It was like he needed that touch. A sharp pain hit his stomach like he had gone his entire life without any food. He groaned. "Please!" he begged.

"Shhh, just a little longer, sweetie. You're doing great!" the Angel spoke again.

"I need it!"

"No, no you don't. You don't need it."

"Make it stop, please!"

"He's had enough, we need to stop this." The Angel spoke.

"He's doing great, just a few more seconds." Another voice spoke.

Tommy growled. Who was this person and what did they want with his Angel? She was his and nobody else's. "Don't touch my Angel." He growled pulling Kimberly closer to him.

Everyone gasped that wasn't what they were expecting at all. He was so worried about someone taking Kimberly that he no longer noticed the blood or even cared to have it.

Suddenly for Tommy he could register everything again. He looked to Kimberly who was smiling at him. "You did it, Handsome. I'm so proud of you!"

Tommy didn't smile back. "What happen to me? I...I didn't know who any of you were or even who I was. All I knew was there was this Angel and someone was trying to take her from me. At first it was about the blood but then all I could think about was not letting anyone near this Angel."

The Cullen's looked to each other.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Tommy, you are the only vampire in the world who is able to completely block out blood to protect your lover. Most people don't even know who their lover is. They could even attack their lover if they believe they are trying to take their blood from them. You were the other way. You became so obsessed with Kimberly you were ready to rip off our heads. Your self control is so amazing." Carlisle explained.

"Does that mean I don't have to do this again?"

Everyone laughed.

"No, we still need to prepare you."

Tommy sighed. "I think I need a break."

"Of course. Take as much time as you need."

Carlisle and the other Cullen's left the room.

"Are you all right, Handsome?" Kimberly asked.

"I didn't like that feeling, Beautiful. I didn't feel like me at all. It was like a scary type of obsessed with you. Nobody was allowed to even look at you. If they did I was going to literally kill them."

Kimberly rubbed his back. "It's the blood. It always brings out the worst in you. But you were strong. You didn't let it get you. You beat it and I know you'll be able to do it again."

"What if I can't?"

"You will. I'll be right here to make sure."

She kisses his forehead and he buried his face into her neck. She rubbed his back to comfort him."I love you. Tommy Oliver and we can and we will get through this. I promise. I've never broken a promise to you before and I'm not going to stop now."

Tommy nodded softly. She was right. No matter how hard it was going to be. Together they could get through and everything.

The next few weeks were hard, but in the end Tommy was able to control himself around human blood. He could run and do physical human things without breaking anything. He could also fight. He was the only one to ever go up against Emmett and actually win. It shocked everyone but he was a newborn so it was a given…right?

Tommy was even able to figure out his power…boy was that a funny morning.

Kimberly and Tommy were both lying in bed cuddled together. Neither of them slept but they still closed their eyes to rest. Kimberly opened her eyes that morning and smiled. She rolled onto her side and frowned Tommy was gone. She sat up and looked around. "Tommy?"

"Yeah Beautiful?"

She jumped why she could hear him and not see him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Tommy where are you!" she asked fearfully.

"I'm right next to you on the bed, what are you talking about?"

"No, no you're not! Why can't I see you?"

"I don't know, Kimberly, you need to show me what you see right now."

Kimberly sighed and nodded. She closed her eyes and sent him a picture of an empty bed with only her on it.

"Call Carlisle, this is weird."

Kimberly nodded. "CARLISLE!" Kimberly screamed. "HELP US!"

In a flash Carlisle and the other Cullen's were in their room. "What's wrong where is Tommy?"

"He's right here on the bed, I just can't see him!" Kimberly shrieked.

Carlisle chuckled. "All right, settle down. I know what this it. Tommy, I need you to think about yourself being seen, allow everyone to see you."

A few seconds later Tommy appeared on the bed again. Kimberly squealed and hugged him tightly. Tommy hugged her back. "What was that?"

"That my friend would be your power." Carlisle laughed.

"What?"

Carlisle nodded. "You'll have to train more so you can control it and not give Kimberly a panic attack again, but yes, that's your power."

"I was just thinking about the teens and about when I first discovered the power of the black dino gem and…"

"Tommy!" Carlisle laughed as he vanished again only this Kimberly was gone too. "Wow that is new."

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Your powers go further than just invisibility. Whoever you touch is invisible too. Can you guys see each other?"

"Yes."

"That's interesting. I wonder what else you can do."

Tommy came back with Kimberly. "I don't know but I like this."

Everyone laughed.

"You need to learn to control it first." Carlisle laughed.

"I understand, but I can't wait. I'm going to have some serious fun with this."

"Tommy, because you have a power you have to follow one rule."

"Let me guess." Tommy sighed. "No using your power for person gain?"

Carlisle nodded and smiled. "You got it."

Tommy just smiled and nodded. "I won't. I'll be good I promise."

Tommy looked to Kimberly and winked. She giggled. Things were getting better and better every day. Nothing couldn't possible go wrong now. Life was perfect.

After spending all day traning and helping Tommy control his powers. The two just lay cuddled in each other's arms.

"Hey, Handsome?" Kimberly spoke softly.

"Yes, Beautiful?" Tommy answered, kissing her head softly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Finding me."

"What?"

"After the plane crashed I was lost, but now I'm found."

Tommy smiled and kissed her again. "I'll always find you, Beautiful."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a passionate kiss. It quickly turned to making out. They pulled apart a few minutes later. "Tommy did you ever think about when we'd have our first time?"

Tommy nodded. "I've had the same vision about our first time since we were teenagers."

"When was it?"

"Our honeymoon. After I finally made you my wife we celebrate by giving ourselves to each other."

"That sounds so romantic."

"It is and it will be."

Kimberly smiled.

"Speaking of…today when Carlisle and I went out I made a small stop."

Tommy got up and off the bed. He got down on one knee to reveal a beautiful pink diamond wedding ring in the shape of a heart. Kimberly gasped.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, ever since I first saw you standing in the halls of our school I knew you were the one. The way you stood up to Bulk and Skull made me smile. You are the strongest woman I know and I was so excited when you agreed to be my girlfriend. When I thought I had lost you I…I was broken, I couldn't eat I couldn't sleep, I could barely function without you. Then I found you again, it didn't matter you had blood dripping down your chin or that you were drinking from a elk, you were still just as strong and beautiful as I remembered you to be. When you saw me and you got this scared look in your eyes it broke my heart and I knew something was different about you and you were more scared and shy but I didn't care. I still loved you and I couldn't lose you again. I can't lose you ever again, Kimberly. So please, please, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kimberly cried tearlessly.

They hugged tightly and Tommy spun her around causing her to squeal with giggles. Now, their life was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN that's end...at least for now I'm planning to write a sequel and you will see more about Tommy and how he is after he's out of the newborn stage. But most important what happens when the Volturi find out about his power and want him? I'm not sure when I'll have it out but I try and make it soon! It's going to be called Something Lost and Something Gained here is the summary: ****Tommy is a vampire now and gets to be with Kimberly forever in perfect drama free world right? WRONG! The Voltrui want Tommy for his power and everyone knows the best way to get to Tommy is through Kimberly. Can he protect her against the biggest baddest strongest most powerful vampires in the world or will he die trying? **

**For update, sneak peeks, and a picture of Kimberly's wedding ring FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


End file.
